And Then They Were Roommates
by Nea Poulain
Summary: La vida de Katsuki Bakugo está metida en cinco cajas y una mochila. Está dejando un apartamento atrás, tiene deudas hasta debajo de las piedras, una carrera de héroe que no acaba de despegar y dos nuevos compañeros de apartamento: Kirishima y Kaminari. Kirikamibaku.
1. Cinco cajas y una mochila

Este fic está inspirado en una tabla de prompts que me hizo **Hitzuji** cuando le dije que le iba a regalar algo en febrero y me pidió que incluyera a Kaminari. Es de otra OT3 que lleva tiempo en mi cabeza: **Kirikamibaku**. Disfruten.

Imagen de portada por **_w4687**.

**Palabra**: salida.

* * *

**Cinco cajas y una mochila**

_So no one told you life was gonna be this way  
Your job's a joke, you're broke  
Your love life's D.O.A  
It's like you're always stuck in second gear  
When it hasn't been your day, your week, your month  
Or even your year_

_I'll Be There For You, The Rembrandts_

* * *

—¿Es la última caja? —pregunta Kirishima.

—Sí.

Katsuki frunce el ceño.

Toda su vida está metida en cinco cajas y una mochila. Creyó que tenía más cosas. Que podría cargar con más cosas. Pero no va a recibir de regreso el dinero de su depósito y no va a cargar con los muebles porque ni siquiera puede pedirse pagar una mudanza. Kaminari tiene un carro, así que puede conformarse con meterlo todo en la cajuela y hacer dos viajes.

—Vale. Entonces la bajo. —Katsuki no responde—. ¿Necesitas un momento?

—¡¿Qué?! No. No, para nada. —Se cuelga la mochila al hombro—. De todos modos este departamento apestaba.

Kirishima no le cree, pero le hace el favor de no agregar nada. Katsuki cuelga la llave a un lado de la puerta sin cambiar de expresión.

Sí que le importa ese departamento.

Es pequeño, pero es el primer lugar donde pudo vivir él sólo. Lejos de los gritos de su madre, el caos de su casa, un lugar al que pudo llamar suyo. Pronto su único lugar de descanso va a ser el sofá del departamento que comparten Kirishima y Kaminari, que está en un barrio lejos de ser ideal —al menos la renta es más barata—. No debería ser así, pero todo ha ido cuesta abajo.

Katsuki Bakugo, héroe graduado hace tres años, carrera prometedora, la gente lo conoce. Su popularidad lo catapultó al top diez unos meses y luego el incidente lo lanzó para abajo. No mucho, porque de todos modos se las arregló para salvar a una gran cantidad de gente, así que sólo está descansando en el puesto once o doce. No que a la gente le importe cuando no está en el top diez, claro.

El día que Miruko le extendió el deducible por los daños colaterales que había causado supo que todo estaba a punto de descarrilarse. Pagó casi todos sus ahorros. La culpa no había sido de los villanos que habían plantado la bomba, no. La bomba la habían desactivado antes de que el llegara, pero el edificio ya estaba en peligro, porque uno de los villanos había dañado la estructura. Se lo advirtieron y el juró que iba a tener cuidado. Y lo tuvo. Hasta que encontró a la niña atrapada en el quinto piso, el lugar donde comenzó el incendio y, cuando intentaba salvarla, lanzó una explosión en la dirección que no era.

Primero se aplastaron dos pisos. (Nadie murió).

Luego el edificio empezó a colapsar lentamente.

Katsuki sabe que fue su culpa.

Miruko lo vio a los ojos cuando le dio el recibo y le dijo que era uno de sus mejores reclutas. Le dijo que de verdad lo creía. Y luego le atizó el golpe bajo: «pero la agencia no puede absorber los gastos que causan tus daños colaterales.

Así que ahí está: la vida en cinco cajas, sin trabajo oficial —y todo el mundo sabe que cómo héroe independiente los gastos colaterales te comen, especialmente Katsuki— y a punto de llamar casa al sofá de Kirishima y Kaminari. Sencillamente maravilloso.

—Vámonos —dice. Cierra la puerta detrás de él.

La llave la dejó atrás.

Cuando dejó UA no se le ocurrió que su vida iba a ser un desastre. Que le iba a costar sangre sudor y lágrimas llegar ya no al primer puesto: al top diez, porque ahora la competencia era mucha más, después de todas las licencias que se habían conseguido en la época de la Liga de Villanos. Que iba a dilapidar sus ahorros en daños colaterales. Que iba a pelearse con su madre día sí y día también por querer un poco de espacio. Que iba a acabar rogándole a sus mejores amigos que lo dejaran quedarse unas semanas en su casa —«hasta que consiga algo estable», suplicó—. Pero ahí está.

Todo es un desastre.

Kirishima no dice nada mientras bajan las escaleras. Kaminari está abajo. De las cinco cajas, ya sólo falta llevar dos.

Katsuki carraspea.

—Gracias, por cierto.

—Ni lo digas. —Kirishima le quita importancia—. Eres nuestro invitado.

A ver si piensa así cuando lleve dos semanas en su sofá y las agencias sigan rechazándolo porque todo el mundo sabe lo que le costó a Miruko el chiste del edificio. Su última opción va ser acudir a Endeavor y odia a ese tipo. Ve el reflejo de su yo adolescente en el héroe número uno y quiere volver en el tiempo para enseñarle una lección a su yo del pasado. Al final, sabe que, aunque lo retrase, va a ir a rogarle por un trabajo.

—Al menos dejarán de comer basura el tiempo que yo esté allí —dice Katsuki, como si efectivamente su mundo no se acabara de caer a pedazos, porque ya no puede permitirse ninguna clase de renta.

Está ante la línea de salida más difícil que ha enfrentado en su vida.

No tiene nada.

* * *

**Palabras: 816.**

**1) Este primer capítulo es sólo para pintarles la situación. ****Es un ****_In this house we love Katsuki Bakugo and we love to make him suffer_**** completito. ****Además que haya usado la canción de Friends como soundtrack les da una idea (no del tono del fic porque esto va a a ser ****_hurt/comfort_****) de la situación en la que está el niño. Y no he hablado de Kirishima y de Kaminari, pero igual están fallándole al ****_adulting_****, pero ya lo veremos más adelante. **

**2) No sé qué estoy haciendo o a donde voy con este fic, ustedes sólo finjan que sí. La improvisación me va a llevar muy lejos.**

* * *

_Andrea Poulain_


	2. Improvisando

**Palabra**: daño.

* * *

**Improvisando**

_And if you're still bleeding, you're the lucky ones  
'Cause most of our feelings, they are dead and they are gone  
We're setting fire to our insides for fun  
Collecting pictures from the flood that wrecked our home_

_Youth, Daughter_

* * *

Miruko no cree en formar equipos ni en la diplomacia. Siempre ha sido una mujer que abre la boca y dice lo que piensa. Katsuki la aprecia. No, se corrige. La apreciaba. Después de que lo dejara en la calle, aunque él sabe que sólo tiene una agencia porque es la manera más rápida de lidiar

Es la número seis. En algún punto, cuando estudiaban en UA, fue la número cinco, recuerda Katsuki.

El problema es que si la número seis no quiere lidiar con él, tampoco quieren hacerlo ni el siete, ni el ocho, ni el nueve, ni prácticamente nadie, no importa que tan bueno sea y qué tan prometedor sea su futuro. Unos pocos errores cuestan toda una carrera. Katsuki no sabe cómo levantarse después de haber sido la causa —accidental, pero, de todos modos, causa— de un derrumbe y de haberse quedado con una mano atrás y otra adelante por el deducible del seguro de daños colaterales.

Intenta colocarse en alguna agencia, trabajar de manera independiente, lo que sea.

Acaba la mayoría de las noches mirando el techo del departamento de Kirishima y Kaminari. Es un lugar diminuto, demasiado pequeño para tres personas —considerando, además, que sólo tiene tres habitaciones, que Katsuki vive en la sala y que hay cinco cajas apiladas en una esquina con todas sus cosas—, demasiado ruidoso —porque los tres lo son— y donde los momentos en los que Katsuki puede sólo ignorar a todo el mundo y mirar al techo no son muy comunes.

Tampoco tiene ya la soledad que persiguió tanto cuando salió de UA, después de años en una casa con una madre que es exactamente igual a él. En lo bueno y en lo malo.

Es viernes y ni Kirishima ni Kaminari están. Los dos le dijeron que tenían turnos largos.

Katsuki suspira.

Necesita encontrar algo estable pronto. O va a ahogarse en las deudas. Y Kirishima ni siquiera lo deja pagar renta.

Seguiría dándose lástima a sí mismo, a pesar de que lo pone de mal humor, pero los ruidos del pasillo lo interrumpen. Un «ya casi llegamos» y «en casa hay un botiquín», pasos que suben la escalera a trompicones, todo lo pone en alerta. Ya está de pie y buscando su juego de llaves, perdido en alguna parte de la cocina, cuando la voz de Kaminari dice «¿Seguro que no quieres ir al hospital?».

Abre la puerta como puede y se encuentra a Kirishima recargado en la pared, con el brazo en un cabestrillo improvisado y a Kirishima buscando entre sus bolsas. Tienen todavía los trajes puestos y apestan a mugre.

—¿Qué demonios? —pregunta.

—Era más rápido venir aquí que a la agencia —explica Kirishima y le dedica una sonrisa.

—Estábamos más cerca. —Kaminari se pasa una mano por el cabello, nervioso.

Katsuki se hace a un lado para que puedan pasar.

—¿Qué demonios les pasó?

—Yo estoy bien. —Kaminari se encoge de hombros—. El problema es él. —Señala a Kirishima.

—Hombro. Dislocado —dice, casi sin fuerzas. Por lo que Bakugo puede apreciar, también tiene cortes por allí y por allá.

—Tuvo suerte de que yo estuviera cerca —añade Kaminari.

—¿Por qué demonios no estás en el hospital? —pregunta Katsuki. Frunce el ceño. Para algo están los servicios de emergencia y todos los héroes los conoces muy bien.

Kirishima tose y luego hace cara de dolor.

—Demasiada gente herida. Lo necesitaban más —explica. Vuelve a hacer una mueca de color—. Denki, ¿quieres arreglarme el…?

—Ah, sí eso.

Parece una rutina aprendida, aprecia Katsuki. Kaminari le vuelve a poner todo en su lugar y Kirishima sólo se queja un momento y luego sonríe. Tiene una de las sonrisas más confiadas que Katsuki ha visto jamás.

—¿No fuiste al hospital porque alguien más lo necesitaba más? —pregunta, de repente. Su voz es baja, confundida.

—No… no, no es eso… —Pausa—. Bueno, si lo vez desde otro ángulo…

Katsuki sacude la cabeza.

—Idiota. Sólo tú. —Va hacia la cocina y busca un trapo limpio. No es difícil porque lo mantiene todo impecable. También agarra un vaso con un poco de agua—. Hay que limpiarte las heridas —dice, sentándose al lado de él—. Si no estarás infectado mañana y tendré que llevarte al hospital.

Kirishima sonríe.

—No es necesario…

—¡Claro que es necesario! —espeta Katsuki.

Kirishima parece tener ganas de quejarse de nuevo, pero no lo hace. En vez de eso se quita el engrane del hombro sano y luego la máscara, dejándolas a un lado. Katsuki empieza con la herida de su mejilla. Kaminari se queda viéndolos un momento, decidiendo qué hacer.

Hasta que Katsuki se da cuenta, claro.

—¡Ve a buscar gasas! ¡Debemos tener! ¡O vendas! —espeta—. ¡Lo que sea! ¡Mejor trae todo el botiquín!

Lo hace.

Kirishima detiene la muñeca de Bakugo antes de que se enfoque en otra herida, con el trapo húmedo.

—Gracias.

Katsuki bufa.

—Sólo no te mueras por idiota.

—No —asegura Kirishima—. Kaminari siempre está cerca. Y tú me gritarás más fuerte de lo normal si se me ocurre hacer una estupidez algún día.

—No que no hagas una cada veinticuatro horas.

—Una seria, Bakugo.

Vuelve a bufar.

—No sé cómo vivían tú y el otro idiota…

—¿A quién le dices «otro idiota», Ka-cchan?

Joder, había olvidado que siempre le dice así, separando las sílabas de manera exagerada cuando quería molestarlo. Por qué demonios seguía vivo, esa sí que era una pregunta.

—… antes de que yo llegara aquí —acaba, como si Kaminari no lo acabara de interrumpir.

Sigue limpiando las heridas. No se le escapa que todo es un papel que está representado, porque está tan perdido como los otros dos —quizá más—. Y los dos idiotas lo saben, pero no se lo dicen. Lo dejan tener el momento.

Por un momento, Katsuki siente que todo en su vida tiene sentido.

* * *

**Palabras: 978.**

**1) A medio camino entre contexto y trama, porque quería dejar claro que nadie sabe que está haciendo aquí. Inspirado en eventos reales, pero sin singularidades y sin heridas. Kinda.**

**2) Por fin se me hizo escribir la escena donde alguien le limpia las heridas a otro alguien y eso es una ****_ship dynamic_****. Me han descubierto, escribo de BNHA sólo para rellenar mi bingo de clichés y escenas sobre ****_ship dynamics_****. Me divierto, de todos modos.**

* * *

_Andrea Poulain_


	3. Villano a las nueve de la mañana

**Palabra**: nervios.

* * *

**Villano a las nueve de la mañana**

_The cracks of my skin can prove  
As the years will testify  
Say your prayers and light a fire  
We're going to start a war  
Your slogans a gun for hire  
It's what we waited for_

_¡Viva la Gloria!, Green Day_

* * *

—Tienes una entrevista hoy, ¿no?

—Ajá.

—Te irá bien.

—Ajá.

Apenas si le presta atención a Kirishima. Necesita dejar de ser independiente. Así nunca llegará a fin de mes con las facturas. Pero la memoria de la gente es eterna y, por mucho que se las haya arreglado para volver a escalar hasta el puesto ocho del ranking todo el mundo recuerda el accidente. No importa las veces que su cerebro le recuerde que no hubo muertos, siempre son más las veces que se dice a sí mismo que pudo haberlos habido.

Tiene un plan. Sólo necesita algo estable un tiempo. Hasta que recupere sus ahorros. Y luego puede abrir su propia agencia, aunque sea pequeña. No importa. Le dará la independencia que necesita sin tener que estar ahogado en facturas sin pagar ni depende de que Kirishima hace el súper para él una semana al mes porque no queda nada que cocinar en el refrigerador.

No es que el dinero que consigue como héroe independiente sea mucho, la verdad. Hay demasiados como él.

—¿Me estás escuchando, Bakugo? —pregunta Kirishima entonces. Está sentando revisando las últimas noticias mientras acaba su desayuno.

—¡¿Cómo no te estaría escuchando si estás a menos de diez pasos de mí?!

—Sólo decía.

Katsuki está parado a un lado del microondas, esperando a que los restos de la cena de la noche pasada acaben de calentarse para tomárselos como desayuno.

—¿Y el otro idiota? Pikachu.

—Sigue dormido —dice Kirishima—. Todavía tenemos tiempo.

Katsuki se encoge de hombros.

—Es su problema si llega tarde. —Hace una pausa, corta, mientras ordena las palabras en su cerebro—. ¿Tus heridas de la semana pasada…? ¿Están…?

—¿Bien? Sí. De hecho…

Una explosión los detiene.

—¡PIKACHU! —grita Katsuki al ver el humo que sale del microondas después de haber sido atacado por lo que parece un cortocircuito—. ¡Deja de arruinar los electró…! —Se corta cuando abre la puerta y el humo lo ataca en la cara. Acaba disipándolo con las manos, rogando por no soltar ninguna explosión involuntaria allí porque eso es lo que menos necesita—. Qué demonios.

Una puerta se abre y se cierra.

—¿Qué…?

Kaminari aparece en escena, tallándose los ojos.

—¡Causaste otro cortocircuito! —Katsuki señala el microondas—. ¡Ten más cuida…!

—¿Qué? No fui yo.

—¡ERES EL ÚNICO AQUÍ QUE NO DEJA DE ARRUINAR LOS ELECTRÓNICOS! —Y por eso desconectan todo cuando no los usan. Katsuki está harto de tener que reemplazar cosas, especialmente porque no tiene el dinero para hacerlo y se niega a pedirle prestado a sus padres—. ¡Ten más…!

—No, no fui yo. —Kaminari sigue empeñado en lo mismo—. Si hubiera activado mis poderes lo sabría. Hubiera sentido la corriente y no…

Gritos.

Abajo. En los pisos de abajo. Quizá incluso en la calle.

—¡UN VILLANO, CUIDADO!

Katsuki rueda los ojos. No tiene tiempo para eso, no en ese momento. Tiene una entrevista y quiere conseguir un lugar en alguna agencia, la que sea, cualquiera, con tener un sueldo mejor que el dinero que hace como independiente se conforma. Pero su vida nunca ha sido fácil, así que por supuesto el día que no quiere ningún disturbio es el día que un villano llama a su puerta.

Por supuesto, el grito los pone en alerta a los tres. Kaminari busca las llaves, se despereza en un segundo; Kirishima corre hasta la ventana para ver si los disturbios vienen de la calle; Katsuki deja olvidado el recalentado del microondas y corre hasta la puerta.

—¡Creo que es del recibidor! —grita Kirishima—. ¡O uno de los primeros pisos!

—¡Deberían aprender a no atacar lugares donde viven héroes!

—¡VILLANOS COMO ESTOS NO SUELEN DISTINGUIRSE POR SER LISTOS, KAMINARI! —grita Katsuki—. ¡Y tú no te ves muy imponente en pijama!

Pijama que consiste en unos boxers y una playera vieja.

—¡Puedo atacar igual!

—¡Y luego salir en el periódico local con esas pintas!

—¡Sólo concéntrense en lo importante!

Encuentran al villano en el primer piso. Una singularidad que tiene que ver con lo electrónico, a juzgar por el primer vistazo, porque tiene una antena en la cabeza. Katsuki frunce el ceño.

Extiende las palmas, que chispean.

—¡ATACASTE EL EDIFICIO EQUIVOCADO!

Siempre es el primero, el más explosivo. Recuerda trabajar en equipo con Kirishima y Kaminari, sabe cómo hacerlo, confía en ambos.

Aquel villano no les roba más de dos minutos. Él lo desestabiliza con una explosión, intentando causar el menor daño posible dentro del edificio —porque ya no quiere pagar más daños—. Y cuando el villano le regala su atención, Kaminari se lanza hacia él y lo agarra de un tobillo. Katsuki evita tocar al villano cuando ve la corriente en la antena.

Finalmente, con el cortocircuito que le causa Kaminari, Kirishima lo noquea de un solo golpe.

Un pequeño grupo de gente se ha juntado cerca de las escaleras. Katsuki los ve y se los señala a Kirishima.

—¿Todo el mundo está bien? —pregunta—. ¿Nadie se electrocutó o…?

Si varios aparatos acabaron como el microondas de su apartamento, alguin pudo haber resultado afectado.

—¡El hijo del señor del 2A! —grita una de las señoras.

Kirishima suspira.

—Llamaré a los paramédicos —dice. Voltea a ver a Katsuki y a Kaminari. Katsuki le hace una seña. «Ve, anda, asegúrate que el mocoso está bien»—. ¿Dónde está el…?

Katsuki no acaba de oír y Kirishima se pierde entre las escaleras. Kaminari se pone en cuclillas a un lado del villano noqueado. Katsuki se acerca a él.

—¿Estás bien?

Kaminari asiente.

—No llegué a mi límite. Sólo… —Se masajea las sienes—. Estaba cerca.

—Hay que llamar a la policía. —Busca su celular entre las bolsas del pantalón y entonces es cuando ve la hora—. ¡Carajo! Voy a llegar tarde con Hawks y…!

—Vete —le dice Kaminari—. Yo llamo a la policía.

—Los vas a esperar… ¿así? —Lo señala porque sigue en pijama.

—Y qué. Este idiota no va a despertar pronto. —Kaminari patea al villano en el piso levemente—. Puedo asegurarme haciendo que se cortocircuite un poco más esa antena que tiene.

—¿Estás seguro, idiota?

—Que sí, Ka-cchan. Ve a esa entrevista, deja los nervios.

—¡NO ESTOY NERVIOSO!

—Lo que digas, Bakugo.

Pero Katsuki ya está en las escaleras. Tiene que subir de nuevo por sus cosas. Tiene que llegar a esa entrevista.

—¡No se te ocurra quitar mi nombre del reporte, Kaminari! —le grita al otro rubio—. ¡Necesito el dinero!

Y el trabajo estable que le ofrece Hawks. Entre otras cosas.

* * *

**Palabras: 1085**

**1) Voy tranquilita porque, cuando menos se lo esperen, VOY A ATACAR SUS CORAZONES. Nah, no se preocupen, tengo algunos puntos en la trama planeados pero nada muy grande.**

**2) Ya verán cómo se me ocurrió que Katsuki trabajara para Hawks. (A los que van al corriente con el manga, vengan a darme un abrazo, necesito un abrazo, estoy muy preocupada por literalmente todos los personajes).**

* * *

_Andrea Poulain_


	4. Voz interior

**Palabra: **impaciencia.

* * *

**Voz interior**

_This planet's ours to defend  
Ain't got no time to pretend  
Don't fuck around, this is our last chance  
If my velocity starts to make you sweat  
Then just don't let go  
'Cause the emergency room got no vacancy_

_Planetary (GO!), My Chemical Romance_

* * *

Llega todavía con el traje puesto, aunque carga las granadas en una mochila aparte. Pasó a recoger lo que le había llegado al buzón. Un cheque de la Comisión de Héroes por sus últimos trabajos cómo héroe independiente antes de entrar a trabajar en la agencia de Hawks. No se queja de su trabajo. No está mal. El sueldo no es malo, pero los costos de los daños colaterales siguen quitándole un buen pedazo, por más que lo evita.

Pero su singularidad está diseñada para explotar cosas, no es fácil.

Cierra la puerta tras de sí.

Se queda recargado contra la pared un momento y echa la cabeza para atrás. Simplemente está cansado. Le duele la garganta. Siente que se dejó las cuerdas vocales en las calles.

Para Katsuki hay dos tipos de días.

Los hay fáciles. Días en los que todo el mundo se salva, en los que todos los villanos acaban esposados y en custodia policial. Son raros. Pero existen. No muy seguido.

Y luego está el resto. A veces se les escapa algún villano o varios y esos son los menos malos de entre los malos. A veces acaban con el cuerpo de alguien que no respira entre los brazos y tienen que ser los portadores de malas noticias. A veces alguien se les muere frente a sus ojos. Y esos son los peores.

Hoy es uno de esos.

Había una familia y un villano que tenía una ametralladora por brazo.

A Katsuki se le murió una chica de su edad en los brazos con una herida en el pecho porque los servicios médicos no lograron llegar a tiempo y no hubo poder humano que detuviera la hemorragia —aunque no por falta de intentos.

—Ey, ¿estás bien?

Kirishima se asoma por el pasillo. Katsuki reacciona al darse cuenta de que está sólo. Abre la boca. La cierra.

No es común en él quedarse callado.

Al final levanta el sobre con el cheque.

—Es lo del mes pasado —dice—. Puedo poner mi parte del nuevo microondas.

Es más fácil decir eso que empezar a explicar lo que se siente ver a alguien de su edad morirse en sus brazos. No es la primera vez que le pasa. Quizá eso es lo peor. Cada vez se promete que la próxima no dejará que ocurra. Y ocurre. Y vuelve a prometérselo, a decirse que hará lo que sea necesario.

—Ah, no te preocupes, si necesitas más…

—No, no importa. No puedo tener deudas toda la vida. —Suspira.

Ese también es un problema.

Siempre tiene que encargarse de los deducibles de todo lo que daña a su paso, al menos de manera colateral. La mayoría de las veces puede echarle la culpa a los villanos. Pero no siempre.

Al menos no ha tenido que pagar nada como lo del edificio.

Se dirige hasta la cocina y deja la correspondencia en la barra. Más tarde acabará de revisarla. Va a empezar a cocinar algo para hacer la cena cuando Kirishima lo interrumpe.

—Katsuki, ¿pasó algo?

Siempre ha sido capaz de leerlo demasiado bien.

Sacude la cabeza. Es una evasiva.

—No fue un buen día.

Eso es un eufemismo. Fue uno de los peores desde que empezó a ser un pro, si pudiera rankearlos.

—¿Se escapó alguien?

—No, no, no es eso. —Katsuki sonríe y su sonrisa es amarga—. Atrapamos al cabrón, se va a pudrir para siempre en la cárcel.

Entonces Kirishima no dice nada.

—Lo siento.

—Ya, yo también. —Katsuki suspira.

Tiene una voz en su cabeza que lo molesta todo el tiempo. Una voz que le dice que no es suficiente, que está frustrada porque no puede convertirse en el héroe que quiere ser, una voz que no para de recordarle que All-Might era capaz de salvar a todos y que él no. Para acabar, una voz que, para meter cizaña, le recuerda que su vida no tiene ni pies ni cabeza, que hace dos semanas no le habla a sus padres, que sigue durmiendo en un sillón y le duele la espalda, que sigue sin ganar suficiente como para recuperar sus ahorros, que no es suficiente con querer ser el número uno y ganarle a todos los villanos y salvar a todos si ni siquiera tiene dinero para alimentarse bien. Los sueldos son una mierda porque la Comisión dice que hay demasiados héroes.

Cómo son demasiados héroes, carajo, si siempre hay alguien que se muere, si siempre hay un villano más.

—¿Quieres katsudon? —pregunta, dirigiéndose a Kirishima, obligándose a detener a su tren del pensamiento.

—Por mí está bien.

—¿Y el otro idiota?

—No hay llegado.

—¡Más le vale llegar antes de que la cena se enfríe!

Se guarda todos los problemas. Hay una voz en su cabeza que no para de decirle que sólo está impaciente por ser un número uno y que eso lo hace cometer errores.

—¿Quieres ayuda? —pregunta Kirishima.

«En todo», piensa Katsuki.

—Lava los platos sucios del desayuno, carajo —le dice—. Pikachu volvió a dejarlos olvidados.

Se le da muy bien actuar como que lo tiene todo bajo control. Y en realidad siente que un huracán lo está arrastrando desde hace meses. Pero al menos hay dos idiotas que cuentan con que regrese cada día y prepare una cena para los tres y se aferra a eso.

* * *

**Palabras: 886.**

**1) Siempre he dicho que My Hero Academia se desarrolla en un mundo donde la capitalización de los héroes llegó a su límite o está cerca de él. Y lo que piensa Katsuki es un reflejo de eso.**

**2) Sí, Katsuki consiguió su trabajo con Hawks. Así que esperen apariciones estelares de Hawks en algún momento, supongo.**

**3) No le dice nada a Kirishima porque Katsuki siempre me ha parecido de los personajes que se guardan todo hasta que explotan. Flashback aquí a Deku vs Kacchan, que explota cuando ya no puede contenerlo.**

* * *

_Andrea Poulain_


	5. Inhala, exhala

**Palabra**: circunstancias.

* * *

**Inhala, exhala**

_The hardest part is letting go of your dreams  
A drink for the horror that I'm in  
For the good guys, and the bad guys  
For the monsters in our beds  
Three cheers for tyranny_

_Sleep, My Chemical Romance_

* * *

Hay un plato de katsudon frío en la mesa. Katsuki no lo quita, sólo lo tapa con una servilleta.

—Seguro son horas extra —dice Kirishima.

—Ya. Puede recalentarlo cuando vuelva.

No sabrá igual que cuando estaba recién cocinado, pero sabrá muy bien. Katsuki confía en sus habilidades para la cocina, sabe lo bueno que es.

—¿Quieres jugar algo? —propone Kirishima.

Suena el teléfono.

—¡¿Quién demonios es a esta hora?! —se queja Katsuki, aunque todavía no es demasiado tarde y sea común que reciban llamadas en plena madrugada. No por nada son héroes y tienen pocas oportunidades para descansar—. Carajo.

Va hasta el teléfono. Está de pie, así que le toca contestar a él. No distingue el número en el identificador, pero eso no importa. Llama demasiada gente como para que sepa qué número es de cada quien y nunca guarda ni un contacto.

—Diga —contesta.

—¿Hola? —Es una voz nerviosa, de mujer. Katsuki no la ubica. Eso le enciende las alarmas—. Disculpe, Chargebolt tenía este número como contacto de emergencia…

«Contacto de emergencia». Las palabras retumban en su cabeza y las siguientes palabras le suenan en los oídos como ruido blanco que no alcanza a distinguir, así que tiene que interrumpir a la chica.

—Ey, espera, espera. Repite lo último.

Kirishima se pone de pie. Probablemente notó algo en su expresión. Katsuki oye todo lo que le dicen de manera lejana.

—Hubo un accidente. No… no tengo los detalles. —La voz es joven inexperta. Parece desesperada y cansada. Sólo suposiciones de Katsuki—. ¿Con quién hablo? Se supone que tengo que registrar…

—Katsuki Bakugo —responde él—. ¿Qué hospital es? —Ve cambiar la mirada de Kirishima de la preocupación al miedo en un segundo. Anota la dirección que le dice la voz de la mujer y luego tapa la bocina un momento—. Kaminari se llevó al carro, ¿no? Necesitamos un taxi. Esto es al otro lado de la ciudad —Le extiende el papel en el que escribió la dirección y Kirishima asiente. Parece muy concentrado en mantener la calma porque en realidad todavía no sabe lo que pasó.

Katsuki tampoco, pero puede oír cómo la voz del teléfono pronuncia las palabras y sabe que es grave.

—… todavía está en terapia intensiva, pero… —Apenas si distingue las frases en el teléfono.

—Sí, está bien. Vamos para allá. —Corta.

Y luego cuelga.

Hay un momento de silencio que se estira como una liga a punto de reventarse. Katsuki sólo distingue su respiración y la de Kirishima que pide un taxi desde su celular. Inhala. Exhala. Se repite que no sabe qué pasó, que no tiene detalles, que quizá se está imaginando un escenario peor al que en realidad es.

No saben las circunstancias.

Pero la liga se revienta. Y el aprieta los puños hasta que no puede más y acaba dándole un puñetazo a la pared.

(Su madre, después de darle un zape, le diría que aprendiera a controlar su ira).

—¡Bakugo! —Kirishima pega un respingo.

Katsuki no contesta, sólo va a buscar una chamarra, la que sea, la primera que salga, desconecta el celular de dónde lo estaba cargando y agarra sus llaves.

—¿Ya pediste el taxi?

Inhala, exhala.

«Calma», se repite.

—Sí. —Kirishima está enfrascado en la pantalla del celular. Parece que se muerde la lengua un momento—. ¿Sabes qué pasó…?

Katsuki niega con la cabeza.

—Está en terapia intensiva. —Es obvio de quien hablan, aunque Katsuki no haya dicho su nombre en todo ese rato—. Vamos.

Esperan al taxi en la acera. Katsuki tiene frío, mete las manos en la bolsa de la sudadera. Kirishima tiene la cabeza baja. No dice nada. El silencio vuelve a extenderse hasta que llega el carro. Suben sin decir nada. Kirishima se encarga de confirmar a dónde van y durante unos minutos de trayecto, no dicen nada.

Pero el silencio desespera a Katsuki en esas situaciones.

—¿Puede poner las noticias? —le pide al conductor—. Las que sean…

—Bakugo… —Kirishima parece preocupado—. Quizá…

—Necesito saber.

Aprieta la mandíbula tan fuerte que rechina los dientes. El radio empieza a sonar.

—… más heridos después del accidente en las oficinas de la agencia de Endeavor. —La oración a medias no tiene sentido. Pero Katsuki pone atención—. Hasta el momento sabemos que un grupo de villanos intentó atacar el lugar cuando el equipo de seguridad estaba realizando un cambio de turno. Provocaron una distracción para atraer a los héroes hacia afuera del edificio para poder infiltrarse. Los sobrepasaron al atacar el edificio y se hizo un llamado para que acudieran más héroes de apoyo. Uno de los edificios de enfrente de la agencia de Endeavor colapsó y varios héroes y civiles que no alcanzaron a evacuar quedaron atrapados. Han rescatado a varios con vida, aunque en estado crítico. Otro más siguen…

Katsuki ni siquiera se da cuenta del temblor de su mano, más de rabia que de otra cosa, hasta que Kirishima le pone la mano encima. La ha endurecido, por si acaso.

—Bakugo, respira.

Inhala, exhala.

No puede darse el lujo de soltar una explosión, por mínima que sea, dentro de un vehículo en movimiento. Especialmente si no se está controlando.

El conductor los voltea a ver de reojo. No dice nada.

—Tuvo que ser eso —dice Katsuki—. Pikachu trabaja cerca de ahí. Si lanzaron una petición de apoyo…

Kirishima deja que su mano vuelva a su estado natural una vez que Katsuki respira y se ve más tranquilo. Aprieta su mano y, sorprendentemente, Katsuki no se aleja. No suele dejar que lo toquen. Especialmente cerca de las palmas. La nitroglicerina es peligrosa y tóxica, por más que él tenga una tolerancia excepcional a ella.

—Bakugo —empieza Kirishima. Voz débil, dudosa—. ¿Qué villanos son capaces de hacer que la agencia de Endeavor lance una petición de ayuda?

* * *

**Palabras: 972**

**1) Ya sé que Denki lleva dos drabbles sin aparecer y yo escribí esto porque cierto alguien quería algo con Denki (perdón), pero es que quiero alimentarme de sus lágrimas. El siguiente capítulo es muy Denki!****_centric_**** por obvias razones.**

**2) No me odien mucho, apenas son los primeros capítulos, prometo no maltratar demasiado a los niños de momento.**

* * *

_Andrea Poulain_


	6. Estado de emergencia

**Palabra**: amarillo.

* * *

**Estado de emergencia**

_A fallen angel, in the dark_  
_Never thought you'd fall so far  
__Fallen angel, close your eyes_  
_I won't let you fall tonight_

_Fallen Angel, Three Days Grace_

* * *

—¿Denki Kaminari? —pregunta la enfermera de la recepción, tecleando el nombre.

—Sí, Chargebolt —aclara Kirishima.

—Tienen que esperar —les dice—. Están a punto de subirlo a piso.

Katsuki aprieta el puño, no dice nada. Deja que Kirishima se encargue. En eso al menos siempre es mejor una cara amigable que su ceño fruncido y sus pocas ganas de controlar el enojo.

—Gracias. —Kirishima sonríe como puede, en agradecimiento, pero la sonrisa no es muy amplia, ni le llega a los ojos. Más bien es tensa, nerviosa y lo hace parecer más asustado—. Vamos —le dice a Katsuki, jalándolo del brazo. La sala de espera ya está llena de gente, pero al menos encuentran dos sillas libres.

El silencio entre los dos se estira. No tienen ganas de hablar. La cabeza de Katsuki da vueltas. «Al menos está vivo, al menos está vivo». Pero Kaminari tiene veintiún años, igual que él, no debería estar pensando eso justamente.

Cómo van a ser demasiados héroes, se repite, si unos villanos lograron poner en jaque a la agencia de Endeavor.

Al final, el que no puede soportar el silencio es Kirishima.

—Bakugo, deberíamos hablarle a su familia, ¿no?

—¿Tienes el contacto?

—Podría buscarlo, creo que alguna vez lo anotó en algún lugar… —Kirishima se encoge de hombros—. Preguntarle a Jirou si no lo encuentro.

—Es demasiado tarde para preocupar a Jirou…

—De todos modos…

—Kaminari nunca habla de su familia —espeta Bakugo—. Deja que despierte.

En realidad sólo quiere disminuir la cantidad de gente preocupada en esa sala de espera. Mete las manos en la bolsa de la sudadera que lleva puesta. Así puede disimular los nervios y proyectar la imagen de que lo tiene todo bajo control, aunque en realidad esté en medio de una tormenta buscando un punto de apoyo para no caer a la deriva.

Si hubieran estado cerca quizá hubieran recibido esa llamada de auxilio.

«¿Podríamos haber hecho más?»

Qué pregunta estúpida.

Una enfermera se les acerca después de un rato.

—Preguntaron por Denki Kaminari, ¿no? —pregunta. Tiene voz calmada y dulce.

Kirishima asiente inmediatamente.

—Sí. Somos su contacto de emergencia.

—Ya lo subieron a piso. Está consiente —corta la enfermera—. Cuarto 403. No son horas de visita, pero… estamos haciendo una excepción por la situación. —Les extiende un pase—. Tienen media hora.

Katsuki toma el pase.

—Gracias. —Kirishima es el que contesta.

Suben hasta el cuarto piso en silencio. La habitación 403 tiene tres camas más. La primera está vacía. En la de en medio hay alguien dormido —o inconsciente, no hay manera de saber—, así que pasan sin hacer ruido. En la pegada a la ventana lo primero que Katsuki distingue es el amarillo del cabello de Kaminari en la penumbra, revuelto, sin orden ni concierto.

Ninguno de los dos sabe que decir hasta que Kaminari voltea.

—Ey… —dice. Luego se corta. Tiene el torso vendado. Su pecho sube y baja con dificultad.

Kirishima está a punto de echarse a llorar. Katsuki se mantiene impasible porque alguien tiene que hacerlo.

—Hay katsudon esperándote en casa —dice.

Kaminari sonríe, como puede. Tiene rasguños en la cara, muchos de los cuales probablemente no dejarán ni una cicatriz.

—Gracias —murmura.

—¿Estás bien? —pregunta Kirishima.

—Qué clase de pregunta es esa, imbécil —espeta Katsuki.

—Bueno, tengo todas mis extremidades. —Kaminari sonríe. Ni Katsuki ni Kirishima saben qué hacer, simplemente están parados a un lado de la cama—. Diré que estoy bien. —Intenta levantar el brazo derecho, donde tiene una venda también—. Aunque me dieron casi quince puntadas aquí. La cicatriz parecerá una «c». —Un momento de silencio. Katsuki se deja caer en la silla que está al lado de la ventana. Kirishima no se mueve de si sitio—. ¿Ya saben lo que pasó?

—Algo —responde Katsuki.

—Pero podemos hablar de eso después —interviene Kirishima—, ahora no es necesario.

—Ajá. —Katsuki mantiene el tono de su voz neutral porque hay alguien más en el cuarto—. Te ves como la mierda, por cierto.

—Bakugo, sé amable —le recuerda Kirishima.

—No importa —asegura Kaminari.

No es que esté siendo maleducado. Sólo es una observación.

—Intenta descansar, Pikachu. —Katsuki ignora a los dos. En realidad es admirable que haya quedado atrapado en un derrumbe y no esté más maltratado. Y esas palabras son su manera de decirle «me alegra que estés bien».

Porque esas últimas no van a salir de su boca.

—Gracias —dice Kaminari. Hay una pausa. Nadie sabe muy bien qué decir. Es demasiado tarde y, aunque no es una situación nueva a la que se están enfrentando, nunca han aprendido cómo reaccionar cuando ocurre—. ¿Creen que den algo bueno en la comida del hospital?

—No te van a dar hamburguesas, imbécil —le contesta—. O pizza.

—¿Ramen?

—No de la basura que comes.

—Es bueno.

—Basura. Puedo hacer un mejor ramen.

—Bakugo, todos sabemos eso —interviene Kirishima, después de alternar la vista entre los dos durante toda esa conversación.

—Por si a Pikachu se le olvidaba.

Kaminari sonríe. Si ignoran las vendas, el lugar, las circunstancias, parece que es una conversación normal entre los tres. Kirishima pasa una mano por su cabello. Katsuki se pone el pie.

—Vamos —dice y luego voltea a ver a Kaminari—. Descansa. Vendremos mañana.

—¿Vendremos mañana? —pregunta Kirishima.

—¿Estás sordo? ¿Qué carajos acabo de decir?

Nada está bien, pero pretenden.

De hecho, casi nunca nada está bien. El estado de emergencia es perpetuo cuando se trata de los héroes. Siempre hay un herido, un mal día, una cena fría que nadie reclama en una mesa vacía, un accidente, una deuda, un sueldo de mierda, una herida, un torso lleno de vendas. Pero a veces se alinean los astros y todo parece bien.

Es apenas un segundo.

Pero han aprendido a apreciarlo.

—Gracias por venir —insiste Kaminari.

—Ni lo digas —responde Bakugo.

—Iríamos hasta el fin del mundo.

—¿Iríamos?

—Bakugo, no salgas con que el que está sordo eres tú —lo reprime Kirishima. Fija su mirada en Kaminari—. Hasta el fin del mundo.

* * *

**Palabras: 1009.**

**1) Es la segunda vez que uso este título porque poner títulos es una de las cosas más terribles del mundo. (La vez pasada que lo usé fue en un fic de Harry Potter, já).**

**2) He escrito incontables escenas en hospitales escribiendo fics de BNHA porque estos héroes tienden a accidentarse demasiado, pero esta es de mis favoritas hasta el momento.**

* * *

_Andrea Poulain_


	7. No quiero dormir solo

**Palabra**: confianza.

* * *

**No quiero dormir solo**

_I'm at war with the world cause I  
Ain't never gonna sell my soul  
I've already made up my mind  
No matter what I can't be bought or sold_

_Awake and Alive, Skillet_

* * *

De regreso, en la noche, en otro taxi, vuelven a oír las noticias. Katsuki ya no les hace tanto caso. Cuando llegan, él abre la puerta de enfrente. Suben caminando las escaleras, para no tener que esperar el elevador. Cuando entran, Kirishima recoge la sale y él mueve el plato de katsudon olvidado de la mesa. Lo mete al refrigerador.

Está demasiado cansado, quiere dormir. Suele dejar las cobijas que le pone al sillón en los cajones del mueble de la televisión. Cuando se acerca para sacarlas, Kirishima le agarra un brazo.

—¿Ahora qué? —pregunta, más brusco de lo que debería.

El agotamiento de un día pesado empieza a golpearlo. Tiene en la cabeza el accidente de Kaminari, la chica muerta en sus brazos, las noticias. La prensa se va a divertir con los héroes la mañana siguiente, cuestionándoles cada estúpido error, cada inexactitud, cada cosa que no pudieron hacer. La prensa suele olvidar que son humanos, como el resto. Que respiran y sienten y tienen un corazón entre las costillas y los pulmones que se hace pedazos igual que cualquier otro —y hay que recogerlo y unirlos, porque no hay otra manera de seguir viviendo.

—No quiero dormir sólo está noche.

Kirishima tiene el cabello caído y se mira los pies. Katsuki se voltea y no alcanza a verle los ojos. Pero la mano que tiene en su brazo es firme.

No dice nada y el silencio se alarga.

Kirishima se estremece antes de volver a decir algo.

—Por favor.

No es la primera vez que lo hacen. Pero ha pasado mucho tiempo. Nunca han hablado de eso porque Katsuki no quiere abrir la caja de Pandora que significó Kamino.

(No fue sólo Kamino, fue todo).

—Está bien —dice, finalmente—. Ve. Igual tengo que cambiarme.

Kirishima ya no dice nada.

Desde Kamino, Katsuki siempre ha tenido pesadillas. No todas tienen que ver con el secuestro. Algunas simplemente lo enfrentan su propio miedo a no ser suficiente. Pero la mayoría son una mezcla de la Liga de Villanos, la caída de All-Might —le tomó demasiado tiempo aceptar que él no había sido el responsable de eso, mucho más del que nadie llegó a imaginar nunca— y Deku, porque ese idiota siempre ha sido la personificación del miedo de Katsuki a no ser el mejor y no ser suficiente.

Cada vez son más esporádicas.

A veces vuelven —con agregados, porque ha pasado suficiente mierda en su vida como para permitírselos.

Cuando las tiene, sabe cómo controlarlas. Sabe cómo despertarse, cómo evitarlas, cómo volver a dormir. Pero años antes no lo sabía y en algún momento llamó a las dos de la mañana a la puerta de Kirishima, porque estaba justo al lado, lo había oído despierto y necesitaba cualquier clase de consuelo.

Nunca ha sabido pedirlo.

Pero no hablan de eso —que apenas si pasó dos veces.

No hablan de Katsuki despertando a media pesadilla, temblando. De los brazos de Kirishima envolviéndolo, diciendo «todo está bien». Del cabello de Katsuki bajo la barbilla de Kirishima. Hablar sería reconocer que hubo algo que en algún momento no estuvo bien.

Se cambia en silencio y luego llama a la puerta de Kirishima.

El otro abre la puerta y lo deja pasar, en silencio. Katsuki ha entrado pocas veces a esa recámara, pero la conoce. Hay un poster viejo de Crimson Riot, ropa tirada, un escritorio que no se usa prácticamente nunca, para el poco tiempo que pasan allí y un corcho con fotografías de su tiempo de estudiantes.

Parece más un hogar que el sillón, menos temporal.

—No puedo dormir si Kaminari no está en el otro cuarto —confiesa Kirishima. Se sienta al borde de la cama—. Es estúpido, ¿sabes?

Para él lo es —o lo parece—, pero no va a decírselo. Quién es él para juzgar.

—Sólo llega al punto y deja de dar vueltas —espeta.

—Me gusta saber que hay alguien al otro lado de la pared con quien contar —lo resume—. Alguien alerta, por si pasa algo. Cuando recién nos mudamos tuvo un accidente. Nada grave, pero lo hicieron pasar la noche en observación. No podía dormir. Este apartamento se sentía demasiado grande sólo para mí.

Katsuki se queda viéndolo.

—Supongo que no es completamente estúpido —le concede.

—Sólo no quiero dormir sólo.

—Lo entendí la primera vez que lo dijiste. —Katsuki se acerca al borde de la cama—. Tengo sueño. Muévete.

Se acuestan como pueden y a medio camino descubren que son las piezas de un rompecabezas que no recuerdan que encajan a la perfección. Todavía lo hacen.

Kirishima respira hondo, se recarga en el pecho de Katsuki.

—Siempre tengo demasiado miedo. —La voz le tiembla, como si estuviera a punto de echarse a llorar o de quebrarse enfrente.

—No importa —espeta Katsuki. Está muy cansado como para alzar más la voz, pero lo haría—. Importa lo que hagas con él después.

El otro ya no responde, pero aferra una mano a su playera. Katsuki sabe que en cuanto se quede dormido va a relajar el agarre y se va a soltar. Probablemente se darán la vuelta y pelearan por las cobijas toda la noche.

Pero en ese momento la mano de Kirishima dice «no me sueltes» y Katsuki no va a hacerlo por nada del mundo. Los dos están cayendo, pero al menos tienen a qué —quién— aferrarse.

* * *

**Palabras: 896.**

**1) ¿Si escribo un fic de Katsuki voy a hablar de Kamino? Sí. No importa que hayan pasado siglos, sigue siendo (junto a Deku vs Kacchan) mi arco favorito de toda la vida del manga (aunque algunos otros se le acercan).**

**2) En algún punto me acordé que además de tomar como tributo todas sus lágrimas también estaba escribiendo un romance, eh. Más sobre eso en los siguientes capítulos que puede que esté improvisando al 100%. **

**3) También más sobre qué tipo de villano puede poner en jaque a una agencia como la de Endeavor en… algún momento de este arco. No sé cómo vayan las cosas mañana.**

* * *

_Andrea Poulain_


	8. Ramen para llevar

**Palabra**: energía.

* * *

**Ramen para llevar**

_Bring me some hope  
By wandering into my mind  
Something to hold onto  
Morning, or day, or night_

_The Anchor, Bastille_

* * *

—Creí que seguías es Fukuoka.

—La comisión creyó que era necesario que viniera.

Una de las ventajas de que su jefe estuviera a horas de distancia era que en general Katsuki tenía vía libre para hacer lo que quería. Aunque Hawks había sido brutalmente honesto con él cuando le había dicho que quería que trabajara para agencia.

«Vi el incidente del edificio. En Shingiku, ¿no? Cuando estabas con Miruko. Eso debió salirte caro. Te costó varios lugares en el ranking». Katsuki no había respondido. No parece, pero ha aprendido más o menos a quedarse callado cuando la situación lo requiere. «Entiendo que otras agencias tengan reparos para contratarte, pero… tienes mucho potencial, Katsuki Bakugo. ¿No quieres ser el número uno?».

«Voy a ser el número uno», contestó Katsuki.

«Bien. Quiero que seas mis ojos en Tokio. Lo que hagas es tu problema. Sabes de qué se trata este trabajo, pero quiero un par de ojos en Tokio. Se mueven muchas cosas allí como para no estar enterado».

Hawks estaba por todos lados. Bakugo había oído que Tokoyami, que iba en carrera maratónica a convertirse su mano derecha, estaba pasando una temporada trabajando en Hokkaido.

—Harán una junta pronto —le informa Hawks—. Un atentado a la oficina de Endeavor es algo serio. Más te vale estar ahí, te informaré.

Lo citó en un restaurante barato porque no tienen oficinas propiamente en Tokio. De todos modos sólo está Katsuki allí, que acaba llenando los reportes a las dos de la mañana en la mesa del comedor del departamento que comparte con los dos idiotas.

—Como sea.

Se lo veía venir. Hawks siempre ha colaborado con Endeavor de manera muy cercana.

—¿No has tenido problemas?

Katsuki se encoge de hombros.

—Lo normal —responde—. Se cayó un poste hace unos días, cuando detuve a un villano. La comisión sigue decidiendo si fue mi culpa o no. —Pone cara de pocos amigos—. Atrapamos un villano ayer. Hubo víctimas.

Se le queda atorado en la garganta el «lo siento por la mala prensa», pero igual lo piensa.

—Lo vi —responde Hawks—. De todos modos todo el mundo está enfocado en Endeavor. Puede que no sea un símbolo, pero… Es el número uno. La gente teme. —Parece ponerse serio por un segundo, pero después se encoge de hombros—. Qué le vamos a hacer. Es obvio que tiene una diana enorme pegada en su espalda.

—¿Algo más que quieras saber?

—¿Llevas prisa?

—Quería ir al hospital antes de que terminara la hora de visita —responde Katsuki—. Un amigo accidentado.

—Entonces no, no hay nada más que quiera saber. Recibo tus informes, ¿no?

—¿Los lees?

—Bakugo…

—Sólo es pregunta.

—Creo que sabes que los lee mi asistente, a menos de que algo sea muy importante. Tengo que hacer mis propios reportes, de todos modos.

—¿Y los haces?

—¿Por quién me tomas?

—El número dos —respondió Katsuki.

—Tienes un punto. —Hawks se relaja y se cruza de brazos—. Bueno, puedes irte, si quieres. Sólo deja tu parte pagada.

Katsuki chasquea la lengua. Podría invitarle la comida. Después de todo, es el número dos y gana como tal. Y tiene su propia agencia. Pero no se queja y deja su parte pagada antes de salir pitando al hospital. No tiene mucho tiempo y tiene que llegar porque no gastó toda su hora de la comida en cocinar algo para Kaminari.

Llega media hora antes de que se acabe el horario de visitas y se dirige directamente al elevador. Se encuentra a alguien que no esperaba ver cuando las puertas se abren.

—¿Y tú qué carajos haces aquí?

—Bakugo, un placer —responde Todoroki que, como siempre, interpreta sus palabras como le da la gana. Kirishima sólo dice que tiene un traductor de Katsuki al japonés común y corriente.

—Sí, sí, pregunté qué demonios…

—Querían hacerle un chequeo a mi padre —responde—. Tuvo un accidente ayer.

Katsuki no dice «espero que se mejore» ni «espero que todo esté bien» ni nada por el estilo. No lo siente y no le importa. Además el héroe número uno puede con los rasguños, no necesita los buenos deseos de nadie.

—Ah, bien. —Katsuki aprieta el botón del cuarto piso—. ¿Acabaste trabajando para él?

—Ofrecía el mejor sueldo —explica Todoroki.

No le sorprende. Hay sobrepoblación de héroes según la comisión —lo cual es una absoluta y completa estupidez—, así que todos los sueldos son una mierda en cualquier parte. Especialmente para los héroes jóvenes como ellos, que todavía luchan por asentarse en algún lugar del ranking.

—Ah.

Siguen en silencio hasta que el elevador se abre en el cuarto piso. Todoroki va más arriba.

Bakugo baja y le hace un gesto con la mano que espera se interprete como una despedida y camina hasta el cuarto de Kaminari. La cama de la entrada sigue desocupada. En la de en medio hay una visita junto al hombre inconsciente. Kaminari está sólo, jugando con el celular.

Se le ilumina la cara cuando lo ve.

—¡Bakugo!

—Te traje algo —alza la bolsa que trae en la mano—. Ramen decente. No esa mierda instantánea que comes. Aunque creo que se enfrío un poco.

—Gracias. —Kaminari sonríe—. Kirishima se fue. Dijo que tenía reportes por terminar. Pero pasó por aquí hace rato.

—Me mandó unos veinte mensajes, sí —responde Katsuki. Dejó la bolsa con el contenedor del ramen en la mesita que estaba a un lado de la mesa de Kaminari—. ¿Qué demonios haces?

—Intentando cazar algo bueno. —Katsuki alzó una ceja—. Sólo he conseguido rattatas. —Le enseña la pantalla del celular—. ¡Mira! Toda el área está llena.

Parece devastado. Katsuki alza una ceja al ver los nombres.

—Todos se llaman Nedzu —comenta.

—Me pareció buena idea.

Katsuki honestamente, no sabe que decir. Lo criticaría, pero no le piensa enseñar a Kaminari todo lo que tiene en su cuenta de Pokemon. No siguen la plática porque deja el celular a un lado y extiende los brazos.

—Tengo que quedarme esta noche para observación, otra vez. Preferiría estar haciendo otra cosa en vez de estar aquí y… —Mira hacia la ventana—. Es obvio que se siente mejor, porque los ojos le brillan ante la idea de estar afuera.

Cuando Kaminari no lo mira, más concentrado en el mundo exterior que en él, Katsuki sonríe. El momento acaba y Bakugo vuelve a poner la misma cara de siempre.

—Llamó Jirou, por cierto. Dice que se alegra de que esté bien. Que hablará la próxima vez que esté en Tokio. —Katsuki asiente. No les vendría mal ver a Jirou, pero está trabajando en Nagoya. Todos sus antiguos compañeros están por todos lados del país—. Ashido también mandó buenos deseos.

No le dice «¿Y a mí que me importan esos extras?», como hace siempre, porque al final del día algunos son sus amigos. Y porque Kaminari está sonriendo y le tranquiliza ver esa sonrisa. Hay energía en ella.

Y tranquilidad.

A veces, no queda más que disfrutar lo que ofrece el ojo del huracán.

* * *

**Palabras: 1175.**

**1) Bueno, ya apareció Hawks, expliqué más o menos la naturaleza de la posición de Katsuki en su agencia, Kaminari bebé recuperó la sonrisa, decidí tomarme un respiro con esta palabra (un poco irónico, considerando que es energía) y aproveché también para sacar a Todoroki. Igual planeo que aparezca Deku pronto, ustedes no saben por qué, pero yo sí.**

**2) Kaminari es un sol y me encanta. Also gracias a mis amigas que si saben de Pokemon GO! y de Pokemon en especial por sugerir cosas (unas que aún no salen) y responder mis preguntas estúpidas sólo para que en este capítulo mencionara rattatas únicamente.**

* * *

_Andrea Poulain_


	9. Receta para katsudon

**Palabra**: intensidad.

* * *

**Receta para katsudon**

_Heavy as a hurricane, louder than a freight train  
This is how we rise up  
Heart is beating faster, feels like thunder  
Magic, static, call me a fanatic  
It's our world, they can never have it_

_The Resistance, Skillet_

* * *

No tiene tiempo de quitarse el traje cuando siente que lo avalancha otro ser humano. Carajo, acaba de entrar, ¿no pueden tenerle piedad? Hasta que se da cuenta de que es Denki y que se ve como nuevo.

—¡Kacchan, estoy de vuelta!

En qué momento se le ocurrió dejarlo que le dijera así.

—No te extrañé —espeta, quitándoselo de encima.

Mentira. Katsuki alza la vista y ve como, unos pasos más atrás, Kirishima se cruza de brazos y alza una ceja. Así que le responde con el mismo gesto. Kaminari nunca llega a notarlo.

—Lo que te deje dormir por la noche —le dice Kirishima.

—¡El que no podía dormir eres tú! —contesta Katsuki.

Kaminari alterna su mirada divertida entre dos. Sonríe. Tiene una sonrisa amplia y cuando enseña todos los dientes no puede evitar contagiar su felicidad en todas partes. Katsuki deja salir un bufido y le revuelve el cabello.

—¿Ya estás como nuevo? —pregunta.

—Listo como si nada hubiera pasado. Me dijeron que me tomara unos días, si quería. —Vuelve a sonreír—. ¿Qué hay de cenar?

—¡Acabo de llegar y ya estás pidiendo comida, no la hago aparecer de la nada! —Deja caer las granadas a un lado de la puerta. Se quita también el antifaz y lo deja en la mesa del recibidor antes de dirigirse a la cocina—. Dije que había katsudon esperándote en casa, ¿no?

Se quita los guantes también y los deja lejos de la estufa.

—Endeavor estaba en el hospital cuando me fui —dice Kaminari.

—¡Eijiro, los trastes del desayuno! ¡Si yo cocino, ustedes lavan los trastes! —espeta Katsuki.

—¡Voy! —grita Eijiro.

Por qué carajos siempre hay trastes del desayuno.

—Bueno, como _yo_ estaba diciendo —sigue Kaminari—, comentaron que Endeavor seguía ahí. Un accidente. Del mismo día que yo.

—¿Sigue ahí? —pregunta Katsuki mientras saca todos los ingredientes que necesita para el katsudon—. Todoroki dijo que no era nada tan serio el día que me lo encontré. —Maldice para si cuando se da cuenta de que quizá no tienen suficiente arroz. Bueno, tendrá que ser con un poco menos—. ¿Sabes algo?

Kaminari se encoge de hombros.

—No mucho. Kirishima dice que fuiste a una junta.

Katsuki gruñe, sólo de recordarla.

—Hoy. Dos horas perdidas en mi vida que nunca recuperaré de héroes diciendo estupideces —se queja—. Todo es «pero cómo es posible», «es un escándalo», «nadie creía posible que atacaran directamente la agencia de Endeavor». Inútiles. Ya pasó y todo el mundo sigue lamiéndose las heridas del orgullo y no haciendo nada. —Gruñe—. Hay muy pocas pistas sobre los villanos. Un grupo, por si fuera poco. Odio a los grupos de villanos.

La liga no le había dejado muy buenos recuerdos.

—Porque son demasiado patéticos como para ser relevantes por si solos —completa Kirishima, que lo ha oído decir eso unas mil veces. Hasta lo dice con sonsonete.

—Así que nadie sabe nada.

—No —espeta Katsuki—. Hay detenidos, pero no les han sacado una palabra todavía. Nada que valga la pena, al parecer. Querían volar la agencia de Endeavor, al menos eso sabemos.

—¿Podemos hablar de otra cosa? —pregunta Kaminari—. Acabo de regresar del hospital y si seguimos con esto, Kacchan le va a hacer un hoyo a la pared de pura frustración.

—Hay más razones por las que le puedo hacer un hoyo a la pared, idiota.

—Nos las sabemos todas —asegura Kaminari.

—Toditas. —Kirishima le sigue el juego.

—Empezando por lo inútiles que, según tú, son en la comisión.

—Siguiendo por los sueldos.

—El hecho de que Todoroki casi te alcance en el ranking. —En ese momento, Katsuki se las ha arreglado para escalar algunos puestos y se encuentra en el ocho. Todoroki lo sigue de cerca, en el once.

—O de que Midoriya te supere. —Son los únicos dos estudiantes de su generación en el ranking y Katsuki vive de mal humor porque Deku se las arregló para superarlo y caer en el número seis.

—O los vecinos de abajo que hacen mucho ruido todos los viernes.

—O cualquier mención a Endeavor…

—¡BASTA! —grita Katsuki.

—¿Lo ves? Lo sabemos todo. —Kaminari parece muy satisfecho de sí mismo.

—Que sepan que los odio —murmura Katsuki.

—No nos estarías haciendo katsudon si fuera así —asegura Kaminari—. ¿No quieres ayuda?

—¡Eres un peligro en la cocina y acabas de salir del hospital! —espeta Katsuki—. ¡Disfruta tu descanso o lo que sea! ¡Fuera de mi vista!

Kaminari se encoge de hombros.

—Los esperaré en la mesa. ¿Cuánto falta para cenar?

—¡No empieces!

—Es sólo que tengo que decirles algo. Importante —añade—. Nada que ver con héroes ni nada pero… importante. Creo. No sé.

—¡NO DES VUELTAS!

—Bakugo, sé amable.

—¡Estoy siendo amable!

—No, lo que estás consiguiendo es que los vecinos de abajo hagan todavía más ruido el viernes para vengarse por tus gritos —lo corrige Kirishima—. ¿No estabas diciendo que Kaminari acaba de salir del hospital?

—¡Lo dejaré tranquilo! ¡Listo! —espeta—. Igual podría decirnos ahora lo que sea que tiene…

—No, ¡no! —Kaminari parece escandalizarse ante eso—. Cuando la cena esté servida. Mejor.

—Bien.

Katsuki vuelve a concentrarse en el katsudon que tiene que hacer. Entonces suena su celular. Maldice. Extiende una mano para agarrarlo y contestar. El nombre en la pantalla no le augura nada bueno.

«Hawks».

—Más vale que sea importante porque…

«… estoy cocinando».

—¡Bakugo! —lo interrumpe la voz de Hawks—. ¡Hay un problema!

—Creí que habías vuelto a…

«… Fukuoka».

No puede completar ni una frase cada que Hawks lo interrumpe.

—¡Debería, pero ocurrió algo y…! ¡Se necesitan refuerzos!

Así es la vida. Katsuki deja de hacer lo que está haciendo en ese momento. Esas llamadas siempre llegan en el momento más inoportuno, porque todos lo son.

—¿A dónde?

—El hospital, donde estaba Endeavor… hay…

—Déjalo, voy para allá.

Cuelga. Tanto Kirishima como Kaminari lo ven expectantes.

—Hay problemas, van tras Endeavor y están atacando el hospital y sinceramente no sé en qué estado este ese lugar porque Hawks parecía incapaz de decir dos frases completas. —Inhala. Exhala. Quiere mantenerse tranquilo. Voltea a ver a Kirishima—. Vámonos.

El otro todavía tiene las manos mojadas y un plato en la mano.

—¡Tengo que ir a cambiarme de nuevo!

—Tienes tres minutos —espeta Katsuki—. Desde ahora.

—Yo también voy.

—No.

—¡Bakugo, no te estoy pidiendo permiso, te estoy avisando! —Kaminari ya está de pie y a medio camino de su habitación.

—¡Acabas de salir del hospital!

—¡Pero dijeron que podía volver a trabajar normalmente!

—¡También te sugirieron tomarte unos días!

—¡También voy y no voy a discutir!

Katsuki gruñe de pura frustración, pero tampoco puede detenerlo. Él mismo agarra los guantes que se había quitado y se dirige al recibidor, donde había dejado las granadas y el antifaz y lo que Kirishima llamaba «los picos de su cabeza».

Va a ser una noche larga.

* * *

**Palabras: 1151.**

**1) Ni un segundo de descanso les doy. Ni uno. Ni medio. Pero a pesar del desastre por venir, quería mostrarlos en un ****_setting_**** más doméstico.**

**2) Denki Kaminari es un amor y merece ser protegido. Also, Katsuki es medio imbécil para decir las cosas, lo suyo son las acciones. Aunque Kirishima lo mantiene a raya.**

* * *

_Andrea Poulain_


	10. Encuentro desafortunado

**Palabra**: encuentro.

* * *

**Encuentro desafortunado**

_I hope you're ready for a firefight  
'Cause the devil's got your number tonight (they say)  
We're never leaving this place alive  
But if we sing these words we'll never die_

_Save Yourself I'll Hold Them Back, My Chemical Romance_

* * *

El área está acordonada cuando llegan. Hay civiles que intentan preguntar qué ocurre, pero la policía los mantiene alejados. A ellos los dejan pasar.

—Hay una cacería dentro del hospital —les advierte uno de los policías.

Katsuki asiente y sonríe.

—Las cacerías se nos dan bien.

Todo está lleno de problemas. Por lo que Katsuki entiende en la primera media hora, no han logrado evacuar todo el hospital, los villanos están atrincherados en alguna parte entre el tercer y el cuarto piso —y sospechan que hay rehenes—, Endeavor está en el sexto y hay un montón de héroes vigilando. También sospechan que puede haber problemas en los sótanos.

Es una cacería.

El hospital es un campo de batalla.

Katsuki preferiría que fuera un lugar con menos cosas letales, pero no se puede tener todo en la vida. Lamentablemente.

Tienen que liberar a los rehenes primero y hay un grupo organizándose en la recepción. Katsuki aguanta sus ganas de interrumpir a todo el mundo, porque todos hablan por encima del resto y nadie se pone de acuerdo. Al menos, se dice, tienen un mapa del hospital y tienen una idea clara de dónde se concentraron los villanos. Al menos. El resto son sólo malas noticias. Conocen algunas singularidades de los villanos, pero no todas. No tienen comunicación con los héroes que se quedaron atrapados en los pisos de arriba, así que nadie puede coordinar ningún plan. No funciona la señal de ningún celular ni de comunicadores ni de nada. Es un caos.

Y está el asunto del sótano. Los villanos que emboscaron el hospital llegaron por allí y existe la sospecha de que todavía puede haber algún rezagado esperando su oportunidad.

No ve a Hawks por ninguna parte. Supone que está arriba. (Y si alguien tiene esperanzas de bajar, es él, aunque no duda que los villanos mantengan vigilado el perímetro como puedan por si ven al héroe número dos bajar volando).

A la que ve es a Miruko.

Quiere registrar el sótano.

—No puedes ir tu sola —oye la voz de un héroe que ni conoce ni le importa. Brazos de motosierra, lo bautiza en su cabeza. Absolutamente irrelevante en el panorama de los pros.

—¡Es mejor si no va una multitud! —espeta Miruko—. No queremos llamar la atención por si hay alguien y si no hay nadie tampoco tiene caso reducir las fuerzas de los que van a liberar a los rehenes.

—Lleva a alguien más contigo, al menos —implora el tipo brazos de motosierra.

Miruko pasea su mirada entre todo el grupo. Katsuki no se sorprende cuando sus ojos se posan en él, entornados. Él sólo asiente.

—Voy a ir con ella —le dice a Kaminari y a Kirishima—. Manténganse juntos.

Kaminari abre la boca para replicar algo.

—No es una orden —espeta Katsuki—, es un consejo. —Hay una pausa. Aprovecha para ajustarse el antifaz—. Más les vale estar enteros porque no voy a desperdiciar la cena de hoy.

«Cuídense», quiere decir.

Miruko se cruza de brazos, esperándolo.

—Vamos.

Se dirigen hasta las escaleras porque los ascensores no funcionan. Katsuki no dice nada. Mientras bajan.

—Oí que trabajas para Hawks.

—Ajá.

—¿Qué tal?

—Lo que esperas de Hawks —murmura Katsuki. Sólo quiere mantenerse enterado de lo que pasa lejos de él y lo deja hacer lo que mejor le parezca. No es su peor trabajo. Pero el sueldo tampoco es bueno—. No está mal.

Miruko se encoge de hombros.

—Sólo no vueles esté edificio, ¿quieres?

Katsuki le regala su mirada de «fue un accidente y lo sabes». La mujer no responde. Llegan hasta el segundo sótano en silencio.

—Al parecer aquí hay viejos túneles de drenaje o algo —informa Miruko— y por ahí entraron los villanos. Bueno, haciendo un hoyo, pero… deben estar por aquí. Alguien oyó ruidos y creemos que hay alguien.

Habla en voz baja.

Caminan entre los pasillos un rato. Es mitad bodega, mitad laboratorios en desuso.

—Siento lo del accidente, por cierto —dice Katsuki—. La mala prensa y eso.

—Ya pasó. Te despedí. Lo pagaste. Te fue mal. Supéralo.

—Sólo decía.

—Todo el mundo comete esos errores. Pregúntale a un héroe y verás que todos tienen ese tipo de recuerdos —habla con tono firme, pero bajo—. Me alegro de que te vaya bien. Subiste en el ranking.

—¿No te arrepientes de haberme despedido?

Miruko niega con la cabeza.

—No te hubieras quedado mucho tiempo, de todos modos —le responde—. No eres del tipo que está hecho para hacer de subordinado de alguien más ni del que va a formar un equipo de héroes. Eres como yo en ese sentido.

Todavía no oyen ningún ruido que no sean sus zapatos en el suelo, pero van alerta.

—¿A qué demonios te refieres?

—Vas a acabar abriendo tu propia agencia.

—Se necesita dinero para eso.

—No dije que mañana, imbécil. Sólo algún día.

Katsuki chasquea la lengua. No puede ni pagar las cuentas, mucho menos va a poder invertir en una agencia propia.

Siguen caminando en silencio.

El agua se filtra por algún lugar. Quizá están cerca de encontrar algo. Así que no vuelven a abrir la boca y se mantienen alerta. Un ruido de pasos. Miruko le dirige una mirada de «¿Oíste eso?» y Katsuki la apresura.

Después las cosas pasan demasiado rápido. Algo lo ataca desde la penumbra y le agarra un pie. «Algo» en realidad es un cable o algo parecido, pero no alcanza a ver bien en la oscuridad. Pierde el equilibro cuando alguien jala el cable y grita. Intenta lanzar una explosión para evitar que lo arrastren, pero no puede disparar nada lo suficientemente fuerte sin causar daños estructurales y tiene que recordar que está en los sótanos. No alcanza a ver a Miruko, pero la oye gritar también. Le frustra no ver al enemigo.

De repente algo le golpea la cabeza muy fuerte.

El mundo se funde a negro.

No sabe cuánto tiempo está inconsciente, pero cuando despierta no está en la mejor situación. Está atado a una silla. Hay esposas en sus manos y las tiene hacia su espalda. Intenta lanzar una explosión, pero no ocurre nada.

«Canceladores de singularidad», piensa.

No es algo bueno porque significa que, además, le quitaron las granadas.

Pero no es la primera vez que ha salido de una situación que los implique.

No ve nada, hay algo sobre sus ojos. Pero no le taparon la boca.

—¿Miruko? ¡¿Miruko?!

Por unos segundos, no hay respuesta.

—Todavía no vuelve en sí —le responde una voz que no conoce, de mujer—. Creo que le inyecté una dosis muy fuerte. —Katsuki abre la boca otra vez, pero no alcanza a decir nada cuando siente una mano bajo su barbilla, obligándolo a alzar la cabeza. Todavía se siente desorientado y le cuesta concentrarse—. Pero tú y yo podemos aprovechar el tiempo. Siempre me gusta encontrarme con héroes.

Katsuki traga saliva.

Tiene que salir de allí.

* * *

**Palabras: 1157.**

**1) ****_I am so not sorry for this_****. ****Especialmente por un cliffhanger. Hay un meme que se refiere a los escritores de fanfics que son crueles como malévolos cucarachones y pues eso soy hoy.**

**2) Si ya leyeron el capítulo 260 del manga, MIRUKO ME PUEDE PISAR LA CARA. Me encanta el personaje y por eso su aparición especial.**

**3) Y bueno, los insultos me los dejan en mi tacita de las lágrimas. Igual siguen siendo los primeros capítulos, no se crean que no voy a solucionar mis tremendos desmadres.**

* * *

_Andrea Poulain_


	11. Instinto de supervivencia

**Palabra**: ranking.

* * *

**Instinto de supervivencia**

_Lost inside my head, I open up the door  
Step right off the ledge, into the abyss  
Nothing that I know, I can't hear what you say  
Am I already dead, into the abyss_

_The Abyss, Three Days Grace_

* * *

No había nada aleatorio en la manera en la que lo había atado a aquella silla. Se había asegurado de que no pudiera liberarse el sólo si no tenía su singularidad. Sentía cables por todo su cuerpo, manteniéndolo pegado en dónde estaba. Eso significaba una cosa.

—He leído sobre ti —sigue diciendo la voz.

Quien lo atrapó sabe quién es.

La oscuridad no le gusta.

Alza la cabeza, como buscando de donde viene, pero no puede, porque tiene algo sobre los unos, una tela, algo que le impide ver.

—Número ocho en el ranking —recita la voz de la mujer—, podrías ir más alto si no fueras… tú. Pero lo que más me interesa… —Oye pasos. La voz viene de atrás—. Ni siquiera eres tú. Trabajas para Hawks, ¿no?

Katsuki no responde.

Para que la va a dignificar con una respuesta.

Inhala, exhala. Intenta mover las manos, buscando una manera de liberarlas, pero no puede. La mujer no usó esposas comunes.

Siente que le jala un guante, el de la mano derecha. La mujer le agarra una mano y él se resiste.

No le gusta que lo toquen repentinamente.

Secuelas de haber sido secuestrado y esas cosas.

—No tienes feas manos, chico —le dice la voz de la mujer—. Son las estrellas del show después de todo, ¿no? —Ella se las arregla para inmovilizarlo, para hacer que deje de pelear. Un pedazo de cable se enrolla en su dedo meñique. A Katsuki le cuesta respirar y no puede esconderlo—. Trabajas para Hawks, ¿no? —repite.

Katsuki sigue sin contestar.

Trata de mantenerse tranquilo.

—Eso no funciona si no contestas las preguntas. —No quiere hacerlo. No va a hacerlo. Sólo está callado porque está pensando en una forma de salir de esa situación—. Habrá que hacer algo, ¿no?

El cable se mueve. Hace su dedo hacia atrás y Katsuki aprieta la mandíbula en cuanto entiende lo que está pasando.

Oye el hueso tronar.

—Tercer intento: trabajas para Hawks, ¿no?

—Vete a la mierda —espeta Katsuki. Siente cable enrollarse en su dedo anular. Se le corta la respiración—. Sí.

Todo el mundo lo sabe, de todos modos. No vale la pena otro hueso roto sólo por esa pregunta.

—Bien. Entiendes la idea. —Hay una pausa. Siente una mano en su cuello y eso le eriza todo el cabello. Unos labios se acercan a su oído—. Quiero los puntos débiles de Hawks. Es el número dos en el ranking, después de todo.

—No conoces a los héroes, ¿eh? —espeta Katsuki. Ya sabe lo que viene y no planea contestar eso—. No traicionamos.

Una risa. Y luego el ruido del dedo quebrado. Katsuki aprieta la mandíbula, pero aun así suelta un quejido.

Sigue el dedo medio.

—Puedo arruinar tus dos manos. Hacer que el uso de tu singularidad sea un infierno. Piénsalo.

—Vete a la mierda.

Dedo roto. El cable se enrolla en el índice. Katsuki supone que la singularidad de la mujer tiene que ver con ese estúpido cable que lo mantiene inmovilizado.

—¿Tan poca conservación tienes?

No hay respuesta. Otro dedo roto. Toda la mano derecha le duele.

—Otra oportunidad.

Katsuki aprieta la mandíbula, terco. El cable se enrolla en el pulgar y lo hace hacia atrás, hasta que se quiebra. Suelta un quejido.

Una mano se posa en su cuello, otra vez.

Odia eso. Nunca lo ha superado, desde Kamino. Que lo ataquen por detrás siempre le despierta reacciones más viscerales. Por puro reflejo intenta activar su singularidad con la mano derecha.

Dolió.

Por supuesto, no funciona. Inhibidores, recuerda.

Puede soportar el dolor, ese no es el problema. Pero la impotencia.

No puede hacer nada si no puede huir.

—No hay ninguna red de comunicación, podemos estar mucho tiempo aquí hasta que a alguien se le ocurra venir a buscarlos. Hasta que la número cinco despierte y tenga alguien más a quien hacerle preguntas. —Katsuki tuerce la boca al oír eso. No le van a sacar nada a Miruko—. Así que piénsalo.

—¿Quieren destruir a Hawks como están haciendo con Endeavor? —espeta Katsuki. Le gustaría ver a su interlocutora, no estar en la oscuridad—. No vas a conseguir…

—Todos tienen un punto límite —lo interrumpe. Le jala el guante izquierdo—. Sólo hay que encontrarlo.

Katsuki traga saliva. Necesita un plan pronto. Necesita que la mujer se equivoque, agarrarla por sorpresa, lo que sea. No planea acabar como Deku en cualquier día de clase cuando acababan de entrar a UA, con todos los huesos rotos.

—No te voy a decir nada. Haz lo que quieras.

Le rompe el meñique y el anular juntos de la izquierda, sólo por joder. Va a ser un problema después, piensa Katsuki, porque si no puede mover sus manos bien, tampoco va a poder controlar las explosiones que salgan de ellas.

—¿Por cuánto estás dispuesto a vender las debilidades de tu jefe, héroe número ocho?

—¡Vete a la mierda! ¡No soy un traidor!

Eso le cuesta el dedo medio.

Quedan dos. Pero el cable no se enreda inmediatamente en el dedo índice porque algo distrae a la mujer. Katsuki percibe el ruido de alguien intentando liberarse. Katsuki vuelve a intentar que el cable ceda, aunque sea un poco, aprovechando la distracción.

Eso sólo puede significar que Miruko está despertando.

—Joder… —oye la voz de la heroína—. ¿Bakugo?

—Aquí.

—Oh, estás de vuelta, temía que la dosis de inhibidor hubiera sido demasiado fuerte…

Katsuki de verdad necesita ver lo que está pasando, sólo puede valerse del resto de sus sentidos. Oye ruidos, pero no entiende que pasa hasta que oye algo que cae al piso. Algo más lo jala —o jala el cable de sus pies— y no entiende que ocurre. Se oye una pelea. Lo que quiere decir que Miruko está liberándose.

—¡Bakugo! —oye un grito—. ¡¿Tu singularidad funciona?!

—¡No!

—Se suponía que la dosis era suficiente para… —se oye la voz estrangulada de la otra mujer.

—Oh, no la tengo. —La voz de Miruko parece divertida—. Los músculos no están de adorno.

El problema es que Katsuki sigue sin poder moverse demasiado. Nota que el cable en sus pies empieza a ceder un poco y se aprovecha de eso. Mueve las piernas todo lo que puede, intentando liberarlas. Pero el cable vuelve a jalarlo, más fuerte esta vez— y se va de espaldas. Las manos —ya demasiado magulladas— son las que resienten el golpe. Katsuki no puede contener el grito.

Al menos, al caer el cable en sus piernas se aflojó, al igual que en su torso y el pedazo de tela que le impedía ver se movió, quedando en su frente y ya no sobre sus ojos. Se las arregla para levantarse como puede y está apenas acostumbrándose de nuevo a poder ver algo que no sea la más absoluta oscuridad cuando siente un golpe demasiado fuerte en la sien y, de nuevo, todo se funde a negro.

«Mierda».

* * *

**Palabras: 1157.**

**1) Katsuki ****_needs a break_**** 2020\. Sí, definitivamente. Pero no sé cuándo o cómo voy a arreglar este desmadre, pero ahí va la cosa. Siento la ausencia de Kirishima y Kaminari en estos capítulos pero es que MIRUKO. Igual ya vuelven en el que sigue.**

**2) Un minuto de silencio por los dedos de Katsuki, que quedaron como los de Deku cuando entró a UA.**

* * *

_Andrea Poulain_


	12. Relativamente bien, relativamente mal

**Palabra**: dificultades

* * *

**Relativamente bien, relativamente mal**

_The night was all you had  
You ran into the night from all you had  
Found yourself a path upon the ground  
You ran into the night, you can't be found_

_Laura Palmer, Bastille_

* * *

Cuando recupera el sentido, Miruko lo está mirando.

—¿Puedes caminar?

Katsuki abre y cierra los ojos un par de veces, intentando acostumbrarse a la luz. Se sorprende cuando descubre que puede mover las manos y su primer reflejo es intentar tallarse los ojos, pero ni siquiera llega a tocárselos, porque los dedos le duelen.

«Rotos», recuerda.

—¿Qué?

—Qué si puedes caminar, imbécil.

—Creo. No me rompió las piernas. —Apoya un codo en el piso y se incorpora—. ¿Qué pasó con la loca?

—¿La villana? Huyó.

—¿No fuiste tras ella?

—Estabas inconsciente. —Miruko tiene cara de circunstancias—. No iba a dejarte a merced de que apareciera otro. Además no tengo mi singularidad. —Eso era la peor excusa que Katsuki le había escuchado a Miruko, que le había repetido una y mil veces que no debía ser dependiente de sus explosiones, sólo por si acaso.

—Lo siento. —Katsuki se incorpora. Las dos manos le duelen como un demonio—. ¿Cuánto tiempo estuve…?

También le duele la cabeza.

—No mucho. ¿Quince minutos? —Miruko se encoge de hombros—. Levántate, vamos arriba. Esto es un hospital, debe de haber primeros auxilios.

Katsuki descubre que puede caminar perfectamente. Se aguanta el dolor e intenta hacer que la nitroglicerina de sus manos se encienda. Logra sólo una pequeña explosión que no puede controlar muy bien porque no puede mover los dedos.

Al menos su singularidad está de vuelta.

—Ey, no los muevas. —Miruko señala sus dedos—. Los vas a poner peor. —Alza algo medio roto con una mano—. Te quité esto.

Esposas.

Katsuki extiende una mano para agarrarlas, pero Miruko las retira.

—No las muevas. Vamos arriba —espeta y empieza a caminar.

—Pero, espera, esas cosas sólo las he visto en…

—Sí —confirma Miruko—. Uso exclusivo de las fuerzas armadas, la policía y demás aparatos de justicia.

—¿Cómo las tenía la…?

—Una buena pregunta, ¿no? —Miruko no lo deja terminar—. No descubriremos nada aquí abajo así que vamos arriba. Revisé todo, tengo tus guantes, pero la villana se llevó tus granadas —Katsuki gruñe, tiene que pagar unas nuevas—. No hay nada más relevante. —Katsuki se fija en que tiene varios cortes en las piernas y en los brazos—. Sabía usar bien su singularidad. Cables en la cabeza. Como medusa.

Katsuki asiente. Ni siquiera le alcanzó a ver la cara.

Suben los dos pisos hasta la recepción en silencio. Hay unos pocos héroes allí. Entre ellos, Kirishima y Kaminari. El pelirrojo es el primero en verlo y se lo señala al otro. Se acercan.

—¿Estás bien? —pregunta Kirishima.

Katsuki asume que debe verse como la mierda, así que como única explicación alza las manos.

—Perfectamente.

—Mierda —murmura Kirishima.

Kaminari abre mucho los ojos. Al menos Katsuki puede tranquilizarse porque están enteros.

—¿Ustedes?

—Bueno… todo esto fue un fracaso —resume Kirishima.

—Los villanos se fueron. Al menos. Retirada masiva —dice Kaminari—. No sabemos por qué. Al principio las cosas iban relativamente bien para nosotros, hasta que empezaron a ir relativamente mal…

—Eso es un eufemismo, Pikachu —dice Kirishima.

—Bakugo, voy a buscar a alguien que sepa primeros auxilios. —Katsuki oye la voz de Miruko a lo lejos—. ¡Ustedes dos! —Kirishima voltea a verla—. No lo deben mover los dedos.

—¿Mal?

—Bueno, el resumen es que Endeavor está en coma, Hawks está herido, pero bien y los únicos dos villanos que logramos atrapar tenían una pastilla de veneno y ahora no tenemos a ningún detenido. —Kirishima se encoge de hombros. Es obvio que es un gesto desesperado para quitarle importancia a un asunto que sí la tiene.

—Como dije, relativamente mal —asegura Kaminari.

Katsuki alza una ceja.

—Se frío el cerebro —informa Kirishima.

—Ah.

Una pausa. Miruko no vuelve.

—Me alegro que estés bien. —Kaminari sonríe y lo abraza. Katsuki alza una ceja mirando a Kirishima, pero Kirishima se encoge de hombros. El rubio tiene tendencia a olvidar que Katsuki odia los abrazos cuando todavía tiene el cerebro medio frito.

—No te voy a devolver el abrazo, imbécil.

Tener los dedos rotos es su excusa perfecta.

—No importa. Pero me alegro. Todavía tengo algo importante que decirles, ¿no? —Kaminari lo suelta por fin. Kirishima sólo le da un par de palmadas en la espalda.

Katsuki está a punto de preguntarle qué es lo que quiere decirles cuando oye una voz que dice su nombre.

—¡Bakugo! ¡Ven acá! —Es Miruko—. ¡Encontré a alguien que puede ayudarte con tus huesos de mierda!

—Vuelvo en un momento —dice por lo bajo y se dirige hasta Miruko, que está sólo unos pasos más lejos—. ¡¿Quieres gritarlo más fuerte para ver si todo el mundo se entera?! —le espeta a Miruko.

—Tú eres el que estás gritando ahora.

Katsuki abre y cierra a boca, buscando algo con qué responder, pero sólo suelta un gruñido y alza las manos. El héroe que está con Miruko tiene un kit de primeros auxilios y al menos puede evitar que todos sus dedos empeoren.

—Al parecer Endeavor está en coma —dice Miruko—. Y Hawks está herido, todavía está arriba. Quizá quieras subir a verlo después. Y no tenemos a nadie para interrogar…

Katsuki se desconecta. Miruko sólo le está repitiendo lo mismo que ya le dijo Kirishima, él sólo quiere que su cerebro descanse y se acostumbre a la idea de que está bien otra vez. Voltea a ver a Kirishima y Kaminari, que siguen donde los dejó. No alcanza a oír lo que dicen, pero Kaminari está haciendo una pose estúpida y Kirishima se ríe antes de imitarlo.

Son unos idiotas.

Pero al menos encuentran como sonreír en el desastre.

Así que él lo hace también.

—¡Bakugo! ¡¿Me estás poniendo atención?!

* * *

**Palabras: 948.**

**1) Bueno, ehm, ¿esto es un descanso? Necesito un descanso de la acción porque tengo unos cuantos planes para mis bebés, pero aun así tienen dificultades porque me estoy inventando una trama al hilo.**

**2) Si alguien ve mi referencia a Te Lo Resumo Así No Más le propongo matrimonio. Ok, no, la referencia es muy obvia, pero díganme si la vieron.**

* * *

_Andrea Poulain_


	13. Ir con la corriente

**Palabra**: corriente.

* * *

**Ir con la corriente**

_We all start with the beautiful  
Hope, pride, and love  
It's never meant to feel so difficult  
Your dreams become your drug_

_Broken Pieces, Andy Black_

* * *

La mañana siguiente están demasiado cansados. Katsuki prepara el desayuno con las sobras de la cena y nadie dice nada. No tienen noticias de Endeavor y Katsuki sólo tiene un par de mensajes de Hawks. En el primero le asegura que estará bien pronto, por si está preocupado —aunque, añade, sabe que Katsuki no es de la clase de personas que se preocupen a lo estúpido—. En el segundo le pide que le lleve pollo frito para cenar, porque tiene un ala muy magullada y lo están obligando a descansar.

Katsuki tiene la tentación de ignorarlos, pero en vez de eso acaba presumiéndole que Recovery Girl acabó arreglándole las manos en la madrugada porque se lo suplicó lo suficiente.

«Ustedes y los huesos rotos», había dicho la mujer cuando había llegado al hospital, «parecen aficionados a ellos».

—Iba a decirles algo —interrumpe Kaminari, cuando el silencio se hace demasiado largo y hasta antinatural.

—Llevo esperándolo desde anoche y no parece llegar el momento adecuado.

No, Katsuki no es de la clase de personas que soporta la espera. O las vueltas. Y Kaminari lleva toda la noche dándole vueltas a algo.

—Bakugo…

—¡Fui amable! —espeta él—. Pikachu, sólo suéltalo.

—Bueno, hay un caso en Hokkaido. Al norte —empieza—. Contactaron a mi agencia porque al parecer tienen… tenemos… experiencia en ese tipo de casos. Hay gente desaparecida.

—¿Y? —pregunta Katsuki.

—Bakugo, no lo presiones, ¿quieres? —dice Kirishima.

—¡Sólo es una pregunta!

Kaminari se ríe.

—Parecen una pareja casada —comenta, con una sonrisa—. ¿Se los han dicho?

—¡Llega al punto! —espeta Katsuki.

Sí, se lo han dicho. Mina, unas mil veces. Deku, más o menos lo mismo. Nunca ha pensado en ello a profundidad porque no quiere descubrir cosas que no sepa cómo manejar mientras tiene su vida de cabeza. Vivir en un sofá, supone, es tener su vida de cabeza.

—Ya voy, cómo eres desesperado, Kacchan.

Debería haberlo detenido cuando empezó a decirle así. Debería haberlo parado. Ahora se lo dice nada que quiere irritarlo y lo logra. Katsuki prefiere no pensar en el hecho de que no le desagrada en absoluto ese estúpido sobre nombre en los labios de Kaminari.

—Entonces, sobre la misión en Hokkaido… —Kirishima intenta enfocar el tema.

—Llegó hace un par de semanas. Y mi jefe quería que fuera, pero luego ocurrió todo el desastre del accidente y no era seguro y… —Se está haciendo bolas, Katsuki lo ve justo enfrente de sus ojos—. Bueno, el caso es que me habló ayer y de todos modos quiere que vaya. Calcula que sólo es una semana. —Se encoge de hombros—. Y ya estoy prácticamente bien, así que…

—¿Te vas a Hokkaido?

—¡Sí!

Katsuki abre y cierra los ojos. No es que le cueste procesar todo lo que está pasando, es que no entiende la cantidad de vueltas que dieron para llegar a ese punto.

—¡¿Nos tuviste esperando para decir que te vas a Hokkaido?! —Katsuki frunce el ceño.

—Sí. ¡Es importante! ¡No sabía que me iban a considerar para algo como esto!

—Lo sabemos —asegura Kirishima—. ¿Cuándo te vas?

—¿En tres días?

—¿Nos estás diciendo o nos estás preguntando? —Katsuki se cruza de brazos.

—¡Diciendo! ¡Me voy en tres días! Será sólo como una semana o así. —Kaminari sonríe, parece animado por la idea—. De hecho, puedes quedarte con mi cuarto mientras tanto. Por si quieres dormir en una cama normal.

—Gracias. —Katsuki acepta sin dudar, no está como para rechazar esas ofertas—. ¿Es peligroso?

—Katsuki, no lo interrogues.

—¡Se llama preocupación, Kirishima, quizá hayas oído hablar de ella! ¡Es normal!

—No lo sé… —responde Kaminari—. ¿Supongo? —Se encoge de hombros—. Sólo es una oportunidad. Ya sé que está pasando mucha mierda aquí. Pero igual en todas partes y sólo quiero… no sé, ¿momentum? —Kaminari se talla los ojos—. Demostrar que valgo, algo. No estoy yendo a ningún lado en el ranking o en el trabajo. Ni siquiera puedo llegar al top treinta. Y hace unos días sólo conseguí que me hirieran. Necesito lograr algo por mí mismo. Juro que tendré cuidado si están preocupados, sólo siento que tengo que ir con la corriente, o algo.

De repente parece mucho más decaído que al principio. Katsuki es capaz de ver todo el potencial que tiene, de apreciar su habilidad. Sólo suelta un bufido.

—No tienes que explicarme tus estúpidos motivos, Pikachu —espeta—. Confío en ti.

—Sí, eso. —Kirishima sonríe—. Sabemos que estarás bien.

—Ajá —agrega Katsuki.

Eso parece animarlo un poco más.

Pero es cierto. Katsuki está en el número ocho del ranking, pero no puede evitar sentir que está dando vueltas en círculos. ¿Qué tanto lo está haciendo por conseguir el número uno y que tanto por hacer el bien? A veces se engaña y se dice que las dos cosas son lo mismo, pero sabe que no es verdad. Ha visto muchas estupideces ocurrir por culpa de ese ranking.

—De todos modos —añade— ten cuidado, Pikachu.

—¡Y atrapa un Lapras para mí, por favor! —pide Kirishima.

Katsuki rueda los ojos.

—No sé por qué carajos todavía no tienes uno.

Se pone en pie, recogiendo todos los platos sucios que ya no tienen comida y los deja sobre el fregadero.

—¡Porque son raros, Katsuki, por eso!

—¿Y qué te hace pensar que en Hokkaido va a haber más?

—¡No sé! ¡Es una isla! ¡Al norte! ¡Yo qué sé! —Su explicación es una mierda, pero Katsuki le dedica una sonrisa a medias.

—De verdad parecen una pareja casada.

—¡Si dices eso otra vez haré explotar tu trasero y tu único viaje será a urgencias! —grita Katsuki—. ¡Y les tocan los trastes! —Vuelve al comedor para acabar de recoger la mesa—. Tengo que irme, pero más vale que cuando vuelva estén impecables.

—No te preocupes —asegura Kirishima—. Estarán impecables.

Katsuki sabe que es una mentira. Siempre es una mentira.

* * *

**Palabras: 987.**

**1) ¿Qué creían? ¿Qué les iba a confesar su amor? Bold of you to assume que está relación tiene gente capaz de comunicarse asertivamente. Están entre mil pequeñas crisis. Más sobre eso adelante. Pero sí se nota el aprecio que se tienen.**

**2) Muchas de las cosas en ese departamento están inspiradas en mi tiempo viviendo en un departamento de universitarios cuando tenía veinte/veintiuno. Sí, alguien vivía en un sofá. Los departamentos de universitarios son otro mundo, se los aseguro.**

* * *

_Andrea Poulain_


	14. La habitación de Denki Kaminari

**Palabra**: equipo.

* * *

**La habitación de Denki Kaminari**

_But if the world was ending  
You'd come over right  
You'd come over and you'd stay the night  
Would you love me for the hell of it  
All our fears would be irrelevant_

_If The World Was Ending, JP Saxe & Julia Michaels_

* * *

Está mirando al techo.

Debería poder dormir.

La cama es más cómoda que el sillón de la sala. Hay menos ruido, porque la recamara de Kaminari da al pasillo y no a las ventanas de la calle, desde donde se oye todo el tráfico de Tokio. Y sin embargo.

No puede concentrarse. Lleva unos cuantos —bastantes— días de mierda. Por fin parece que la vida le está dando un respiro. Pero esa no ha sido su semana, ni su mes, ni su año, ni su nada. Suspira y mueve sus manos detrás de la nuca. Las detiene a medio camino, todavía medio apuntadas hacia el techo y se queda viéndolas un momento. En la penumbra distingue las cicatrices que llenan sus dedos. Recovery Girl le dijo que no había nada que hacer con ellas y él las va a ver todos los días de su vida.

Al final las baja.

Debería poder dormir. Y sin embargo.

Oye un par de toques en la puerta. No muy fuertes.

—¿Bakugo? —Es la voz de Kirishima, apenas un murmullo—. ¿Estás despierto?

Bueno, al menos no es el único que está dando vueltas.

Se pone en pie y se dirige a la puerta. La abre y allí está, Kirishima, con una playera enorme que dice «Crimson Riot» y unos pants que están más viejos que nada.

—Pasa —le dice.

—Así que tampoco puedes dormir.

—¿No es obvio?

Kirishima se interna en la recamara de Kaminari. A Bakugo la habitación le recuerda mucho a cuando estaban en UA. El sentido de la decoración de Pikachu no ha mejorado en lo más absoluto y simplemente usa cualquier cosa a la que le pueda poner sus manos encima —incluyendo un poster de Pikachu que Sero mandó imprimir con un «Chargebolt» escribo abajo.

—No quería molestarse. —Kirishima baja la vista. Pasan los años y a Katsuki todavía le parece llamativo el contraste de su personalidad. Lo seguro que parece en algún momento contra la mirada baja cuando está nervioso o se sienta avergonzado por algo, como en ese momento—. Sólo… —Hay una pregunta que no se atreve a pronunciar y está tan presente entre los dos que duele.

—Si me quitas las cobijas —empieza Katsuki—, duermes en el piso. ¿Quedó claro?

Hay una conversación entre líneas entre los dos. Todas las palabras no dichas se arremolinan en torno a ellos.

«¿Puedo dormir contigo?»

«Sí».

Kirishima alza la vista y sonríe.

—Gracias.

Katsuki no dice «de qué» o «de nada». Simplemente vuelve a la cama y le hace un espacio. Kirishima se mete entre las cobijas.

—Nunca puedo dormir si él no está —murmura. Busca el pecho de Katsuki y el rubio no se aparta—. Es estúpido, ¿no?

—Estoy teniendo un déjà vu, Kirishima, ya habíamos tenido esta conversación.

—Lo sé.

—Vas a obligarme a oírla de nuevo, ¿entonces?

Kirishima no contesta. En vez de eso se refugia en el pecho de Katsuki y él no dice nada. Le gusta esa cercanía, pero a la vez lo pone nervioso. Se siente adolescente y estúpido en ese momento y no sabe qué hacer.

Al final, habla.

—¿No te preocupa?

—Sí —reconoce Katsuki. Es la respuesta más amplia que está dispuesto a ofrecerle. Sí y ya. Podría decirle que le preocupa todo: que el héroe número uno no despierte, que la Comisión parezca sumida en caos, que los héroes de Tokio no sepan a donde mirar para buscar a los villanos que los han dejado en jaque ya dos veces, que algunas de sus deudas sigan esperándolo, que su sueldo siga sin ser nada llamativo, que los números del ranking vivan en sus pesadillas, que piense todo el tiempo en si Kaminari y Kirisihima están bien.

Todo eso se esconde en su «sí».

—¿Y?

—Confío en él —responde, finalmente—. Y en ti.

Quizá Kirishima no se acuerde, pero fueron las primeras personas en las que confió estando en UA. No planea dejar de hacerlo pronto.

Katsuki mueve una mano para apartarle el cabello de la cara.

—Quizá deberíamos dormir —sugiere—. O vas a estar cayéndote de sueño mientras patrullas.

—El que duerme más eres tú, Katsuki.

Kirishima sonríe. Alza un poco su propia mano y su pulgar se posa al borde de sus labios. Hay algo sobre esa cercanía de la que nunca hablan, ni siquiera tras puertas cerradas. Pero está ahí. Se refleja en como Katsuki no se queja demasiado cuando lo abrazan sus compañeros de apartamento, en las manos de Kirishima consolándolo cuando sabe que está decaído aunque no haya dicho nada, en el brazo que Kaminari les pasa por los hombros.

Y en las yemas de los dedos de Kirisihima al borde de sus labios.

Se quedan así un momento. Katsuki intenta no pensar en nada.

—Sólo duerme —espeta.

—Sí, mamá —responde Kirishima, en todo medio sarcástico.

—Si te desmayas por no tener suficiente energía mañana… —empieza a amenazar.

—Deja de preocuparte —murmura Kirishima—. Estaré bien. Estaremos bien. Pikachu incluido.

Katsuki tuerce la sonrisa.

—Sí, claro. Somos un buen equipo, ¿no? —pregunta. No necesita la reafirmación: sabe que son un buen equipo. Pero quiere oír a Kirisihima decir «sí». O algo parecido.

—Claro.

No le molesta. Ni aunque tenga que dormir en el sofá porque no paga renta, porque apenas si puede vivir al día porque sigue pagando por los daños colaterales que ha causado. Sus accidentes todavía lo persiguen. Aunque la cosa va mejorando, poco a poco. Mes a mes le sobra más dinero del sueldo que recibe.

Algún día va a pagar la renta, se promete.

Se hace el silencio y por un momento cree que Kirisihima por fin se quedó dormido. Él, definitivamente, empieza a rendirse al sueño.

—¿Katsuki? —oye, antes de quedarse completamente dormido.

No registra que Kirishima lo llama por su nombre de pila.

—¿Ajá? —Lo que dice es más un gruñido y un bufido que una palabra.

—Gracias por…

—Ajá.

No lo deja terminar. Tampoco oye lo que sigue. Se queda dormido entre las palabras de Kirisihima.

«Eijiro», medio piensa, entre sueños.

* * *

**Palabras: 1007.**

**1) Ay, mi vida, los dos extrañan al Pikachu del departamento. Y además están claramente enamorados entre ellos, pero como Katsuki no habla mucho de eso y más bien todo ocurre entre llíneas pues vine a torturarlos con un poco de ****_slowburn_****.**

**2) Feliz San Valentín y esas cosas. No tengo ningún fic especial para época, fuera de la tabla, pero igual en unos días los sorprendo con algo, quien sabe. Eso sí, mi Tiktok (sí, tengo esa coa de los centennials) está en pleno angst Bakudeku.**

* * *

_Andrea Poulain_


	15. Después de las dos de la mañana

**Palabra**: piel.

* * *

**Después de las dos de la mañana**

_I'll be with you from dusk till dawn  
Baby, I'm right here  
I'll hold you when things go wrong  
I'll be with you from dusk till dawn_

_Dusk Till Dawn, ZAYN & Sia_

* * *

El celular suena después de las dos de la mañana. Katsuki odia esas llamadas. Estira el brazo para agarrarlo, con cuidado de no despertar a Kirishima que, por alguna razón, es capaz de dormir con el timbre en la oreja.

—¿Sí? —contesta Katsuki, en voz baja.

No deja que se le note lo nervioso: nada después de las dos de la mañana son buenas noticias.

—Soy yo. —Kaminari. Katsuki está a punto de preguntarle si está bien, pero la voz del otro se le adelanta—. Tienen que venir a recogerme al aeropuerto. —Una pausa—. No tengo suficiente cambio para un taxi y tuve que pedirle a alguien para que me dejara hacer una llamada y…

—Está bien —responde Katsuki—. ¿En dónde estás exactamente?

—La primera puerta de llegadas nacionales —responde Kaminari.

—Vamos para allá.

No pregunta nada más. Se supone que Kaminari no debía de regresar hasta una semana más adelante. Algo debe de haber ocurrido.

Katsuki zarandea a Kirishima.

—Ey, idiota, despierta.

—¿Q-qué? —Le cuesta despertarse y su primer reflejo es tallarse los ojos—. Bakugo, son las…

—Ya lo sé, ya lo sé. Habló Pikachu, está en el aeropuerto, tenemos que ir por él —informa Katsuki.

Kirishima suelta un quejido.

—Estoy demasiado cansado.

—Pues no lo estés, porque tienes que manejar. —Katsuki se pone en pie y estira los brazos. En su camino hasta la puerta se ve de reojo en el espejo de Kirisihima: tiene un aspecto lamentable, pero odia que lo despierten temprano o, peor, de madrugada—. Voy a cambiarme.

«Cambiarse» implica sólo buscar una playera que no esté rota como la que usa a modo de pijama y dejarse los mismos pants negros con los que duerme. Kirishima sale un par de minutos después.

—Es demasiado tarde —se queja.

—O temprano, depende de cómo lo veas.

—Horrible. —Kirisihima vuelve a tallarse los ojos—. ¿Sabes por qué está en el aeropuerto?

—No pregunté —responde Katsuki—. Sólo sé que tenemos que ir. Ya tendremos tiempo de preguntarle. —Agarra las llaves del carro y se las lanza—. Ten.

El carro no es de ninguno de ellos. Es de Kaminari. Un modelo viejo, que no usa muy seguido y sólo saca cada que algún amigo en la ciudad le dice que se va a mudar y promete invitarle a cena si lo deja cargar las cajas en su cajuela. Como Katsuki unos pocos meses atrás. Él no tiene idea de cómo manejarlo, ni le importa. De todos modos es más rápido moviéndose con sus explosiones y para todo el resto existe el transporte —donde, al menos, no tiene que pagar la gasolina—. Pero Kirishima sí, Kaminari le enseñó.

Hacen casi todo el camino en silencio, tienen demasiado sueño y Katsuki está muy tentado a quedarse dormido en el asiento del copiloto. No lo hace sólo porque le preocupa que Kirishima sea el que pueda quedarse dormido.

No tardan demasiado en encontrar un lugar en el estacionamiento —después de todo, pasan de las dos de la mañana, no hay demasiada gente— y luego se dirigen hasta la zona de llegadas nacionales.

Katsuki es el primero en verlo: Kaminari está sentado en una banca, con una chamarra puesta y los brazos cruzados sobre el pecho, intentando guardar el calor. Alza la cabeza y, cuando los ve, se pone en pie.

—Ya llegamos. —Es el único saludo de Katsuki.

Kirishima sonríe alza la mano. No pregunta «¿Qué tal Hokkaido?» porque Kaminari debería seguir allí y quizá pasó algo. Después de varios años trabajando como profesionales, saben esperar el momento adecuado para hacer preguntas o contar cosas.

—¿Qué tal? —es lo único que dice.

Kaminari sonríe. Por un segundo, parece que todo está bien. Es sólo un momento entre la sonrisa y lo que pasa después.

La fachada no se mantiene.

Cae, se hace pedazos.

Tan pronto como Katsuki está a la altura de Kaminari, unos pasos delante de Kirishima, siente como unos brazos lo envuelven y se pone rígido por lo sorpresivo del contacto. Su primer reflejo es apartarse, pero Kaminari se pega a él porque es la primera persona que llega hasta él —por más que sea la peor elección para abrazar a alguien—; Katsuki no lo aparta.

—¿Qué carajos, Pikachu? —pregunta. Su voz no sale tan agresiva como de costumbre.

—Cometí un error —murmura Kaminari—. Joder, joder, cometí un error y… y… y… —Se sorbe la nariz. Parece a punto de empezar a llorar. Katsuki no puede ver su rostro porque el abrazo se lo impide, pero intercambia una mirada preocupada con Kirishima, que interviene justo a tiempo.

—Podemos hacer té en la casa —sugiere.

Kaminari se aparta. No está llorando, pero hay algo definitivamente roto en su rostro.

—Sí, estaría bien.

Katsuki frunce el ceño.

—¿Vamos?

Kaminari asiente. Lo suelta. Empiezan a caminar hasta la salida y Katsuki duda un momento sobre qué hacer.

Recuerda tantas veces haber caminado de regreso a casa —al menos durante su primer trimestre en UA— con Kirishima detrás de él. Le viene el recuerdo porque recuerda también el brazo de Kirishima rodeando sus hombros, a pesar de que sus manos siempre se mantuvieron a los lados, terco, como sólo él podía serlo y jamás regresó el gesto. Pero en ese momento suspira, alcanza a Kaminari, un par de pasos delante de él —que sólo va siguiendo a Kirishima de manera automática— y le pasa el brazo por los hombros.

Es obvio que algo está mal.

Es lo menos que puede hacer.

No espera ninguna respuesta, porque Kaminari lleva las manos escondidas en la chamarra, hasta que lo ve sacar una y buscar su mano. La toca y el primer contacto sorprende a Katsuki. Kaminari tiene las manos más calludas que él y su piel es mucho menos suave.

La aprieta un poco.

«Gracias».

Katsuki, que normalmente no lo haría —porque tiene unas manos peligrosas— responde al contacto.

«De nada», quiere decir.

* * *

**Palabras: 988.**

**1) Al final partí este capítulo en dos (o sea que usaré la palabra del 16 para acabar) porque me faltan varias cosas de meter en la trama y del desarrollo de la relación entre los tres. Están en ese momento en el que no saben que están juntos pero kinda están juntos pero todavía necesitan hablarlo. Slow burn, después de todo. Les juro que fue accidental pero lo estoy disfrutando mucho. Quiero que se den cuenta de que están enamorados poco a poco.**

**2) Y si no me fallan los planes de improvisar todo, en el siguiente capítulo volvemos a la trama principal. También, si no me fallan los planes maestros, hoy me pongo al corriente con triple capítulo. El fin de semana me agarró desprevenida.**

* * *

_Andrea Poulain_


	16. Puertas adentro

**Palabra**: divertido.

* * *

**Puertas adentro**

_If I could change  
The way that you see yourself  
You wouldn't wonder why you're here  
They don't deserve you_

_everything i wanted, billie eilish_

* * *

Kirishima pone la tetera y sirve tres tazas. Casi nadie dice nada. Ya están acostumbrados a los silencios que traen las malas noticias. Lo aprendieron estando en la escuela. Las victorias nunca eran tan dulces como parecían y las tragedias siempre eran más grandes de lo que aparentaban. A su modo, se acostumbraron a lidiar con todo. A preparar un té cuando alguien lo necesitara, a dejarle su espacio a quien lo pidiera, a obligar a descansar a los que estuvieran exhaustos.

En ese momento son las tres de la mañana y Katsuki sabe que Kaminari quiere hablar. No es de los que se guardan todo, como él. No, el otro es de los que si les dan suficientes vueltas a algo, no duermen nunca, porque no hay poder humano que los deje.

—Ten. —Kirishima le pone la primera taza de té en la mano. Luego sirve una para Katsuki y otra para él.

—¿Qué pasó en Hokkaido? —pregunta Katsuki. Intenta que la pregunta no le salga demasiado brusca, pero no lo logra. La mirada que le dirige Kirishima es bastante evidente.

—La cagué.

Bonita explicación.

Kaminari mira al piso.

—Me refería a si querías contarnos más de eso.

Un suspiro. Largo. Cansado. Kaminari está evitando la mirada de ambos de manera demasiado evidente.

—Es un caso importante. Les dije, ¿no? La mayor parte de la información es clasificada porque no puede ir saliendo por allí —dice—. Lo único que puedo decir es que hay rehenes y que creen que hay experimentos humanos.

—¿Cómo…? —Katsuki no termina la pregunta. Han pasado años de los nomus. Kaminari lo entiende.

—No. —Pausa—. No sabemos en realidad. Nadie sabe. —Otro suspiro. Aquella actitud cansada le queda extraña a Kaminari. Katsuki está acostumbrado a verlo siempre mucho más enérgico—. Había una pista de dónde podíamos encontrar a los rehenes. Y cuando estábamos allí… —Cierra los ojos—. Recuerdo que alguien me atacó por detrás. Fue sólo un golpe, pero casi lo sentí como una roca en mi espalda y… Entré en pánico. Perdí el control. No hubo un accidente peligroso porque me neutralizaron pero… —Parece como si se encogiera más, intentando desaparecer—. Arruinamos el elemento sorpresa y no creo que las cosas hayan salido bien. Mi jefe me mandó de vuelta.

Katsuki sabe de qué habla.

Lo entiende.

Se le queda mirando fijamente, sin atinar a decir palabra, porque sabe que no hay palabras que arreglen ese sentimiento.

Es lo que siente él cuando alguien agarra su cuello sin avisar. Una sensación visceral que, justo después de Kamino, lo impulsaba a actuar con imprudencia. Controlarlo fue muy difícil.

—Era mi oportunidad para no cagarla, ¡era un caso importante! —Kaminari se talla la cara con las manos—. Sólo me las he arreglado para acabar en el hospital y arruinar las cosas. Así la gente nunca sabrá quién es Chargebolt. O peor, lo sabrán porque soy mediocre.

—Para. —La voz de Katsuki es gélida—. Para. —Respira hondo—. A todos nos ha pasado. Todos hemos ido a dar al hospital. Todos la hemos arruinado. ¿Ese edificio que tiré? Me costó mi estabilidad. Mira donde duermo —señala el sofá— desde hace meses porque ser un héroe independiente deja una mierda de dinero; peor cuando eres uno que causó un accidente que salió en las primeras planas. No te atrevas a decir que te conocerán porque eres mediocre. —Vuelve a respirar hondo—. Eres más que la suma de todos tus errores y los traumas que cargas, idiota. No me hagas repetírtelo.

Nadie se atreve a decir nada durante unos segundos.

Kirishima extiende la mano para reconfortar a Kaminari.

—Lo siento —dice el rubio.

—No te disculpes —espeta Katsuki—, créetela.

Kaminari intenta sonreír. Le sale sólo una sonrisa medio rota y Katsuki se ve reflejado en ella de una manera que no le gusta recortar. Aparta la vista.

—¿Tu miedo a volverte a quedar atrapado en un derrumbe? —empieza, sin saber exactamente a donde va—. No se va, pero pasa. Aprendes a controlarlo. Todos tenemos algo así. Es la parte que no es divertida sobre nuestro trabajo. Nadie hablar de eso. —Entorna los ojos—. Si permites que eso no te deje levantarte…

—Bakugo… —interrumpe Kirishima, en todo más conciliador.

—Sé de lo que hablo —espeta—. Te juro que aprendes a controlarlo. —Mira directamente a Kaminari—. El resto depende de ti.

—Gracias. Gracias.

Kaminari extiende una mano y busca la de Katsuki el no lo aparta, pero sonríe de lado.

—Les haría bien recordar que yo soy inmune a la nitroglicerina, pero ustedes no —le dice—. No comas nada si no te las lavas.

Kaminari le regresa la sonrisa. Es débil, pero es una sonrisa un poco menos rota que la de segundos atrás.

Todo eso es lo que nadie ve. Las batallas y los arrestos los pasan por la tele una y otra vez. Se graban videos y se venden. Hacen películas sobre sus vidas. Cuando un héroe muere en medio del deber, todo el mundo lo venera como alguien que se sacrificó por el bien. Pero nadie habla de lo que ocurre puertas para adentro: de los silencios demasiado largos, las cicatrices que se acumulan —no sólo en el cuerpo—, las sonrisas que les cuesta esbozar cuando están solos, la manera en la que les tiemblan las manos cuando tienen miedo.

Porque al final, son sólo humanos.

Héroes, sí, pero humanos al fin y al cabo.

Si ellos no se salvan a sí mismos, ¿quién más va a hacerlo?

* * *

**Palabras: 925.**

**1) ¿Me fui por la tangente con la palabra? Sí. Aunque todo la idea, eh, no la ignoré. ¿Me arrepiento? Para nada. El manga también influye en esta idea un poco —de que no todo es perfecto en el trabajo de los héroes— y quiero expandirla más porque siento que es de lo que mejor ha desarrollado Horikoshi.**

**2) Katsuki sabe dar ****_pep talks_****. Estaba viendo un pedazo de la tercera temporada justo cuando le dice a Kirishima que es muy fuerte y también quería reflejar eso de él. **

**3) Sólo un capítulo más hoy y estoy al corriente. Hagan apuestas sobre si lo voy a lograr.**

* * *

_Andrea Poulain_


	17. Bajo su piel

**Palabra**: gradual.

* * *

**Bajo su piel**

_When I thought that I fought this war alone  
You were there by my side on the frontline  
When I thought that I fought without a cause  
You gave me a reason to try_

_War, Poets of the Fall_

* * *

—¿Por qué me estás hablando a mí para esto?

—Hawks no contesta el teléfono. —La voz de Todoroki tiene un tinte de hastio que Katsuki sólo ha aprendido a distinguir después de años oyéndola—. Por eso.

—Hawks nunca contesta el teléfono —confirma Katsuki—. ¿Quieres que le diga que tu papá no ha despertado?

Un suspiro del otro lado de la línea.

—No es sólo eso. No podían controlar su singularidad, así que tuvieron que inyectarle supresores —explica Todoroki en el teléfono—; sospechan que tiene que ver con el ataque y el disparo que lo dejó en coma. Si Hawks pudiera analizar la información… sería de ayuda. —Todoroki se oye profundamente cansado. No lo culpa. Endeavor lo dejó con una agencia a cuestas y sin instrucciones de qué hacer en un caso como eso—. ¿Puedes contactarlo tú?

—Puedo intentarlo.

—Gracias.

—¡No te estoy diciendo que lo voy a lograr, idiota!

—De todos modos.

Katsuki cuelga el teléfono. Ha tenido un día muy largo. Hace un par de días que regresó Kaminari. Está de baja forzada. Una semana entera. Su jefe le mandó el teléfono de una terapeuta especializada en héroes. Katsuki lo obliga a hablarle, pensando en que UA no había hecho eso por él tras Kamino. Él y Deku habían tenido que partirse la madre para que All Might se diera cuenta que habían descuidado la salud mental de sus alumnos.

Están jugando una partida de Mario Kart en el sillón, así que no puede acostarse. Todavía es muy temprano para él. Sólo se deja caer entre ambos.

—Si los trastes no están lavados mañana en la mañana, juro que no hago el desayuno —espeta.

—Todavía es temprano —responde Kaminari.

Kirishima mira el reloj.

—Podemos jugar unas cinco partidas antes de que nos corras a patadas.

Katsuki gruñe.

—Es porque ustedes no duermen en un sofá. —Era cómodo y funcionaba como sofá cama. Pero no era perfecto.

Hay una pausa en la que Kirishima y Kaminari se inclinan un poco hacia adelante y se dirigen una mirada en de la que Katsuki está excluido, como si supieran algo que él no. Finalmente, Kirishima es el que carraspea.

—Bakugo… —Está rojo y a Katsuki le da mala espina, porque cuando está avergonzado de algo le da más vueltas de lo normal a las cosas—. ¿Sabes que…? Bueno. No. Ehm… Bueno… —Suspiro. Katsuki frunce el ceño—. Sabes que puedes compartir cama con nosotros, ¿no? Son dos cuartos. Hay espacio. —Kirishima se encoge de hombros. Sigue medio rojo.

—Cuando no quieras dormir en la sala —dice Kaminari—. Igual estábamos hablando.

—¡No aún! —interrumpe Kirishima.

Katsuki acentúa más su ceño fruncido.

—¿Hablando? ¿De qué?

—Sólo lo comentamos, ayer —dice Kirishima—. No es nada.

—Podemos decirle. —Kaminari se encoge de hombros—. No creo que nos mate.

—Pero…

—¡¿Qué quieren decirme?!

Kaminari le pone pausa a la carrera de Mario Kart a la que de todos modos ya nadie le estaba poniendo atención.

—Bueno, te va mejor que hace unos meses, ¿no?

—Sí —asiente Katsuki.

—Digo, sabemos que no todo es perfecto pero teníamos una idea. —Kaminari tiene una sonrisa amplia y Katsuki no sabe si temer o no. Kirishima, por otro lado, está intentando hundirse en el sillón—. Bueno, pensamos que quizá en algún momento, pronto, quizá, si todavía no te has hartado de nosotros, quizá podríamos buscar un lugar más grande. —Kaminari se encoge de hombros—. Con tres habitaciones.

Hace demasiado énfasis en el tres.

—… ¿Qué? —Katsuki está muy seguro de que acaba de sufrir un derrame cerebral.

—Que nos gusta que vivas con nosotros, Kacchan —resume Kaminari.

Katsuki sigue con el ceño fruncido. No sabe cómo responde a eso. El silencio se alarga hasta que Kirishima vuelve a carraspear.

—Y bueno, ¿qué piensas? —dice. Todavía parece querer volverse invisible como Hakagure sólo por si Katsuki decide explotar algo.

—Gracias —responde finalmente. Sería maravilloso volver a tener un lugar privado que pudiera llamar «suyo» únicamente—. De hecho, cuando lavan los trastes no son compañeros de apartamento tan terribles.

—Somos los mejores —declara Kaminari.

Katsuki bufa.

—Ya quisieras.

—Kacchan, no has tenido otros.

Vuelve a bufar.

—Van a seguir jugando, ¿o qué? —pregunta.

No quiere seguir discutiendo el tema. No sabe que más decir. Los ve jugar cuatro partidas más antes de que Kirishima decida que va a lavar los trastes y Kaminari limpie todo lo que tenían tirado entre el comedor y la sala. Mientras Katsuki se cambia.

En poco tiempo, todo se queda en silencio. Katsuki se queda mirando al techo. Debería dormir. Pero no puede.

Acaba suspirando, hastiado y se pone en pie. Se dirige hasta el cuarto de Kaminari y da dos toques.

—¿Estás despierto? —pregunta, pegado a la puerta.

Kaminari abre la puerta.

—¿Necesitas algo…?

Katsuki se mira los pies.

—Kirishima dijo…

—¿Quieres dormir aquí? —se adelanta Kaminari.

—Kirishima debe estar harto de que sea yo el que le quita las cobijas —dice Katsuki. Frunce el ceño—. ¿Por favor? —Esas palabras le cuestan más que nada en el mundo.

Kaminari se hace a un lado.

—Pasa.

Katsuki acaba acostado del lado de la pared. Antes de dormirse, piensa que encajan como las piezas de un rompecabezas. Los tres. Siente a Kaminari recargar la cabeza en su espalda y ni siquiera piensa en apartarlo. El contacto lo mantiene anclado a la tierra, le da la sensación de normalidad que tanta falta le hace toda la vida.

Kaminari se duerme antes que él.

Mientras tanto Katsuki piensa como su relación siempre ha sido lenta y gradual. Kirishima se le quedó pegado hasta que lo aceptó dentro de su círculo. Kaminari se metió en él sin pedir permiso. Poco a poco. Se le metieron debajo de la piel como si nada y él apenas si lo notó.

Ahora no se imagina una vida sin ellos.

* * *

**Palabras: 976.**

**1) El slow-burn está llegado a algún lado, yo lo sé, ustedes lo saben, no se desesperen. Ténganme paciencia. O más bien, ténganles paciencia a estos tres idiotas.**

**2) ¿He mencionado que adoro que Kaminari a veces le diga Kacchan?**

* * *

_Andrea Poulain_


	18. Mutuo

**Palabra**: sollozo.

* * *

**Mutuo**

_When loneliness came and you were away  
Oh they told me nothing new,  
But I love to read the words you used  
These are the things, the things we lost_

_The Things We Lost in the Fire, Bastille_

* * *

Suena a obviedad, pero a veces a Katsuki se le olvida que hay días más malos que otros. Hay días, por ejemplo, en el que está patrullando, se encuentra a Kirishima en su ruta y se distraen dos minutos porque Kirishima siente la necesidad de presumir que encontró un Lapras por fin y restregarle el celular en la cara. Dos segundos después los dos reciben la misma llamada de auxilio porque están en el área: hay un incendio. La causa no está clara, pero todo el mundo se ve rebasado.

Katsuki y los incendios se llevan mal cuando lo que hay que hacer son labores de rescate. Es más carga muerta. Así que se queda atrás, encargándose de que todos los civiles a los que han rescatado reciban atención médica y evitando que la situación se vuelva peor. No hay un villano a la vista con el que pelear y, al principio, nadie entiende lo que causó el incendio en un edificio de departamentos de diez pisos hasta que Katsuki habla —o más bien, escucha— a una mujer al borde de un ataque de histeria decir que unos de sus vecinos tenían singularidades que tenían que ver con el control del fuego. Katsuki saca en claro que vivían en el sexto piso —donde se originó el incendio—, que dos miembros de la familia podían controlar el fuego. ¿Descontrol, quizá? No hay villano a la vista. El incendio ocurrió prácticamente de la nada.

No tiene tiempo de pensar en ello porque Kirishima vuelve con alguien en brazos.

Es un hombre. Tiene quemaduras en los brazos, en las piernas. Katsuki llama a los paramédicos tan rápido como puede.

—Un momento más —oye que le dice Eijiro al hombre—. Sólo un momento más. Sólo un momento más.

Esas escenas nunca son fáciles. Puede fijarse que todavía respira. Las labores de rescate siguen —no pueden detenerse, Katsuki escucha como todavía hay varias personas atrapadas en el cuarto piso— y, quince minutos más tarde, nota como es demasiado tarde.

La siguiente vez que vuelve, Kirishima se queda viendo la sábana que cubre al cadáver un momento muy largo. Respira hondo. No dice nada.

Vuelven a casa cansados, mugrientos y con los trajes llenos de cenizas y de hollín. Manchados de sangre ajena. Katsuki todavía siente las manos que insisten en buscar las suyas y que no entienden por qué las aparta —demasiado calor, demasiadas emociones, demasiada nitroglicerina— de toda la gente que quiere entender por qué sus hogares estaban ardiendo.

Se está quitando pedazos del traje —las granadas, los guantes, el antifaz— cuando suena su celular.

—¿Diga?

—Bakugo. —Es Todoroki—. Sobre el accidente de hoy… Rescataron un par de videos de las cámaras de seguridad.

—¿Cómo sabes del accidente de…?

—Está en las noticias, por todas partes —explica Todoroki—. El caso es que me llamaron. Ve los videos. Se parece mucho a… a lo que pudo haber pasado con mi padre. Te los mandé al correo. Había una familia que tenía registradas singularidades que tenían que ver con el fuego viviendo en el edificio.

—Los veré —espeta Katsuki antes de colgar.

Lo entiende cuando los ve menos de un cuarto de hora más tarde, cuando se ha quitado todo el traje. Es sólo la vista de un pasillo. Todo parece normal, hasta que el fuego sale abruptamente del departamento 503 —el mismo que le había dicho la mujer al borde de un ataque de nervios—. Así que es eso. No hay villano al momento del incendio. Sólo una familia.

No sabe que pensar.

Vuelve a llamarle a Todoroki.

—¿Qué demonios? —espeta.

—A mi padre le dispararon algo que lo dejó en coma y días más tarde perdió el control de su singularidad —oye a Todoroki explicar del otro lado de la línea.

—Esa familia no estaba en coma.

—No puedes negar el patrón, Bakugo.

—No, pero… —Se rasca la cabeza, no sabe qué pensar.

—Eso significa que fue un accidente planeado.

—¿Una prueba? —sugiere Katsuki—. Esa familia… no eran nadie, Todoroki, nadie importante. Tu padre sí.

—Quizá —concede Todoroki—. Te vuelvo a llamar si sé de algo más.

Katsuki gruñe como diciendo que sí y cuelga. Kaminari sale a la sala. Va arreglado, lo cual es toda una diferencia a todos los días que ha pasado en pijama.

—¿Están bien? —pregunta Kirishima sigue en su habitación, probablemente limpiándose toda la mugre aún. Katsuki asiente—. No quiero irme justo ahora, oí lo que pasó, pero Jirou vino de Nagoya unos días y me habló y… Me dijo que los invitara, si querían.

—Sal con ella —espeta Katsuki—. No creo que ahora mismo… —Sacude la cabeza—. Día muy largo, Pikachu. Ve tú.

Kaminari asiente.

—De todos modos —le dice mientras agarra las llaves—, llama si ocurre cualquier cosa. Cualquier cosa, ¿eh, Kacchan?

—Sí.

Katsuki vuelve a quedarse sólo en la sala.

Mira al techo. No tiene ganas de hacer nada. No tiene ganas de prender la televisión y ver el incendio en todos los noticieros, no quiere abrir el celular y enfrentarse a lo mismo, pero en todas las redes sociales posibles. Se queda allí, sin saber qué hacer, sin levantarse a hacer la cena, hasta que oye un ruido desde la habitación de Kirishima que lo pone alerta.

Se para casi de un salto y se acerca hasta su puerta.

—Kirishima —dice—. ¿Puedo entrar?

—E-espera.

—Kirishima. —Esa vez su tono es amenazante.

La puerta se abre.

Katsuki ha visto llorar al pelirrojo muchas veces. Sin embargo, nunca está preparado para sus lágrimas, a como corren por sus mejillas.

Lo entiende demasiado. Mucha gente muere en los brazos de los héroes. Más personas de las que nadie quiere contar. Algunos, como Katsuki, se lo guardan, hasta que explota, poco a poco. Otros intentan sobreponerse. Pero las cosas se van acumulando, poco a poco, como gotas que van cayendo en un vaso hasta que se derrama.

—L-lo siento —murmura Kirishima.

Katsuki casi nunca es el que inicia los abrazos. Pero en ese momento envuelve en sus brazos a Kirishima.

—No se te ocurra disculparte —espeta.

Un sollozo se ahoga entre los labios de Kirishima. A veces es demasiado.

—Siempre pienso que… q-que… pude hacer más —le dice—. Que algo hi-hice mal, que… La gente no debería morir si existimos nosotros, Katsuki.

—No, no debería —comenta él. Apenas si registra que lo llamó por su nombre de pila.

Pero pasa igual. Porque son humanos, quiere gritar. Son humanos y tienen límites y tristezas y se desbordan.

—Pero no es tu culpa, te lo prometo. —No deja de abrazarlo—. Nunca será tu culpa. —Respira hondo—. No voy a decir esto dos veces, así que más te vale que lo oigas: eres uno de los héroes… no, una de las personas más valientes y leales que he conocido. De las más fuertes. Y… —Se traba, no sabe cómo continuar—. Joder, admiro eso, Kirishima. ¿Escuchas? Porque no voy a decirlo dos veces.

Lo siente sonreír entre las lágrimas.

—Eijiro —lo oye decir.

—¿Qué?

—Di mi nombre —le pide—. Sólo… quiero oírlo. En tus labios.

—Eijiro, te admiro. Y no lo digo sólo por qué sí, ¿quedó claro? —Suelta el abrazo. Todavía hay lágrimas, pero al menos ambos respiran más tranquilos.

—Es mutuo, Katsuki, siempre ha sido mutuo.

No es como si no lo supieran. Lo saben. Esa siempre ha sido la base de su relación. Pero a veces hace falta decir las cosas para hacerlas más reales y tangibles.

* * *

**Palabras: 1254.**

**1) Estas tablas están pensadas para hacer drabbles diarios, pero yo soy incapaz. Así que este es uno de los capítulos más largos de esta cosa. En fin, no pueden decir que no avanzo.**

**2) Llevo tiempo y capítulos pavimentando la relación entre los tres así que estoy muy nerviosa porque me estoy acercando al Día D en el que por fin tienen que admitir que «sienten» cosas. Y NUNCA ES FÁCIL CON ESTOS INÚTILES.**

**3) Es día de capítulo doble, porque no saben lo que esta palabra me hizo sufrir y no lo pude publicar ayer.**

* * *

_Andrea Poulain_


	19. Pokédex

**Palabra**: victoria.

* * *

**Pokédex**

_All of your flaws and all of my flaws,  
When they have been exhumed  
We'll see that we need them to be who we are  
Without them we'd be doomed_

_Flaws, Bastille_

* * *

Cuando no estaba patrullando, estaba en el teléfono.

—Bakugo, Hawks no contesta.

—Seguro está en medio de algo, ¿para qué carajos lo buscas? —Todoroki parecía creer que siempre que Hawks no le contestara el teléfono, él estaba disponible.

—Prometió enviar los resultados de un par de cosas que estaba analizando —dice Todoroki.

—Háblale a su asistente personal para eso. —Katsuki gruñe—. No estoy en Fukuoka como para vigilar qué hace y qué no hace.

—Su asistente tampoco contesta.

Katsuki vuelve a gruñir.

—Pues igual tienen una junta o yo qué sé. Inténtalo más tarde —le dice. Hawks es bastante importante, como héroe número dos. Aunque lleva semanas ya cumpliendo las tareas del número uno porque Endeavor está en coma y nadie sabe si va a despertar algún día; el ranking no se ha movido sólo porque no hay un protocolo específico para esos casos. Técnicamente, Enji Todoroki nunca se retiró—. Estoy intentando disfrutar de mis horas de descanso.

—Intenta hablarle, ¿por favor? —pide Todoroki—. Hubo otro caso con una singularidad elemental, de fuego. Fue en Hokkaido.

—¿En serio?

—Me habló Tokoyami —confirma Todoroki.

—¿Hay muertos?

—No. —Una pausa—. Bueno, no además de…

—La persona que provocó el incendio.

—Sí.

Katsuki gruñe.

—Intentaré hablarle. ¡No prometo nada! ¡Y no soy su asistente personal! —Cuelga antes de que Todoroki tenga tiempo de decirle algo más. Deja el celular en la barra de la cocina y vuelve a la sala, donde Eijiro y Kaminari están discutiendo sobre algo que Katsuki ni siquiera registra.

—¡Ey, Katsuki! —Eijiro sigue llamándolo por su primer nombre desde hace días, así que él hace lo mismo—. Necesito hacer un intercambio. —Le enseña el celular—. ¿Por favor?

Katsuki gruñe y vuelve por el suyo a la barra de la cocina.

—¿Qué quieres?

—No sé, ¿qué tienes…? ¿Puedo ver?

«No».

—Sólo dime qué quieres y te digo si lo tengo, maldita sea.

—Vamos, déjame ver. —Y antes de que pueda decir que no, Eijiro le arrebata el celular de las manos y es demasiado tarde. Katsuki intenta quitárselo, pero después de años de convivencia Eijiro sabe exactamente cómo evitarlo. Es capaz de ver el momento en el que se da cuenta por la manera en la que abre los ojos por sorpresa—. Katsuki… ¿por qué tienes… —intenta contar, pero no llega a ningun lado— demasiados magicarps? Y, segunda pregunta, ¡¿por qué todos se llaman Deku?!

Sólo gruñe como respuesta.

—¡Y te quejaste de mis rattatas llamados Nedzu! —Kaminari se acerca hasta Eijiro, para ver la pantalla del celular. Sonríe.

—¡No me quejé!

—¡Pusiste una cara! —insiste Kaminari.

Katsuki sólo pone los ojos en blanco. Después de dirige a Eijiro.

—Sólo decide qué quieres.

—¿Uno de los magicarp llamados Deku?

—¡No! ¡Elige otra cosa!

—En serio —interrumpe Kaminari—, ¿por qué? —Le cuesta demasiado contener la risa.

—Oh, mira, ¡tiene uno para ti! —Eijiro sonríe—. Un par de Pikachus llamados Kaminari.

—¡Quiero ver!

Katsuki se queda plantando donde está. Sólo quiere que dejen de revisar su celular. Desvía la mirada mientras los dos idiotas siguen revisando hasta que la voz de Eijiro lo devuelve a la tierra.

—¿No tienes uno con mi nombre? —Su expresión es entre divertida y frustrada.

Siente la tentación de decirle que no, sólo para que deje de revisar el pokédex. Pero en vez de eso extiende una mano, pidiéndole el celular. Y busca. Hasta que lo encuentra.

—Aquí —le dice.

Kirishima vuelve a tomar el celular y sonríe.

—¡Un gible!

Parece encantando.

Pues bien. Katsuki entierra las manos en la bolsa del pantalón, sin decir nada. Kaminari y él siguen comentando sus elecciones de nombres hasta que Kirishima por fin decide qué carajos quiere y pueden hacer un intercambio.

Pero luego dice algo.

—Prometo que si algún día tengo un typhlosion le pondré Katsuki.

Y tiene la desgracia de sonreír.

Katsuki siente que la sangre le sube a la cabeza e intenta evitarlo. Pero se pone rojo y es demasiado obvio y Kaminari sonríe con esa sonrisa que pone de niño que rompió toda la vajilla y luego la escondió atrás de los muebles.

—Eres adorable cuando te avergüenzas de algo, Kacchan —comenta.

—¡No soy adorable, carajo!

Eijiro se ríe.

Luego ocurre algo extraño. Mira a Kaminari y él asiente. ¿De qué carajos se está perdiendo? Frunce el ceño. Ni siquiera se ha movido del lugar donde se quedó cuando Eijiro le arrebató el celular y descubrió los magicarps llamados Deku.

(Que algún día van a ser todos gyarados llamados Deku, como que él se llama Katsuki).

Así que ellos dos son los que se ponen en pie del sillón.

—Bueno, estábamos hablando… —empieza Kaminari.

—Oh, no —dice Katsuki. Da un paso para atrás, pero choca con la televisión.

—… y descubrimos algo… —dice Eijiro.

—No sabemos cómo decírtelo.

Se le corta la respiración. Ni siquiera sabe a dónde va la plática y tiene miedo. Tiene mucho miedo. Además le están dando vueltas y odia que la gente le dé vueltas a las cosas. Si todos fueran directos el mundo sería un lugar mejor.

—En serio, ni idea de cómo.

—Estuvimos dándole vueltas, pero… —Kaminari se pasa una mano por el cabello en un gesto nervioso.

—¡Sólo díganlo! —explota Katsuki.

Eijiro se pone rojo, pero es el que suelta la sopa.

—Nos gustas.

—Eso —añade Kaminari, aparentemente muy satisfecho de su intervención.

—Por eso no queremos que te mudes.

—Sin nosotros, quiere decir —explica el rubio.

—Y no nos molesta que nos quites las cobijas —añade Eijiro.

—Aunque podrías moderarte, en serio —aporta Kaminari.

Katsuki está petrificado. Casi agradece que no lo dejen hablar, porque apenas si les está poniendo atención mientras listan sus razones.

—Entonces queríamos saber…

—… si… bueno… —Kaminari vuelve a hacer su gesto nervioso con el cabello—. Queríamos saber si te gustamos o algo.

—Creemos que sí.

—Pero estamos preguntando.

Katsuki abre la boca y luego la cierra. Los otros dos se quedan callados y él está en un estado semi catatónico. No dice nada. Aprieta los puños. Evita la vista de ambos. Vuelve a abrir la boca y a medio camino se le olvida lo que quiere decir.

Hasta que suelta un gruñido.

—¡¿Cómo carajos se puede besar a dos personas a la vez para no hablar de sentimientos?! —explota.

Se le quedan mirando.

—¿Eso es un sí? —pregunta Eijiro.

Katsuki gruñe.

—Kacchan, responde —le pide Kaminari.

Y entonces alza la vista, sin saber a dónde mirar.

—¿Sí?

—¿Es pregunta o afirmación? —pregunta Eijiro.

—Afirmación.

—Lo dijiste como pregunta —reclama Kaminari.

—¡Sólo es un sí, carajo! —Respira hondo.

Sacar ese sí de su pecho se siente como una victoria. La sonrisa que le dirigen los dos imbéciles después, también.

* * *

**Palabras: 1117.**

**1) Katsuki se dedica a nombrar a los pokemones de su pokedex como la clase 1-A. No lo digo yo, lo dice una voz en mi cabeza. La idea de los magicarp llamados Deku es de Gaheller y yo tenía que traerla a la vida. Para los demás consulté a amigas que sí saben de Pokemon (no como yo).**

**2) ¿Ven? Les dije que el slowburn iba a llegar a algún lado. Disfruten el capítulo de hoy que es ****_fluff_****. Porque el siguiente de hoy (espero), quien sabe qué sea.**

* * *

_Andrea Poulain_


	20. Emergencia nacional

**Palabra**: dormir.

* * *

**Emergencia nacional**

_His crown lid up the way as we moved slowly  
Pass the wondering eyes of the ones that were left behind  
Though far away, though far away, though far away  
We're still the same, we're still the same, we're still the same_

_King and Lionheart, Of Monsters and Men_

* * *

Hay un silencio incómodo en el que los tres están parados como saleros en la sala. Eijiro lo rompe porque es muy claro que nadie más va a hacerlo.

—¿Entonces cómo funciona esto?

—¡No sé, ustedes estaban con que les gusto y…! —Katsuki no sabe cómo controlar y expresar ninguna clase de sentimiento. Es bastante obvio, viendo su vida, piensa. Sus acciones hablan mucho más que sus gritos, que casi nunca dicen lo que quiere decir. Y pasan años hasta que habla de lo que siente con alguien—. ¿No sé? Kaminari y tú…

—Podrías empezar por usar mi nombre de pila —sugiere Kaminari.

—Siempre serás Pikachu —responde Katsuki.

—De todos modos, sería todo un detalle oírte decir «Denki».

Katsuki gruñe.

—Como quieras, «Denki».

Su sonrisa lo vale todo. O no. Katsuki no lo sabe, porque siguen parados como saleros en el espacio que hay entre la televisión y el sillón. Nadie sabe que decir. Suena un celular. Es el de Katsuki.

Peor momento en la historia.

Ve la pantalla. Es Todoroki. Mira a los otros dos.

—De verdad tengo que… contestar —dice. Sabe que Todoroki no se rinde y es terco como el que más. Así que se aleja un par de pasos y contesta—. Te dije que dejaras de llamarme cada que quieres…

—Bakugo, ahora no, ¿quieres? —Suena cansado.

—¿Qué chingados quieres?

—Es sobre Hawks.

—Ya te dije que si no quiere contestar…

—No es eso, Bakugo. —Se oye un suspiro del otro lado de la línea—. Tokoyami me llamó. Desde Hokkaido. Al parecer recibió una llamada desde Fu…

—Lleva a punto, maldita sea.

—Hawks está desaparecido. Encontraron muerta a su asistente hace… ¿quince minutos?

Hay silencio porque Katsuki no sabe que decir. Ya le ha pasado suficientes veces ese día.

—¿Y por qué te llamó a ti y no a… —«… mí?». Todoroki ni siquiera trabajaba con la agencia de Hawks.

—Dice que nunca le contestas y que encontró mi teléfono más rápido… —Casi puede ver el rostro de hastío de Todoroki frente a él—. Por lo que sea. Hawks está desaparecido. Dijo que iba a salir rumbo a Fukuoka hoy mismo. Estamos hablando del héroe número dos.

—Carajo. —Otra pausa—. Irás también, ¿verdad?

—Sí, dejaré a alguien a cargo de la agencia.

—Carajo. —Todoroki tiene razón. Están hablando de héroe número dos—. Intentaré contactar a Miruko —le dice— y… tengo que moverme, idiota. Es mi agencia.

—Sí.

—Nos veremos allá supongo.

No tiene ni idea si desde la cocina, hasta donde lo llevó su llamada, Eijiro y Denki escucharon todo. Pero es absurdamente anticlimático que una plática como la que estaban teniendo, ya incómoda de por sí, sea interrumpida por malas noticias. Así es la vida de los héroes, recuerda Katsuki, hay que apechugar.

Vuelve a la sala y hay demasiado silencio.

—Tengo que ir a Fukuoka —suelta. Más vale ser directo. Odia darle vuelta a las malas noticias.

—¿Cuándo? —pregunta Eijiro.

—Probablemente ahora mismo. Ayer. —Se encoge de hombros. Tiene tentación de tallarse los ojos—. No sé.

—¿Pasó algo? —Es el turno de Denki de interrogarlo.

—Hawks está desaparecida. Hay… hay una víctima. Tengo que ir a Fukuoka —repite—. Así que lo siento, creo que esta conversación va a tener que esperar. —Se mete las manos en las bolsas del pantalón.

Por dentro, grita.

Hay otro silencio en el que Denki y Eijiro se miran —ojalá Katsuki pudiera entender su manera de comunicarse— y luego lo miran a él.

—Ni hablar —dice Denki.

—Vamos contigo.

—Creía que tenían trabajos propios y…

—Katsuki —interrumpe Eijiro—, no te vas a salvar de esta conversación. Además, no creo que encuentres boletos de tren para ayer. —Suspira—. Son doce horas de carretera. Denki y yo podemos tomar turnos.

—¿No deberían avisar en sus respectivas agencias?

Denki se encoge de hombros.

—El héroe número dos está desaparecido. Seguro no les importa.

—Emergencia nacional —decide Eijiro.

Así que menos de media hora después están en el carro después de haber empacado unas cuantas cosas —y de que Katsuki le haya llamado a Miruko—; son rápidos porque se han ido acostumbrando con los años a que las emergencias están a la vuelta de la esquina. Denki decide tomar el primer turno al volante porque no tiene sueño y Eijiro acaba en el asiento trasero con Katsuki.

—Parezco su chofer —se queja Denki.

Eijiro le lanza una mirada que Katsuki no entiende y no insiste más.

Poco más de doce horas hasta Fukuoka. Hubiera intentado conseguir boletos de tren su no fuera algo urgente.

—¿Estás bien, Katsuki? —pregunta Eijiro.

—¿Por qué no habría de estarlo?

—Es Hawks —le recuerda—. Es tu agencia… es…

—Ya sé. —Por fin se talla los ojos con cansancio. Está abrumado por todo lo que ha ocurrido en menos de dos horas—. Ya sé.

No dice nada más, no sabe cómo. En realidad está paralizado, como si fuera capaz de sentir algo de miedo en ese momento. Su cerebro está trabajando a otra velocidad completamente. Hay incendios que tienen que ver con Endeavor —y no siguen un patrón para que Katsuki pueda entenderlo— y ahora Hawks está desaparecido. Son la cabeza del ranking. Y entonces recuerda.

—Joder. —Abre los ojos, sorprendido—. Joder. Cuando… cuando… el ataque al hospital. La loca que me rompió todos los dedos. —No todos, pero, detalles—. Quería saber puntos débiles de Hawks. Por eso…

—¿La caída de Endeavor y esto está relacionado? —se interesa Denki.

—Probablemente.

—¿Eso quiere decir que se están tomando el tiempo de qué? ¿Atacar a los más poderosos? —pregunta Kirishima—. Eso quiere decir que… ¿quién está en el tres? ¿Wash?

—No, se retiró hace seis meses —dice Katsuki, que sigue el ranking tan bien como Deku pero jamás va a admitirlo—. Creo que es Mt. Lady. Después del divorció de ese idiota… Woods…, se catapultó para arriba. —Sacude la cabeza—. Es sólo una hipótesis, de todos modos. —Vuelve a tallarse los ojos. Su cerebro va demasiado rápido.

Una mano pasa por su cabello. Juega con algunos mechones.

—Siempre quise hace eso —murmura Eijiro.

—Es, literalmente, el peor momento —le dice Katsuki.

El pelirrojo se encoje de hombros.

—Ahora o nunca.

Katsuki no le pide permiso para recargarse en su hombro. Simplemente lo hace. Eijiro lo deja y le pasa la mano por los hombros.

—Descansa —murmura—. Te despierto cuando paremos a cargar gasolina.

Katsuki asiente. Le cuesta relajarse. Pero los brazos de Eijiro ayudan.

La noche y la carretera se extienden ante ellos. Tienen una plática pendiente y sentimientos inconclusos. Pero son héroes. Se espera de ellos que pongan todo en pausa cuando hay una emergencia.

No pueden hacer nada más.

Así que Katsuki duerme.

* * *

**Palabras: 1122.**

**1) La rapidez con la que me salió este capítulo es inaudita. Por fin estoy recuperando el ritmo. Y yo sé que igual ustedes quieren besos y otras cosas, pero… ¿todavía no? O sea, sí, pronto, no se me desesperen, pero tienen una emergencia que atender y esta historia es especialmente sobre todas las formas en la que la vida personal —o falta de— de los héroes se ve afectada por su trabajo y su deber.**

**2) Además los pedazos sueltos de la trama me van encajando. Esto es más una nota para mí. Uf. Esto de improvisar es preocupante.**

**3) Soy firm supporter de un divorcio entre Mt. Lady y Kamui Woods que creo recordar (a menos de que recuerde mal) que estaban juntos en el manga.**

* * *

_Andrea Poulain_


	21. Asuntos pendientes

**Palabra**: dedos.

* * *

**Asuntos pendientes**

_Just like the match you strike to incinerate  
The lives of everyone you know  
And what's the worst you take  
From every heart you break  
And like the blade you'll stain  
Well I've been holding on tonight_

_Helena, My Chemical Romance_

* * *

Hay una partida de búsqueda, un grupo que se dedica a revisar todas las pistas que tienen, que busca todos los testigos. Los tres intentan descansar un poco antes de unirse —necesitan estar frescos y no le sirven a nadie si sólo va a caer dormidos a la primera de cambio— porque las doce horas en carretera los dejaron acabados. No fue de sus mejores decisiones. Pero tampoco tenían otra.

Katsuki está más tenso que de costumbre, lo que ya es decir. Se da cuando cuándo Denki busca su mano y la aferra un segundo antes de soltarla —en especial porque, cuando tiene puesto todo el traje, las granadas estorban—. Sus dedos de estiran, buscando el contacto de nuevo, pero es apenas un roce.

—Vamos a encontrarlo. —Denki sonríe, seguro de sí mismo.

Katsuki elige creerle.

Peinan Fukuoka de norte a sur y de este a oeste. Nadie tiene información, nadie sabe nada. Nadie ha visto ni una sombra de Hawks desde hace más de dieciséis horas. Todo el mundo asegura que es extraño porque los civiles están acostumbrados a verlo sobrevolar la ciudad o a verlo sentado en los techos de cualquier lugar mientras habla por teléfono.

Pasan la mitad del día de un lado para otro, de una junta a otra, de un interrogatorio a otro, de una pista falsa a otra pista falsa. Hasta que alguien dice que vio algo en unas bodegas viejas que nadie usa y justo cuando se dirigen hacia allá empiezan a derrumbarse, una por una.

La partida de búsqueda se convierte en una partida de rescate.

Sacan a más de diez civiles de entre los escombros. Katsuki busca a Hawks. No sabe por qué lo busca con tanto ahínco, por qué necesita encontrarlo vivo. Su cerebro insiste en que es sólo su jefe, pero sabe que no es lo único. Le dio una oportunidad cuando la mitad de las agencias no querían lidiar con él ni con su poder, mucho menos con su reputación. Además es un buen héroe.

Joder, es el número dos. Katsuki todavía tiene un trecho por delante si quiere superarlo.

A lo lejos, ve a Tokoyami. Probablemente está haciendo lo mismo.

Le ruega con la mente que aparezca y que aparezca vivo. Más le vale no morirse es el número dos, no puede morir en un derrumbe.

Al final lo encuentra.

Él sólo, apartado de los demás.

Todavía está vivo, pero se le cierran los ojos.

—¡Hawks! —Se deja caer de rodillas junto a él. Necesita ser capaz de evaluar la situación. Hay más plumas entre los escombros que en la espalda de Hawks. Muchas más. Y las que efectivamente están en su espalda están torcida, inservibles; algunas, las más pequeñas y nuevas, sangran—. ¡Hawks!

El héroe abre los ojos.

—Por qué tenías que ser tú, joder —murmura.

Katsuki lo ignora, busca el comunicador que tiene.

—Necesito un equipo de primeros auxilios. Urgente. Encontré a Hawks. —Manda sus coordenadas exactas, porque sabe que está alejado del derrumbe principal y de donde están rescatando a la mayoría de los civiles—. ¿Qué tanto puedes moverte? —pregunta.

Se da cuenta de su estupidez demsiado tarde, cuando Hawks señala como tiene una pierna rota y otra bajo los escombros, probablemente rota también. Katsuki examina sus posibilidades, pero no puede mover la roca en la que está atrapado Hawks, no él sólo.

—No te gastes, chico, sé cuánta sangre he perdido —espeta el héroe—. Son demasiado tardados.

—Había mucha gente —dice Katsuki. No es una justificación, no es nada. Es sólo una explicación que llega demasiado tarde.

—Lo sé. —Hawks cierra los ojos.

—¡Mantente consciente! —le grita Katsuki—. ¿Cuál es la herida más grave?

—¿Todas? —Hawks sonríe. Sigue teniendo la sonrisa de un niño—. Fui un idiota. Ella tenía… en su cabello…

Katsuki adivina, porque ve un pedazo amarrado en la muñeca de Hawks, todavía.

—Cables —murmura.

Siente un cosquilleo en sus dedos, recordando los huesos rotos.

—Amenazó a los civiles —sigue Hawks. Bien, se dice Katsuki, que siga hablando, está bien. Le corta un pedazo de tela del pantalón, ayudándose de pequeñas explosiones en sus manos, y hace un torniquete improvisando para evitar que de su muslo siga saliendo sangre. Pero está el problema de las alas—. Mató a…

—Lo sé.

Su asistente.

—Creo que perdí la cabeza —admite Hawks.

¿Por qué tardan tanto los primeros auxilios? Katsuki intenta hacerle otro torniquete a un lado del vientre, donde tiene otra herida, pero la posición en la que está Hawks lo hace casi imposible.

—No te gastes, chico, sé cuanta sangre he perdido.

—¡Aguanta un poco más!

—No. —Hawks alza una mano, buscando el rostro de Katsuki. Él se queda congelado. La mano nunca lo alcanza pero, en vez de eso, descansa en su brazo—. Siempre supe que me pasaría peleando. No importa. Dile a… a… Tokoyami que… lo siento.

—¡No! ¡SE LO DIRÁS TÚ Y ME IMPORTA UNA…!

—Quizá me faltó enseñarle cosas. —Hawks suena cansado. Apenas parece importarle que Katsuki esté intentando evitar que se desangre más—. Da igual. No importa.

—No te vas a morir.

Hawks sonríe.

—No importa. —Una pausa—. ¿Crees que hay algo después?

—¿Reencarnación? ¿Vida eterna? ¿Esas estupideces? —Katsuki se encoge de hombros—. Lo que importa es el ahora.

—Si hay algo más allá —dice Hawks y a Katsuki le sube en pánico y el nerviosismo—, hay alguien con quien quiero hablar. —No quiere que se le muera ahí. No puede. No puede hacerle eso. Nadie gana si no puede salvar a alguien y ya son demasiadas veces las que no puede salvar a alguien y no puede sumar a Hawks a la lista. No puede—. Tengo asuntos pendientes.

—¡No te atre…!

Unas manos lo apartan. Varias. Es un equipo de rescate. Hawks todavía respira cuando lo apartan un poco. Quiere ayudar, pero cuando sus manos empiezan a soltar pequeñas explosiones que apenas si puede controlar no lo dejan. Entiende por qué. No es idiota. Sólo ruega que lo salven. No puede atreverse a morirse ahí, así. No puede. No después de que Katsuki lo haya encontrado y haya intentado evitar que saliera más sangre de su cuerpo.

No puede.

No puede.

No puede.

Siente una mano en su hombro. Es Eijiro.

—Los civiles están a salvo —le dice.

Katsuki asiente, pero nunca deja de ver en dirección a Hawks.

No puede morirse. No en ese momento.

Deja de mirar cuando Eijiro intenta abrazarlo —cosa que es imposible y ridícula con los trajes de ambos—. Pasan quizá unos minutos más hasta que Eijiro vuelve a abrir la boca.

—Lo siento —murmura.

Katsuki oye ruido blanco.

—No lo digas —pide. Suelta más rabia que tristeza—. No quiero saberlo.

* * *

**Palabras: 1125.**

**1) (****Raquel, ya sé lo que me dijiste ayer, PERDÓN)****. Tengo planeado este desmadre como desde hace diez capítulos y bien que me costó llegar a él. Les dejo mi taza para que dejen sus lágrimas.**

**2) Hay un guiño Hot Wings muy angst en la historia. Porque nunca no tengo ganas de escribir cosas para la lloración.**

* * *

_Andrea Poulain_


	22. Demasiado

**Palabra**: amigos.

* * *

**Demasiado**

_When you fall like a statue  
I'm gon' be there to catch you  
Put you on your feet, you on your feet  
And if your well is empty  
Not a thing will prevent me_

_Gone, Gone, Gone, Phillip Phillips_

* * *

Se quedan en Fukuoka. Al menos hasta el funeral, al día siguiente. Katsuki duerme casi todo el tiempo en la habitación de hotel que consiguen. Una habitación matrimonial y una individual. Lo único que consigue. Acaban juntándolas sólo para dormir cerca.

Katsuki había olvidado lo buenos que eran los brazos de Eijiro para acallar sus pesadillas.

Todo pasa como en una ilusión y siente que nada es real hasta la mañana siguiente, cuando se da cuenta de que no tiene ropa adecuada para un funeral mientras se mira al espejo.

Japón despierta con las noticias de la muerte del héroe número dos.

El funeral también ocurre como en un sueño para Katsuki. Denki y Eijiro se turnan para asegurarse de que esté bien y tome suficiente agua como si él no pudiera solo —aunque no los culpa: sabe que se ve como la mierda y apenas si se molesta en ocultarlo—. Tokoyami le pide hablar un momento, después del entierro, cuando hay una pequeña multitud alrededor de la tierra recién removida.

Así que Katsuki asiente.

Le dice que Hawks le legó la agencia. Que podría quedarse allí, reconstruirla, que podrían ser compañeros. A Katsuki las palabras exactas se le van, pero la idea es lo que permanece. Lo considera por un segundo, pero acaba sacudiendo la cabeza.

—No —dice, finalmente—. Mi vida está en Tokio. —Mira al cielo. Apenas si hay nubes—. Quizá es momento de seguir mi camino.

Lo dice porque no se siente a la deriva. Decirlo en voz alta lo hace sentir que sabe que está haciendo.

Tokoyami asiente, no lo presiona.

Varias horas más tarde está en el carro, de nuevo, con Eijiro y Denki. Esa vez, Eijiro toma el primer turno, Pikachu declara que va a dormir un rato en el asiento trasero y él simplemente ocupa su lugar en el del copiloto.

Siente como si le hubiera pasado una manada de elefantes por encima o algo así.

Antes de arrancar, Eijiro le dirige una mirada.

—Todavía tenemos una plática pendiente —le dice.

Lo sabe.

—Ahora no. —Le sale de mal humor, pero en realidad es una súplica. Katsuki está abrumado.

—Lo sé, lo sé. —Eijiro extiende la mano, roza la suya—. Si sirve de algo, sabes que estamos aquí.

—Lo que sea. —Desvía la mirada hacia la ventana, pero no aparta la mano—. Lo sé.

—Bien —dice Eijiro.

Un ronquido desde el asiento de atrás les avisa que Kaminari ya se quedó dormido. Así que Eijiro arranca. Tokio los espera. Son doce horas de viaje.

Denki y Eijiro se turnan para dormir y manejar. Katsuki acaba harto del asiento del copiloto, pero los otros dos necesitan más descanso. Al menos hasta que paran en una gasolinera después de la hora de la cena y acaban estacionándose frente a un restaurante solitario que está unos metros más allá. Necesitan la parada.

Katsuki todavía se siente como dentro de un sueño y ya debería haberse acostumbrado.

Vive entre continuas interrupciones y su vida cayéndose a pedazos cada vez. Hawks lo había aceptado bajo sus alas siempre y cuando le informara de lo que ocurriera en Tokio. Había sido un buen trabajo, piensa. Pero ahora estaba solo, independiente de nuevo y a la deriva. Apenas tenía veintidós años.

—Nada se ve demasiado bueno para tus estándares, Katsuki —comenta Eijiro, revisando la carta.

—Quizá el sushi… —Katsuki se encoge de hombros—. Lo que sea, sólo quiero comer.

—Yo igual —comenta Denki.

Acaban pidiendo cualquier cosa y se quedan en silencio.

No es el primer funeral al que van. Lo han hecho desde que eran adolescentes. Conocen el protocolo: las sonrisas forzadas, las lágrimas, los pésames, el sentimiento de vacío que queda y los silencios que arrastran después. Cada quien lidia con la muerte de un héroe a su manera.

Pero todos, Katsuki está seguro de eso, todos piensan que en algún momento esos podrían ser sus funerales.

No dicen nada hasta que están esperando la cuenta.

—Gracias —suelta Katsuki.

—¿Por qué demonios? —pregunta Denki, confundido.

—Venir conmigo a Fukuoka —dice Katsuki—. Gracias.

Eijiro le dirige una mirada que no sabe interpretar. Usualmente no es malo leyendo sus expresiones —la experiencia de años lo ayuda—, pero está tan cansado y su cabeza está tan confusa que ni siquiera lo intenta.

Denki estira la mano, la coloca sobre la suya.

—No tienes que darnos las gracias, Kacchan.

Katsuki sonríe al oír el estúpido apodo. Denki no lo pronuncia como Deku. Alarga un poco más la última «a», lo dice más lento, mucho más deliberado.

—Nunca —asegura Eijiro—. Para eso estamos. Tiene que ver con lo que te dijimos, ¿sabes?

Katsuki asiente.

Levanta la mano, apartando la de Denki sin querer. Se lleva las manos a la cara.

—Pero es demasiado —suelta—. Es demasiado ahora mismo.

Nunca ha sido bueno con los sentimientos. Para entenderlos tiene que separarlos, disecarlos. Pasan semanas y él no entiende lo que ocurre dentro de su cabeza. Sólo le da vueltas y vueltas y vueltas y más vueltas. Como con Kamino y All-Might y toda esa rabia acumulada y ese miedo y ese sentimiento de ser menos. Esa mezcla siempre vuelve. Especialmente cuando falla.

La voz en su cabeza que le dice que no es un buen héroe opaca absolutamente todo lo demás. Es una cabrona.

—Podemos esperar, Katsuki. —Kirishima le pasa un brazo por los hombros, lo atrae hacia sí—. No te preocupes.

Le da un beso en la sien.

Katsuki no se queda. Está tan cansado y tan aturdido desde que vio la sábana cubriendo el cuerpo de Hawks, que no objeta el contacto.

Pero tampoco reacciona.

No nota si Eijiro está decepcionado o no. Simplemente oye esa voz en su cabeza que le dice que no es un buen héroe. Su cerebro lo repite y lo repite y lo repite hasta el cansancio. No se los dice. Se lo guarda para sí.

Quizá debería abrir la boca y dejar que todo lo que está acampando en su cerebro salga. Pero no lo hace.

Se queda callado, espera la cuenta.

Pagan en silencio. Katsuki busca la mano de Denki mientras Eijiro va a pagar. El hecho de que los quiere se le queda atorado en la garganta. Es demasiado. Quiere llegar a Tokio, dormir doce horas y no lidiar con nada de lo que siente hasta que despierte.

* * *

**Palabra: 1065.**

**1) Katsuki is broken. ****Lo sé. En esta casa lo amamos y amamos hacerlo sufrir. El hecho de que se lo guarda todo ya había aparecido por ahí en los primeros capítulos y seguimos en eso. Pero mejorará. Lo prometo.**

**2) ¿Ustedes creían que el ****_slow burn_**** se había acabado con la confesión? JAJAJA. No. Los personajes son una máquina de crear un ****_slow burn_**** que me desespera hasta a mí.**

* * *

_Andrea Poulain_


	23. Ramen instantáneo

**Palabra**: cita.

* * *

**Ramen instantáneo**

_Hope that you fall in love  
And it hurts so bad  
The only way you can know  
You gave it all you had  
And I hope that you don't suffer  
But take the pain_

_I Lived, One Republic_

* * *

Cuando despierta, en la cama de Eijiro, está solo. Todavía se siente como una mierda. Llegaron a Tokio después de la media noche. Pero se levanta, porque la vida sigue. Siempre sigue. No importa cuántas veces parezca detenerse en un segundo de horror, todo continúa. Cuando sale, encuentra a Eijiro y a Denki en la sala, comiendo ramen instantáneo.

—¿No deberían estar trabajando?

—Tokio puede sobrevivir un día sin nosotros. —Denki sonrió.

—No le servimos a nadie tan cansados —dice Kirishima—. ¿Quieres?

—¿Esa mierda?

—Katsuki, era lo que teníamos.

Katsuki suspira. No quiere cocinar, no realmente. (Y eso es preocupante). Sigue demasiado cansado.

—Bueno —acepta, finalmente.

—Hay un poco en la olla —le dice Eijiro—. Lo hizo Denki. No es tan terrible como…

—Ya lo decidiré yo. —Katsuki va a servirse y, cuando tiene el tazón lleno, se dirige hasta la mesa, pone el plato y prácticamente se deja caer en la silla. Empieza a comer sin decir nada.

—¿Cómo estás? —pregunta Denki.

Katsuki prácticamente se atraganta.

—¡Denki! — Eijiro le dirige una mirada de reproche.

Katsuki le frunce el ceño.

—¿Qué? —le pregunta.

—No soy de cristal.

—No estoy diciendo que lo seas, Katsuki. —A Eijiro el tono conciliador siempre le sale bien—. Sólo no creo que sea la pregunta o el momento…

—Eso puedo decidirlo yo.

Eijiro rueda los ojos.

—Bueno, pues —le concede.

Katsuki voltea a ver a Denki.

—Como la mierda. No preguntes —espeta. Y luego se dirige a Eijiro—. ¿Ves? Puedo yo solo.

Eijiro vuelve a rodar los ojos.

—Lo siento —se apresura a decir Denki—. No pensé…

—Claramente no… —Katsuki suena mucho más brusco de lo que pretende y suspira—. Da igual. Nunca va a ser el momento. —Vuelve la vista hacia la comida—. Siempre hay otra crisis.

—No digas eso, Katsuki… —le pide Eijiro.

—Es cierto.

—Suena pesimista.

—No me siento especialmente optimista. —Katsuki se queda viendo el ramen instantáneo como si fuera lo más interesante del mundo. No quiere seguir esa conversación, pero sus impulsos siempre son más poderosos que él.

—Pero tú eres el que siempre asegura que vamos a ganar y…

—Déjalo, ¿quieres?

—¡Katsuki! —La voz de Eijiro parece una súplica.

—Sólo déjalo.

«Mejoraré o lo que sea». Quizá necesita patear un par de traseros, asegurarse de que algunos villanos acaben en la cárcel. Eso siempre funciona, es como una adicción.

—Lo siento.

El ambiente está demasiado tenso. Katsuki se fija en que Denki mueve los ojos de uno a otro, sin fijar su atención en ninguno. Así que suspira y deja el plato en la mesa.

—Antes de irnos… antes… de todo… —Traga saliva. No sabe cómo continuar. Sólo quiere cambiar de tema y lo único que se le ocurre es la única cosa positiva que ha pasado en su vida—. Les gusto, ¿no?

—Sí —confirma Denki.

Eijiro lo mira con una ceja alzada, está esperando a ver a dónde quiere llegar.

Katsuki suspira.

—No sé lo que siento la mayor parte del tiempo. Tampoco soy de la clase de persona que hace declaraciones amorosas complicadas ni nada por el estilo. Y… creo que eso es lo que sé de mí mismo —admite—. Al menos sobre este tema. Y quizá nunca sea el momento adecuado para hablarlo pronto. Lo que dije ayer… —mira a Eijiro— lo dije en serio. Es demasiado. No sé a dónde mirar.

»Pero pensé, antes de dormirme, que en cualquier momento puede sonar un celular o podemos quedar atrapados en otra crisis. Es nuestra vida. —Le había dado muchas vueltas. Demasiadas. Hasta que se había odiado a sí mismo—. Así que quizá nunca sea el momento y… no… no quiero que nunca lo sea. Así que, ahora o nunca, supongo.

Eijiro extiende su mano, buscando la suya. Katsuki lo deja agarrarlo.

—Sabes que podemos darte todo el espacio que quieras.

—¡No soy una bomba a punto de explotar!

Denki se ríe. No, no sólo se ríe, estalla en una carcajada, incapaz de controlarse. Y luego Eijiro lo hace también.

Katsuki frunce el ceño.

—¡Ya sé que es una comparación de mierda pero…! —Aprieta un puño—. ¡Era sólo una metáfora, idiotas!

—Kacchan, eres literalmente una bomba —dice Denki, limpiándose las lágrimas de la risa de los ojos.

A Katsuki no le queda más remedio que sonreír.

—¿Podemos volver al tema? —pregunta—. ¿Por favor?

Denki asiente.

—No tienes que sentirte presionado —dice Eijiro—, eso era lo que quería decir. Sólo porque Pikachu y yo te dejamos caer lo que sentimos encima y… eso. No tienes que sentirte presionado si no quieres.

—Lo sé.

Pero tiene pánico de que pasé algo y se le queden palabras atoradas en la garganta. Recuerda a Hawks diciendo que tenía asuntos pendientes, que quería hablar con alguien si había un más allá.

No quiere ser eso.

—Antes de… —No puede decirlo. No quiere. Así que se queda trabado un momento—. Da igual. —No, no da igual. Pero no sabe cómo poner la tragedia que presenció hace dos días en palabras—. Les pregunté cómo se suponía que funcionaba esto.

Es el turno de los otros de responder. Él ya desplegó todas sus cartas frente a ellos. No tiene ninguna más.

—Ni idea —dice Eijiro—. Es algo nuevo para nosotros también.

—Supongo que, ¿normalmente? —Denki no parece muy seguro.

—¿Qué es «normalmente», Pikachu?

—No sé, citas, esas cosas.

Katsuki rueda los ojos.

—¿Quieres una cita? —le pregunta.

—No sé, puede ser buena idea. —Denki se encoge de hombros—. Además… quizá lo necesitas.

Katsuki sacude la cabeza.

—No sé. —Si algo es, al menos, es brutalmente sincero—. No tengo ni idea. Pero… puedo cocinar. —Preparar comida siempre lo hace sentirse mejor. Al menos, lo distrae—. Y ustedes pueden arreglar la mesa y podemos pretender tener una cita…

—… tenerla de verdad —interrumpe Eijiro. Katsuki lo ignora.

—… sin salir ni a la esquina. Y puedo… puedo…

«Puedo distraerme y no pensar en el futuro, no pensar en lo oscuro y extraño que se ve, y en lo perdido que estoy cada que algo se desequilibra en mi vida y…»

No consigue decir nada. Eijiro le aprieta la mano.

—Una cita, entonces, ¿no? —pregunta.

—Sí, supongo que sí.

Denki sonríe tan ampliamente que Katsuki jura que podría perderse en esa sonrisa. Quiere que se la contagie. No hay nada que desee con más fuerza.

* * *

**Palabras: 1066.**

**1) ¿Necesitábamos ****_fluff_**** con ****_hurt/comfort_****? Sí. Definitivamente. Porque hay cabos sueltos que todavía persiguen a estos roomates, pero también necesitan un momento para relajarse. Entre otras cosas, la historia es sobre estos descansos y la calma en medio de la tormenta. Y sobre por qué atacan a los héroes. También sobre eso.**

**2) Me gusta Katsuki cuando es vulnerable (*inserte aquí Deku vs Kacchan y por qué es mi arco favorito*), es mi Katsuki favorito.**

* * *

_Andrea Poulain_


	24. Escena doméstica

**Palabra**: rayo.

* * *

**Escena doméstica**

_I need you to tell me everything will be alright  
To chase away the voices in the night  
When they call my name  
Have I gone insane?_

_When They Call My Name, Black Veil Brides_

* * *

La primera vez que besa a Eijiro es de noche y tienen las piernas entrelazadas con las del otro. Es de madrugada. Ninguno sabe qué hora es. Katsuki se despertó de repente y Eijiro se dio cuenta cuanto intentó moverse. Se quedan sin sacer que hacer un momento hasta que Eijiro sonríe. «Quiero…». Nunca acaba la frase porque Katsuki adivina sus intenciones y cierra la distancia entre los dos.

Eijiro tiene los labios sorprendentemente suaves, aunque sus dientes son unos cabrones. Especialmente cuando le muerde sin querer los labios. Acaban riéndose. Y luego sonríen. Y vuelven a besarse hasta que se quedan dormidos.

La primera vez que besa a Denki es pleno día y está jugando Mario Kart mientras Katsuki hace el desayuno. Es el día libre del rubio, el turno de Eijiro no empieza hasta el mediodía y Katsuki no tiene un horario desde que es independiente. No tiene una agencia ni un lugar de trabajo fijo y la vida como independiente no deja gran dinero —especialmente para alguien con la falta de carisma que tiene Katsuki—, pero puede permitirse tomarse media hora en las mañanas para hacer un desayuno que valga la pena.

Hay algo en el fuego.

Él se acerca a ver la partida.

—¿Cómo van? —pregunta.

—Eijiro me está aplastando —dice Denki.

Katsuki sonríe.

—Por supuesto, no cualquiera me gana. —Y Eijiro es de los pocos que puede hacerlo. Fija su mirada en la pantalla. Todavía quedan un par de vueltas y el resultado puede ser cualquiera—. Si le ganas, te regalo algo —propone Katsuki.

—¿Qué?

—¡Gánale!

Denki lo hace, en el último momento.

Katsuki le da un beso y lo ve ponerse rosa y luego rojo y abrir mucho los ojos. Sonríe, satisfecho de sí.

—El desayuno está listo —anuncia.

Eijiro le pregunta cómo va su trabajo. Denki comenta algo estúpido que pasó en la agencia donde trabaja. Eijiro les dice que Tamaki, Suneater, con el que hasta entonces había trabajado en la agencia de Fatgum, renunció para abrir su propia agencia, junto con la que había sido su amiga durante la preparatoria, Nejire. Katsuki los escucha, no tiene demasiado de que hablar.

No durante el desayuno, al menos.

Sigue soñando con encontrar a Hawks cubierto de sangre y con la joven de los cables en el cabello. Apenas si recuerda su cara; sólo le queda a sensación de los cables rompiéndole los dedos uno a uno. Pero eso no quiere contárselos.

Cuando terminan Katsuki es el que lleva los platos al fregadero y le recuerda a Denki que tiene que limpiarlos.

—¿Te irás ya? —pregunta Eijiro.

Katsuki se encoge de hombros.

—No estoy en medio de ninguna investigación importante —dice—. Apenas son las diez. Y quizá vuelva tarde —añade.

—¿Y eso?

—Miruko quiere ir a cenar. —Conociéndola, no es de cortesía y hay plan con maña escondido. Quizá quiera ayuda, pero Miruko es demasiado orgullosa para pedirla. Quien sabe.

Eijiro asiente. Katsuki se deja caer en el sillón. En la cocina se oye el agua que corre de la lavada de los platos. Es de esos momentos domésticos que nunca duran y se les escapan de entre los dedos antes de que puedan acostumbrarse a ellos.

—Podemos jugar otra partida —sugiere Eijiro.

—Podríamos.

—O no.

Ya está sentado a horcajadas sobre él y Katsuki tiene las manos alrededor de su cintura y lo está besando. Eijiro está abriéndose paso por su cuello, dejándole la marca de sus dientes allí donde los posa cuando el agua del fregadero deja de sonar. Katsuki se pregunta si Denki va a unírseles en cualquier momento cuando unas manos tapan sus ojos y oye su voz.

—Kacchan…

Se tensa inmediatamente.

La voz le dice que es Denki.

Su instinto odia no ver.

Eijiro nota la manera en la que sus músculos se tensan y se incorpora, quedando en precario equilibrio todavía sobre sus piernas y Denki parece notarlo también porque las palmas de sus manos se separan de su cara.

No se da cuenta de que está conteniendo la respiración hasta que sus ojos vuelven a acostumbrarse a la luz y se encuentra con la cara preocupada de Eijiro.

—¿Estás…?

Katsuki respira hondo.

—No hagas eso. —Voltea un poco la cabeza, dirigiéndose hacia Kaminari—. Nunca. Jamás.

—¡Lo siento, Katsuki, lo siento! —oye su voz.

Eijiro se le quita de encima y se sienta a su lado. Kaminari se recarga en la cabecera, hacia adelante, para buscar la mirada de Katsuki.

—No sabía… —empieza.

—Mi cuello tampoco. Atrás —aclara. No tiene que explicarles por qué—. Al menos sin avisar. —No le importa cuando sabe que va a ocurrir, cuando ve la trayectoria de las manos. El problema es cuando lo toma por sorpresa: más veces de las que desearía le recuerda a tener dieciséis años y no poder hacer nada para defenderse.

El dorso de la mano de Kaminari le acaricia la mejilla.

Katsuki no rechaza el contacto. Siempre que venga de esos dos idiotas, se ha acostumbrado a él.

—Lo siento. No lo pensé.

—No, claramente —espeta Katsuki. Pero después sonríe, para tranquilizarlo.

El brazo de Eijiro le rodea la espalda.

—Puedo compensártelo —dice Denki. Y antes de que Katsuki pueda reaccionar está encima de él como Eijiro lo estaba hace dos segundos.

A veces Katsuki no sabe que ha hecho para merecerse a esos dos idiotas.

Denki lo jala por la playera, lo que hace que Katsuki se incorpore un poco. Lo besa. Katsuki siente las yemas de Kaminari en su pecho y no sabe qué va a hacer hasta que siente la descarga. Muy pequeña, apenas suficiente para darle un toque.

—Joder —murmura, al separarse.

—Con Eijiro no funciona —le dice Kaminari. En su cara está el rastro de una sonrisa traviesa—. Su piel se endurece instintivamente si presiente qué voy a hacerlo.

Katsuki sonríe.

—Hazlo de nuevo, Pikachu.

* * *

**Palabras: 978.**

**1) Ustedes creerían que yo quería escribir cosas serias cuando empecé este fic, pero no. Quería escribir esta escena con Kaminari (y todas las referencias a pokemon que he hecho). Para que existen los fics si no es para esto.**

**2) ¡Ya se acerca el final! No puedo creerlo, sinceramente. Estoy un poco asustada porque, aunque tengo un plan, estoy improvisando un poco.**

* * *

_Andrea Poulain_


	25. Mensaje de voz

**Palabra**: corazón.

* * *

**Mensaje de voz**

_There's an albatross around your neck,  
All the things you've said,  
And the things you've done,  
Can you carry it with no regrets,  
Can you stand the person you've become._

_Weight of Living, Pt. II, Bastille_

* * *

Es la tercera vez que oye el mensaje. «No llegaré a tiempo», dice la voz de Eijiro, «surgió algo, tardaré un par de horas». Está solo. Vuelve a oír el mensaje sólo para estar seguro. Denki no está porque tiene turno hasta la media noche. Y Eijiro se suponía que volvía a las ocho. Pero eso no va a pasar.

«No llegaré a tiempo, surgió algo, tardaré un par de horas».

Eijiro nunca deja mensajes de voz. Eso no es común. Intenta descubrir a qué alude el tono de su voz, porque de todos modos no tiene nada qué hacer. «Surgió algo». ¿Qué, carajo? ¿Qué surgió? Katsuki se talla los ojos. No va a hablarle. Podría estar a media misión. No es esa clase de persona irresponsable.

Suena el teléfono.

«Deku».

(No planea confesarle nunca que lo tiene guardado así en su celular).

—¿Sí?

—Kacchan… —La voz de Deku es tentativa. Katsuki conoce perfectamente ese tono: «quiero decirte algo por lo que me vas a gritar y no sé cómo»—. Tenemos una situación.

—¿Qué?

—Tienes que venir.

—Carajo, sé un poco menos críptico —espeta Katsuki—. No sé si cuando llegue va a ser algo que valga la pena o sólo vas a querer que pruebe el nuevo ramen que intentaste hacer.

—Kacchan… —Hay una nota de desesperación en su voz. Muy buen, decide Katsuki, la situación no es buena—. Por favor. Es serio. Pero necesito que vengas. Te mando la dirección, ¿vale?

—Deku, en serio.

—Te va a interesar, te lo juro.

—Júralo por All-Might.

—Por lo que quieras, Kacchan. Lo juro por All-Might si eso va a hacer que vengas. —Deku suelta un suspiro exasperado—. Tenemos una situación con rehenes.

Katsuki gruñe. Eso lo hace ponerse de pie casi de un brinco.

—¡Hubieras empezado por ahí! ¡Mándame esa dirección!

Le cuelga el teléfono sin una palabra más.

Tiene que cruzar un pedazo de la ciudad, pero no importa. Si hay una situación con rehenes y Deku le está hablando, significa que es algo importante. Maldice por haber desconfiado de él, aunque en el fondo se justifica porque con Deku nunca se sabe. Una vez lo hizo ir a probar un ramen pésimo a las diez de la noche sólo porque quería impresionar a Todoroki y no sabía cómo. (Katsuki sugirió tan amablemente como pudo —o sea, no mucho— que los pasos para impresionar al idiota de Mitad y Mitad incluían, específicamente, no preparar ramen de mierda cuando uno no sabe cocinar). Otra vez le mandó un mensaje a las dos de la mañana porque acababa de acabar de patrullar y por fin había conseguido atrapar un estúpido pikachu con disfraz.

No se tarda en llegar. Están ante un edificio.

Busca las ridículas orejas de Deku con la mirada, hasta que las encuentra.

—¿Y bien? —pregunta.

Deku señala una ventana en el segundo piso.

—Mt. Lady vive allí —empieza.

—Ajá, ¿y?

—Kacchan, no tenemos todos los detalles, ¿sí? —sigue Deku.

—¡SABES QUE ODIO QUE DES VUELTAS!

—Bueno, hará cosa de dos horas hubo un llamado de auxilio. La emboscaron, pero ella logró pedir ayuda.

—Ajá.

—Sin embargo, no tenía ni idea de quienes eran los atacantes, así que no supimos hasta lo serio que era hasta que recibimos otro pedido de auxilio, hace poco más de media hora —sigue Deku—. Te dije que vinieras porque sé que esto va a interesarte, pero tienes que prometer que no vas a perder los estribos.

—¡¿Por quién me tomas?! ¡NUNCA PIERDO LOS…! —Deku alza una ceja. Katsuki se fija en que hay un par de civiles mirándolo, para nada calmados con su actitud—. Muy bien. —Respira hondo—. Tienes un punto.

—Mt. Lady es la tercera en el ranking. Y la líder de los villanos es alguien con quien, según los informes, has lidiado antes.

—La imbécil de los cables.

—Bueno, los informes no la llaman así, pero…

—Es ella, ¿no? —Katsuki entrecierra los ojos un poco, mirando a la ventana que antes había señalado Deku—. La voy a destrozar.

—¡Sí, es ella! —Deku parece desesperarse—. ¡Kacchan, espera! Hay algo más.

—¡¿QUÉ?!

—Mt. Lady escapó gracias a los primeros pros que llegaron. —De repente Deku se mira las manos y las retuerce—. Por eso sabemos a quién nos enfrentamos. Pero… ¡Kacchan, tienes que prometer que no vas a perder los estribos!

—¡Deja de decirme eso!

Tiene un mal presentimiento. Uno pésimo.

—Kacchan, es en serio.

—Deku, ¿quiénes están adentro? ¿A quiénes tienen como rehenes?

En retrospectiva, debió de imaginarse qué así sería su vida. Llena de malos presentimientos, escenas de crisis, muchos gritos. Debió de imaginarse que esa era la vida de un pro.

Deku mira al piso.

—Los primeros en llegar pertenecían a la agencia de Fatgum.

Se le va el corazón al piso.

No grita, aunque debería ser su primera reacción.

—¿Eijiro…? —pregunta.

Deku asiente y le confirma sus miedos.

—¡No puedes tomarte esto personal ahora mismo, Kacchan! ¡Si no piensas con la cabeza fría…!

—¡¿Quieres callarte?! —espeta—. Estoy intentando pensar. —Respira hondo—. Esto es personal desde que esa imbécil me rompió los dedos, Deku. Y desde que mató a Hawks.

«Si le puso un solo dedo a Eijiro…».

—No sabíamos si era buena idea llamarte. Eres demasiado cercano a… —Deku por fin se atreve a mirarlo. Katsuki lo atraviesa con los ojos—. Pero tú y yo trabajamos bien y podemos llegar hasta allá. Podemos rescatarlos. Es nuestro mejor plan hasta el momento.

Katsuki asiente.

—Muy bien —dice, con la voz helada—. ¿Cuál es tu plan para llegar hasta allá?

—¿No vas a gritarme…?

—¡Estoy intentando no hacerlo! —Y fracasando, al parecer—. Sólo dímelo.

Tiene que mantenerse con el corazón latiéndole a una velocidad normal. Si piensa que Eijiro puede estar en peligro, no va a llegar a ninguna parte. Confía en él, se dice Katsuki, es lo suficientemente fuerte para hacerle frente a muchas cosas.

Es Red Riot. No se rompe fácilmente.

—Bien —oye a Deku—, bien… Es un plan estúpido, pero quizá si creamos una distracción y aprovechamos el caos para sorprenderlos…

Katsuki asiente.

Su corazón late a mil por hora. Pero, como siempre, está listo.

* * *

**Palabras: 1032.**

**1) Me trabé mucho con este capítulo. Quería que terminara más adelante en la escena, pero no me salía como quería, así que simplemente le di un papel más central a Deku aquí. Ya se acerca demasiado el final, quizá eso es lo que me tiene nerviosa.**

**2) Eijiro —y, probablemente Denki—, vuelven para el siguiente capítulo, prometido.**

* * *

_Andrea Poulain_


	26. Medusa

**Palabra**: rojo.

* * *

**Medusa**

_The stain of red that colors the pavement_  
_Painted with blood of somebody you love_  
_Is this the sacrifice for the broken_  
_Losing the purest of what's in your heart_

_Red, Survive Said The Prophet_

* * *

Lo primero que Katsuki ve, después de destrozar una de las ventanas, es oscuridad. Entra granadas por delante, porque no quiere que la loca de los cables lo sorprenda, no de nuevo. Ya lo dejó inconsciente una vez, no va a volver a pasar.

Lo segundo que ve es a Eijiro Kirishima. Cubierto de cables, pero de pie. No tiene uno de los engranes del traje que le protegen los hombros —si es que tienen algo útil, además de existir— y respira con dificultar. La joven del cabello de cables —«Medusa», decide bautizarla Katsuki, para poder llamarla de algún modo en su cabeza— está frente a él, así que le bloquea un poco la vista. Intenta moverse cuando oye el vidrio hacerse pedazos a su espalda, pero Eijiro aprovecha que lo está sujetándolo a él para impedirle moverse.

—¡Katsuki! —sonríe.

Cómo es capaz de sonreír en una situación así se le escapa a Katsuki, pero no lo cuestiona. Su rostro es una mueca.

—Parece que necesitas ayuda.

—Algo…

—Tú…

—¡Kacchan, cuidado!

Los siguientes minutos son borrosos. Evita que Medusa lo agarre, pero eso no quiere decir que salga ileso. Las granadas le ayudan a bloquearla. Deku se acerca lo más que puede, intentando encontrar un punto débil. Pero la chica es buena. Katsuki se fija en su rostro por primera vez mientras pelea con ella: ojos entornados, una cicatriz que le cruza la cara en diagonal, apenas evitando su ojo derecho y dejándole destrozado medio labio del lado izquierdo. Ni Deku ni él están nunca lo suficientemente cerca como para que use sus manos, pero Eijiro puede acercarse mucho más, aun en su situación.

Con la piel endurecida puede romper los cables una y otra vez, pero Medusa puede seguir haciéndolos crecer. Katsuki puede mantenerse alejado de sus garras con explosiones, pero, de nuevo, ella puede seguir haciéndolos crecer. Puede ver a Deku por el rabillo del ojo, que parece tenerlo todo bajo control, dada su situación.

Consigue acercarse a Eijiro, sólo un poco.

—¡¿Había alguien más contigo?! —grita.

—¡Tetsutetsu!

—¡¿Y?! —Katsuki lanza una explosión—. ¡¿Dónde está?!

—¡Lo cubrí para que fuera a pedir refuerzos! —Una pausa. Más golpes. Deku grita algo que no alcanzan a oír bien—. ¡¿Ustedes no saben dónde está?!

Katsuki no tiene tiempo de contestar, pero supone que su rostro lo dice todo. Puede ver la expresión preocupada de Eijiro un momento. Luego tiene que preocuparse porque los cables no lo atrapen y en el proceso pierde una de las granadas.

—Mierda —maldice, más para sí que para nadie. Suelta una explosión para evitar que los cables lo agarren—. ¡Muere, carajo!

Medusa es buena en lo que hace. Sabe controlar su cabello, sabe protegerse. Es experimentada para pelear. Katsuki jura que está entrenada en combate. Al menos por lo que ha podido ver. Antes de que pueda lanzar otra explosión, le agarra la muñeca que ya no está protegida por la granada. Él reacciona a tiempo y no oye ningún hueso romperse, pero el dolor es casi insoportable. Lo ignora sólo para poder seguir usando su mano. Ya se preocupará más tarde, cuando la vea esposada, cuando ella responsa por la muerte de Hawks y por todos esos huesos que le rompió la primera vez que se la encontró.

—Hablas mucho, ¿sabes?

Definitivamente está entrenada en combate si puede con los tres al mismo tiempo. Al menos sabe las bases.

Y puede con los tres al mismo tiempo porque los mantiene alejados, incapaces de acercarse a ella, de ponerle un solo dedo encima a alguna parte de ella que no sea el cabello que tiene.

Necesitan una estrategia.

Esa es el área de Deku, realmente. Casi puede ver sus pensamientos salirle de la cabeza mientras se defiende.

Sin embargo, ese momento nunca llega.

—¡DEKU!

Grita porque sabe que Deku no oye el ruido que hace el cable al cortar el aire y atacarlo por detrás. Se da la vuelta un poco ante la advertencia y sube el brazo instintivamente, pero no es suficiente para protegerse y no acabar noqueado. Ni siquiera alcanza a activar su singularidad por la sorpresa.

«Carajo», piensa Katsuki.

Justo lo peor que puede ocurrirle en ese momento.

—Uno menos —sonríe Medusa.

—Todavía tienes que acabar con nosotros —le recuerda Eijiro.

Parece que no está cansado, pero Katsuki lo conoce mejor. Puede ver cómo respira. Está cerca de su límite. Eso también le preocupa.

—¿Kacchan…? —Es una voz en su oreja. Una voz que estira la primera «a» y reconoce perfectamente—. Me dijeron que estabas allí adentro… ¿Kacchan…?

Gruñe como única respuesta. Está ocupado preocupándose porque no lo maten a él ni a Eijiro.

—Llegaron los refuerzos.

Entorna los ojos. Escapa del cabello de la mujer propulsándose hacia arriba.

—Pues que no tarden demasiado —dice por lo bajo, mientras intenta dirigir su trayectoria para acercarse más a Medusa y no sólo a su cabello.

No lo logra. Los cables lo lanzan hacia un lado. Eijiro intenta alcanzarlo en un reflejo y Katsuki puede ver en cámara lenta que es un error, porque Medusa lo ve. Cae de lado, amortigua su caída con un brazo, el que no tiene la mano lastimada. Eijiro no lo alcanza. Los cables alcanzan su cuello antes y, al sentirlos, lo endurece.

Katsuki ve cómo intentan estrangularlo.

—Muy bien —espeta la mujer—. Me harté de ustedes. Son una maldita molestia. —Eijiro intenta zafarse, sin lograrlo. Los cables lo rodean sin piedad—. Ríndete —le dice a Katsuki—. A menos de que quieras verlo morir cuando su singularidad por fin se rinda. —Chasquea la lengua. Katsuki odia ese gesto en el momento—. Sé que ese momento no está lejos.

Katsuki ve rojo.

* * *

**Palabras: 949.**

**1) Odio escribir peleas. No sé por qué lo hago. Prefiero lidiar con lo que pasa después, pero bueno. Aquí no podía salvarme. **

**2) Sí, Katsuki la bautiza Medusa en su cabeza por razones obvias.**

**3) Siento la tardanza pero fue fin de semana de convención y creo que mi cerebro todavía está muy cansado y a dos segundos del colapso por todas las cosas que quiere escribir. (Nada más que mis deditos no son lo suficientemente rápidos).**

* * *

_Andrea Poulain_


	27. Corriente eléctrica

**Palabra**: silencio.

* * *

**Corriente eléctrica**

_And you want to live forever in the lights you make  
When we were young we used to say  
That you only hear the music when your heart begins to break  
Now we are the kids from yesterday_

_The Kids From Yesterday, My Chemical Romance_

* * *

El silencio se extiende y se posa ante él. Ve rojo y luego el rostro aterrorizado de Eijiro, porque no puede liberarse. No es la primera vez que están en una situación así, en cualquiera de los dos papeles.

Son héroes y tienen pésima suerte. Han visto más mierda de la que cualquiera debería haber visto a los veintidós años.

Medusa podrá ser muy poderosa, pero no los conoce.

Katsuki alza las manos. Un poco. Necesita que aleje los cables, que se crea un poco más, que piense que los tiene danzando en las yemas de sus dedos a placer. Con el rabillo del ojo se asegura de que Deku respire, todavía noqueado como está.

—¿Tienes miedo? —pregunta la mujer. Sí retira un poco lo cables, sonríe con suficiencia.

Katsuki busca con la vista un enchufe.

—Déjalo —le pide.

Eijiro niega con la cabeza. Por supuesto que lo hace. Pero no sabe lo que a Katsuki se le acaba de ocurrir.

—¿Te entregarás a cambio de él? —pregunta Medusa.

Katsuki no puede evitar sonreír de lado.

—No nos conoces, ¿no? —espeta—. Crees que puedes amenazarnos y que no nos defenderemos. Crees que puedes convertirnos en víctimas en peligro nada más. —Frunce el ceño. Acaba de encontrar un enchufe que le sirve para sus propósitos—. Pero… —baja las manos—, ¡somos héroes, carajo! —Se lanza hacia enfrente, hacia ella. Estira la mano que ya no tiene una granada y antes que uno de los cables se enrede en su muñeca, lo agarra él. Cambia de trayectoria hacia donde vio el enchufe—. ¡Pikachu! ¿Estás ahí?

—¿Bakugo? —Oye la voz en su oreja, en el equipo de comunicación.

—¿Puedes mandar corriente por la instalación eléctrica del edificio? —pregunta.

—¿… para qué?

—¡No preguntes! —Lanza una explosión con la mano que tiene libre, antes de que los cables puedan alcanzarlo—. ¿Puedes o no?

—Ajá.

—Hazlo cuando te diga. No lo suficiente para freírle el cerebro a nadie, sólo para dejarlo inconsciente. ¿Entendido?

—Ajá.

—¿Evacuaron todo?

—Ajá.

Se defiende como puede. Con la mano que tiene sujeto el cable lanza una explosión muy pequeña, lo suficiente como para romper el aislante y dejar los alambres salidos. Un cable lo alcanza en una pierna. Se agarra al primer mueble que encuentra cuando amenaza con jalarlo. Los cables son demasiado fuertes.

Ignora el dolor en la pierna cuando se le desgarra algo y mete el cable roto en el enchufe.

—¡Ahora! ¡PIKACHU!

Sabe que puede oírlo. El dolor en la pierna es agonizante. Hay un momento eterno en el que se pregunta si su plan va a funcionar o no. Se asegura de que su piel sólo toque el aislante. Y luego oye el sonido que hace la corriente eléctrica en una descarga.

Un grito que no es el suyo, sino el de Medusa.

Y después, de nuevo, el silencio.

La ve desplomarse en el suelo. Eijiro cae con ella, todavía enredado en los cables. Katsuki se deja caer, espalda contra la pared, y libera su pierna. No sabe que se le desgarró, pero no puede caminar bien.

Eijiro empieza a liberarse poco a poco. Katsuki se arrastra hasta él y lo ayuda.

—¿Estás bien? —pregunta. Tiene la voz rasposa, como después de cada pelea. Es el efecto de gritar mucho: su garganta está acostumbrada, pero igual acaba seca y ronca.

Eijiro asiente. Ya no tiene que poner rostro valiente y, en cuanto está libre, se abraza a Katsuki.

—Creí que… ibas a rendirte cuando… me viste y… —Se sorbe los mocos. Katsuki jura que está evitando llorar—. Joder, Katsuki… no viste tu expresión… pero…

—Como si no me conocieras —espeta Katsuki. Lo hace con un tono mucho más amable que su tono usualmente—. No iba a darme por vencido. No contra ella. —Aprieta los dientes—. Especialmente no contra ella —repite.

Rodea con los brazos a Eijiro y, por primera vez desde que llegó allí, se permite respirar con tranquilidad.

La voz de Denki vuelve a su oído.

—¿Están bien?

—Necesitamos atención médica —espeta—. Somos tres. Ah, y dile a la policía que tenemos a la asesina de Hawks.

—Vale.

No suelta a Eijiro. No se atreve.

A los quince años, al hacer su examen de ingreso a UA, creyó que no necesitaría amigos porque sólo lo detendrían. Que era él contra el mundo para convertirse en el mejor héroe. Pero el tiempo le ha enseñado mucho mejor.

Lo ha golpeado. Le ha dicho una y otra vez que no puede solo. Que necesita compañía que lo deje dormir en su sofá cuando se queda sin dinero para la renta, unos brazos amables que lo dejen dormir a un lado cuando todo se vuelve demasiado. Amigos que manejen doce horas con él en una misión de rescate. Novios, en realidad, se recuerda. Todavía está acostumbrándose. Eijiro y Denki son ese soporte que está esperándolo cada noche para que haga la cena, son a lo que se puede aferrar cuando todo el resto da vueltas y no hay de donde asirse. No los cambiaría por nada.

Nunca se imaginó que su vida sería de esa manera, pero no se queja.

No se separa de Eijiro hasta que llega el equipo de rescate.

* * *

**Palabras: 872.**

**1) Este «drabble» que todos saben que no lo es creo que es el más corto de todo el fic. Pero bueno, tenía que cerrar YA la trama porque me quedan dos capítulos más y todavía tengo algunos cabos sueltos. Pero ya atraparon a esta villana.**

**2) «****_So no one told you life was gonna be this way_****…» ****Y por eso y otras cosas, esa fue la canción que abrió el fic. Porque ni siquiera me gusta tanto Friends, sólo soy muy fan de la canción.**

* * *

_Andrea Poulain_


	28. Makis a domicilio

**Palabra**: ternura.

* * *

**Makis a domicilio**

_So when I'm all choked up  
But I can't find the words  
Every time we say goodbye  
Baby, it hurts  
When the sun goes down  
And the band won't play  
I'll always remember us this way_

_Always Remember Us This Way, Lady Gaga_

* * *

—¿Por qué?

La puede ver sólo a través del vidrio. Hay un dispositivo en su cabeza que evita que pueda usar su singularidad, pero, por lo demás, es la primera vez que ve su rostro tan atentamente.

Y no se llama Medusa, pero sigue refiriéndose así a ella en su cabeza.

Ella se encoje de hombros tanto como las cintas que la atan a la silla se lo permiten.

—¿Por qué no? —Chasquea la lengua—. Dime que dejé el mundo de los héroes en caos. Destrocé su puto ranking, ¿no?

—¿Por qué? —repite Katsuki. No sabe qué respuesta esperaba, pero no es esa.

Medusa vuelve a encogerse de hombros.

—¿Por qué no? —Sonríe—. Me aburría.

Su interacción no se mueve de allí. Katsuki nunca consigue otra respuesta y sale del edificio con el pensamiento de que todo el caos lo causó el aburrimiento de alguien demasiado poderoso. También le concedieron acceso a su expendiente. Abandonó un curso de héroes en una escuela mediocre de Hokkaido. Después de eso, nada.

Probablemente nunca van a saber si tenía más motivaciones además de «aburrimiento».

Todavía quedan villanos sueltos del grupo que juntó la primera vez, cuando atacó la agencia de Endeavor. Pero los han ido diezmando en las últimas dos semanas y Katsuki por fin siente que puede respirar.

(Con todo y que ya recibió el deducible de la instalación eléctrica que deshizo para derrotar a Medusa).

Vuelve en taxi al departamento.

Es el último en llegar.

Eijiro y Denki están lavando los trastes y lo reciben con makis que seguramente pidieron a uno de los restaurantes de la calle. Sonríen demasiado y Katsuki frunce el ceño. ¿Qué pretenden?

—¿Cayó un meteorito? —pregunta—. ¿O por qué no me están rogando que haga la cena?

—Creímos que merecías un regalo después de meses de cocinarnos —responde Eijiro—. Come. Elegimos tus favoritos.

Katsuki se encoge de hombros. Sigue sospechando. Aquella escena sigue sin ser normal.

—Bueno… hay algo más… —admite Denki.

«¡Lo sabía!», grita una pequeña voz en su interior.

Eijiro se pone de pie y se dirige hasta el mueble que está a un lado de la puerta y que usan para dejar las llaves a falta de un llavero como la gente. Abre el único cajón que tiene y saca un sobre. Lo único que Katsuki puede ver es que es un sobre grande.

—Llegó esto, tiene tu nombre. —Se lo extiende.

Katsuki contiene la respiración cuando se da cuenta de que es de la Comisión. No es la primera vez que recibe uno. Lo hizo la primera vez que llegó al top diez de los mejores héroes en Japón.

—No es tiempo de ranking… —murmura, confundido.

Está tan confundido que ni siquiera grita.

—¿No has visto las noticias?

—¡No! —espeta Katsuki—. ¡Perdí toda la tarde en un interrogatorio! ¡¿Qué es lo que saben que yo no?!

Eijiro suspira.

—Endeavor despertó. Probablemente no pueda volver a controlar su singularidad jamás —empieza Eijiro—. Todavía están investigando lo que causó que se descontrolara, pero al parecer hay experimentos involucrados… —sacude la cabeza—. ¿Vas a gritarme para que deje de irme por las ramas?

—¡Sí!

—Bueno, anunció su retiro. Él y Hawks dejaron un vacío en el ranking, Katsuki. Anunciarán un nuevo ranking extraordinario.

Le recuerda un poco a cuando ocurrió el retiro de All-Might.

—Ábrelo, Katsuki —pide Denki.

Todos quieren saber su nuevo lugar en el top diez.

Katsuki les da gusto. Prácticamente destroza el sobre para sacar el papel que está adentro. Quizá pasó del número siete al cinco. Con mucha suerte al cuatro, piensa. Después de todo, su plan improvisado fue el que permitió que detuvieran a Medusa.

Saca la hoja.

Las primeras palabras las lee casi sin detenerse, hasta llegar a donde dice el número.

Y entonces, se detiene. Todo en él lo hace, hasta su respiración. Abre mucho los ojos. Ni siquiera grita. No puede.

—¿Katsuki…? —pregunta Eijiro.

—¿Vas a decirnos …?

—Creo que dejo de funcionar, Denki.

Es consciente de que Pikachu mueve una mano frente a sus ojos, intentando provocarle una reacción, pero no se mueve. No puede descargar la vista del número.

—Creo que tienes razón.

—Yo siempre tengo razón.

—No cuando dijiste que Katsuki no se enojaría porque manché su sudadera favorita de All-Might.

—Denki…

Katsuki apenas si los escucha.

—¿Katsuki…? —vuelve a intentar Eijiro.

—¡Dinos!

Pero no reacciona. No puede creerlo todavía.

Eijiro suelta un bufido medio desesperado y se levanta. Jala a Denki para que lo haga también y puedan colocarse detrás de él y leer, ya que él no les está informando de nada.

—¿No bajaste o…?

—¡No! —Denki se lleva una mano a la boca por la sorpresa.

—¡¿Es en serio?! ¡Katsuki!

—¡Es maravilloso!

—¡Héroe número dos! —Eijiro lo abraza por detrás. Usualmente a Katsuki no le gusta que hagan eso, pero, por esa vez, lo permite. Tampoco es que sepa cómo reaccionar.

Número dos.

Tiene veintidós años, la misma edad que tenía Hawks cuando se convirtió en el número dos. ¿Así es, entonces?, se pregunta. ¿En realidad nadie sabe exactamente qué está haciendo?

Porque él no tiene ni idea.

Ni siquiera tiene una agencia, sólo es un héroe independiente con una reputación cuestionable.

En algún punto Denki también lo abraza y él sigue sin saber qué decir. Dejarlo sin palabras es, probablemente, lo más difícil que el mundo ha hecho. Puede ver su meta tan cerca que casi puede tocarla y todavía siente que está dando vueltas a la deriva por la vida.

Deja la hoja de papel sobre la mesa.

—¿Katsuki? —pregunta Eijiro.

—Sólo revisando que no te quedaste catatónico —dice Denki.

No lo sueltan.

—No —dice, por fin—. Estoy bien.

Y, cuando lo dice, se da cuenta de que es cierto. Está bien. Todo está bien. Su vida sin rumbo está bien. Ya no le molesta tanto como meses atrás, cuando lo metió todo en cinco cajas y una mochila.

Por fin parece que la deriva lo conduce a algún destino.

—Kacchan, felicidades.

—Te lo mereces, ¿sabes?

—Sí. Sí. Sí.

Y de repente no sabe por qué quiere llorar. Siente el peso de todo lo que le ha costado llegar allí y de todo lo que le va a costar conquistar el número uno y por primera vez en mucho tiempo, siente que vale la pena.

No dice nada más.

Deja que lo abracen. Por una vez, piensa. No está mal. Con esos dos idiotas a su lado todo el camino, las cosas están bien.

* * *

**Palabras: 1083.**

**1) Y sí, este ya es el cierre. La palabra 29 va a ser el epílogo para acabar de cerrar todo. Por lo pronto, pueden hacer sus conjeturas sobre quién es el número uno (si me conocen, quizá no los sorprenda… quizá sí). **

**2) Casi dejo catatónico a mi niño, pero es que lo maltraté mucho mentalmente todo el fic y por fin se merece cosas buenas. Pero ese lugar en el ranking le costó mucho, no lo duden. Y todavía le falta para el número 1, pero si de mi depende, va a conseguirlo.**

* * *

_Andrea Poulain_


	29. Futuro

**Palabra**: palabras.

* * *

**Futuro**

_Me and you and you and me  
No matter how they toss the dice, it had to be  
The only one for me is you, and you for me  
So happy together_

_Happy Together, Gerard Way ft. Ray Toro_

* * *

Hay una ceremonia. El cerebro de Katsuki la pasa por encima, apenas si puede concentrarse. El ranking no cambia demasiado. Deku sube dos lugares, está en el cuarto —justo debajo de Mt. Lady, que mantiene su tercer lugar—. Todoroki se queda con su antiguo octavo lugar, entrando por primera vez al top diez —Katsuki supone que no estar más bajo la sombra de su padre le ayuda—. El primer lugar es Miruko. Nadie lo cuestiona. Ha estado mucho tiempo en el top diez de los mejores Pros, desde antes que Katsuki supiera quien era. La oye dar un discurso. Les recuerda que deben ser fuertes, no rendirse, esas tonterías. Lo hace a su manera, por supuesto, con esa sonrisa amplia y retadora que tiene. Katsuki no puede evitar una sonrisa tenue al oírla.

Miruko fue de las primeras personas dispuestas a trabajar con él —a pesar de su odio por el trabajo en equipo— sin intentar cambiar su personalidad o hacerlo más manejable.

Luego hay una fiesta y Katsuki no pone mucha atención a nadie. Denki está festejando su nuevo lugar en el ranking, que se acerca al top veinte. Eijiro sonríe por los tres. Mucha gente lo felicita. Se las arregla por ser medianamente educado —o sea, poner su cara de desagrado normal y no hacerle comentarios hirientes a nadie— las primeras dos horas. Luego es incapaz de esconder el hastío de que un héroe clase D que nadie conoce lo felicite.

—¿Nos vamos? —pregunta Eijiro, después de que Denki bostece por segunda vez y Katsuki se quite al quinto fan seguido de encima.

—Podríamos habernos ido hace horas.

—No seas así, Kacchan… —Denki sonríe—. Eres el número dos. La gente quiere verte.

—Y lamerme los zapatos. —Katsuki gruñe—. Y sugerirme que debería trabajar con ellos. Y preguntarme cuándo planeo abrir mi agencia. Qué carajos les importa.

—Vamos —dice Eijiro—. Llamaré a un taxi. Es tarde.

Katsuki asiente. Se deja llevar sin quejarse más de los lamebotas. Ya tendrá mucho tiempo después; ese es su momento y no debería desperdiciarlo. Todavía se siente en la euforia de haber escalado hasta el número dos. Casi puede tocar el número uno.

No está muy lejos.

De todos modos, sabe que no puede dejarse consumir por el número. Le ha costado sus buenos años descubrir lo que hace falta tener para ser un buen héroe. Le ha costado golpes y lágrimas que no le enseña a nadie y peleas y fracasos. Pero siente que, por fin, entiende en donde está parado. Aunque sea sólo un momento de calma y la tormenta vuelva a empezar sin previo aviso para lanzarlo a la deriva de nuevo.

Denki se recarga en su hombro en el taxi y acaba por quedarse dormido en el camino de regreso a su apartamento. Eijiro lo obliga a ir en medio porque quiere ver por la ventana, pero le agarra la mano. Katsuki se la aprieta.

—Katsuki —empieza Eijiro—, sabes que estamos orgullosos, ¿no? —Él asiente, distraído—. La primera vez que me acerqué a ti lo hice porque pensé «wow, ese idiota que grita demasiado es increíble». —Sonríe—. Felicidades.

—Gracias.

Denki empieza a roncar.

—Está agotado, ¿no? —pregunta Eijiro.

—Sí. Más le vale despertar cuando lleguemos —dice Katsuki—. No voy a cargarlo hasta arriba.

—Pero sería tan romántico…

Katsuki bufa.

—Cállate.

—Oh, vamos…, sería romántico.

—Pero lo necesito despierto —espeta Katsuki—, así que más le vale despertar.

Eijiro ya no dice nada. El resto del viaje transcurre casi en silencio. Denki sigue roncando, ajeno al resto. Katsuki mete una mano en su cabello y después, casi cuando están llegado al apartamento, descubre a Eijiro mirándolo con una sonrisita.

—Espera a que le cuente a los demás que en el fondo tienes corazón.

Katsuki bufa.

El conductor está estacionándose.

—Cállate —le dice—. Y no le cuentes cosas a los extras.

—A tus amigos —pide Eijiro.

Suelta un gruñido y luego mueve el hombro, para que Denki vaya despertando.

—Ey, Pikachu —le dice—, despierta. No voy a cargarte hasta arriba.

—Pero sería romántico… —repite Eijiro.

—Hazlo tú si quieres ser romántico —se queja Katsuki—; yo lo necesito despierto.

—¿Qué… sería romántico…? —Denki se talla los ojos.

—Nada —responde Katsuki—, vamos. Ya llegamos. —Se inclina para abrir la puerta del carro para que Denki, todavía adormilado, pueda bajarse. Mientras Eijiro saca la cartera y le paga al conductor—. Anda, baja —espeta.

Lo tiene que agarrar del brazo mientras Eijiro abre la puerta de la calle mientras Katsuki se encarga de que Denki no se caiga de bruces en el suelo mientras acaba de despertar. Vuelve a tallarse los ojos en el elevador y suelta un bostezo que contagia a Eijiro.

—Podrían haberme no despertado.

—Quiero hablar con ustedes —espeta Katsuki.

—Podría esperar —siguiere Denki—, Kacchan.

—O no —responde él—. Vamos, es importante.

Sigue quejándose todo el camino hasta que llegan a su puerta, pero ya está despierto de nuevo completamente. Al menos lo suficiente para decirle «Kacchan» y alargar la última «a» y hacer una pausa entre la primera y última sílaba.

Eijiro cierra la puerta a sus espaldas.

—¿Y bien, Katsuki?

No sabe cómo decirlo.

Para alguien con tanta confianza en sí mismo, esos momentos siempre se le complican. Puede enfrentarse a todos los villanos, pero Eijiro y Denki siempre son otro asunto.

—Odio dormir en el sofá —empieza—. Bueno, odiaba. Supongo. —Hace semanas que no duerme ahí, turnándose entre el cuarto de Eijiro y el de Denki—. Da igual. Pero estaba pensando que ya que soy el número dos, idealmente tendré un ingreso menos de mierda y que realmente necesitamos un lugar más amplio.

La mitad de sus cosas seguían en la sala.

—¿Eso quiere decir que estás considerando…? —Eijiro tiene los ojos muy abiertos.

—¡Ustedes propusieron originalmente que podríamos vivir juntos! —espeta.

—Kacchan, no puedes soltar estas cosas cuando estoy cansado —se queja Denki—. De todos modos…

—… la respuesta es sí —corta Eijiro—. Si es que esperas una respuesta.

—Bien. —Katsuki sonríe—. ¡Pero tienen que seguir lavando los platos!

—Por supuesto —asegura Denki—. ¿Cuánto no lo hemos hecho?

—¡Siempre tengo que perseguirlos para que lo hagan! —se queja Katsuki.

—Prometemos que no tendrás que perseguirnos —asegura Eijiro—. Pero ahora, ¿podemos ir a dormir? Podemos usar mi cama. Creo que hay más espacio.

—Alguien va a amanecer en el suelo —dice Katsuki.

—Quizá no. —Denki ya está bostezando de nuevo.

—Lo que es seguro es que van a amanecer sin cobijas porque se las quitaré todas —dice Katsuki—. Pero son masoquistas porque nunca se quejan de eso, así que a mí me da igual.

Eijiro sonríe.

—Vamos a dormir. Mañana nos preocupamos por buscar un lugar con más espacio donde vivir.

«Mañana». Katsuki sonríe. Ante los ojos de los tres, se extiende el futuro.

* * *

**Palabras: 1149.**

**1) Ya acabamos con este fic. Espero que lo hayan disfrutado, que les haya gustado y que se hayan divertido con estos tres personajes que quiero mucho. Fue mi primer fic usando a Kaminari en un papel tan protagonista y me divertí mucho con él. Es encantador.**

**2) Gracias por leer a todos los que leyeron y por llegar hasta acá. (Por cierto si buscan el título del fic en spotify, les sale la playlist de todas las canciones que usé en las epígrafes de los capítulos).**

* * *

_Andrea Poulain_


End file.
